Unexpected Love Re-WrittenRe-Designed
by Samukokoro-Yami-Bella
Summary: Ryou is persudaded with cruel sexual perversion by his Ex-Yami and Mariku, to join them them and the rest of their friends to the Ishtar Family Summer House. Only after being driven to his virgin limit does he accept. However, Touzuko Bakura(Yami Bakura) Realizes he loves his sweet Hikari, what will he do when Marik is about to steal Ryous Virginity? Read on to find out
1. Summer Break

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I DO HOWEVER OWN THIS PLOT AND TOUYA!**

**Author's Notes:**So... I decided to read over some of my own Fan-Fictions, on my old FanFic account, and came across one of my old chapter stories, that I never actually finished writing the last chapter for. I also noticed how terribly written it was, so I have decided and taken it upon myself to re-write it, and even change the story line slightly. The Original story is/was Called Unexpected Love. It is on the fanfic profile of DarkAngelBakuraRyou. Since it was written, to now, I have come further in the world of writing, so I plan to rewrite it, and change it slightly. In the original, Marik and Bakura were dating, this time, however will now change completely, so that Marik is dating someone else. I hope this version will be better than the last.

**Summary:**The gang decide to take their Summer break at the Ishtar Beach house. Ryou doesn't want to originally go, until Mariku and Bakura grab him on the last day of school and persuade him to go, in a way that others would of have found unappreciate. But, it works, and Ryou joins them. Spending five weeks having summer parties, drinking alcohol, playing random games, and just out right enjoying themselves. But how will things go, when Bakura goes looking for Ryou, to confess to him, only to find that the psychotic Yami, Mariku is just about to de-flower the young British teen.

**WARNINGS!**** YAOI! Mentions of Yuri, Hetero relationships, Detailed Sex scenes, Verbal abuse.**

**Pairings:**Main pairing is a secret, but mentions of: Blindshipping(AtemxYugi), PuppyShipping(JoeyxSeto), DanceShipping(MaixTea), Chaseshipping(DukexTristan}, AttractionShipping(MarikxTouya(Own Pairing)), Tendershipping(BakuraxRyou), DeathShipping(MarikuxRyou), PsychoShipping(BakuraxMariku) and of course the actual shipping which will remain a secret, unless anyone can guess it. If five people can guess it, I will add it to the Shipping list.

Domino City, A bustling City with many people rushing around, and getting to lunch or returning to work. The sun beating down upon the City Park loungers, where Children of young ages ran around playing, while their parents watched them and talked amongst themselves. It was a hectic day, while also the last day of school for those who went to Domino City High School. Where every student who attended said school were currently having their lunches, while one small, well large group of students were sat around two tables pushed together, and chatting away about plans and ideas for the Summer Holiday.

One member of the group, a seemingly young sun kissed male, with somewhat bright red eyes, along with unusual tri-spiked hair in the colours of Black base, reddish tips and golden yellow lightning styled bangs, glanced around the large group as he parted his lips and spoke in a deep somewhat husky voice

"How about, we all go away as a group to either Kaibas, or Mariks Beach house?" The young male questioned as everyone turned to look at him

"Why the frig would we go to MY Summer Beach house?" Another tanned male spoke up, his lavender eyes bright, while his sandy blonde hair blew effortlessly within a cooling summer breeze

"Because Marik, we could all do with getting out of Domino City for a few weeks, and a Beach house would be the perfect place for our Summer Holiday" The red eyed tanned male stated, glancing at the one he called Marik

"Fine! But if you frig my beach house up, you frigging clean it!" The one called Marik hissed, while crossing his arms over his chest

"Quit whining, you act like a Uke!" A young female stated, as she wrapped her arms around Mariks shoulders, as her shoulder length blonde hair fell over Mariks shoulder, "Plus, I agree with Atem, time away would do us all the world a good" The same girl spoke up, her own lilac coloured eyes, glancing around everyone noticing one member of their group was missing, "Wait, Where is Ryou?"

"Ryou-Kun stayed back in class for a bit, he wanted to finish of some work before coming to lunch" the tanned red eyed male spoke, as he glanced at the young female, "Anyway, Touya" the male started, resting his elbows upon the table while his chin perched upon clasped fingers, and eyeing the young women standing the other side of the table, "You do realize, that this would be all of us, so you and Marik have to keep your sexual activities down to a minimum" The male stated seriously

"RA! Seriously Atem!? You think I don't know that?" The one called Touya replied, "Plus, everyone would have to, Ryou will be coming with us, won't he?" Touya questioned as she looked around the group

"Of course he is! You think I would leave my ex-host behind?" A pale white fleshed, greyish white haired male spoke up, with a deep husky British accent stated with a dark growl

"Well, we can't force Ryou to come with us if he says no. But we are definitely telling him about this, maybe he will come" Atem stated, "Plus Touzuko, you can't force Ryou to come, especially if he doesn't want to" Atem once again stated seriously, looking towards the greyish white haired male

"Don't bloody call me that! Pharaoh or not, I will still kick your bloody ass!" The one called Touzuko hissed

"Well then, so it is agreed? We will all go to Mariks Beach house for the Summer?" Atem asked, as he looked around the group receiving nods from everyone

"However, I do bloody agree with Touya, everyone keeps their sexual activity to a minimum. I mean seriously, three of us don't exactly have partners" Touzuko stated, crossing his arms over his chest, and leaning back in his chair, "And I don't exactly care about myself, or Mariku, who is ugly enough to cope, but... Well More so for Ryou"

"I agree with Bakura on that" Marik piped up, earning nods from everyone, as the group all glanced around to hear a slightly more effeminate British accent call out to them, "Speak of the Angel!" Marik teased, causing for everyone to glance in the direction of the school building.

As everyone turned, they all saw a slightly feminine version of Touzuko running towards them, wearing the same school uniform as everyone else, which consisted of; Blue slacks, blue jacket, white shirt and brown shoes. While, the girls however, wore a blue skirt, pink jacket, white blouse, knee high socks and black slip on flat shoes. No one exactly enjoyed wearing their uniforms, Touzuko definitely didn't, he barely had his shirt done up, while his jacket was always undone. Marik had ripped his own shirt, so that his mid-riff would be on show, while hardly ever wearing his blue jacket. Atem himself, always had his own blue jacket, somehow clipped onto his shoulders somehow, which allowed for it to blow out behind him like it was some form of cape, while beneath his white shirt, it was evident he wore a black shoulder strap tight fitting top.

However, the Angel as Marik had called him came running over, his jacket and shirt always neatly done up, his white shirt tucked into his blue trousers. However, today for some reason, that same Angel wore his jacket undone, his shirt un-tucked from his trousers, and a couple of buttons unbuttoned revealing his pale creamy white flesh. His long mid-back length snowy white hair tied back in a tight pony tail, as to keep the young British teen from overheating, while hanging around his neck; upon rope like cord was a strange Golden ring, with a strange pyramid within its center while five pointers hung lifelessly, as he came to a halt panting heavily

"Hey... S-sorry I'm late" The young British voiced male stated softly, as he glanced around the table at all the stares he was getting, "Huh? W-what is wrong?"

"Okay, when did Ryou and Bakura switch places?" A young blonde haired male, with bright brown eyes asked, as he stared between the two strangely identical males, "I mean, spike out Ryous hair a little more, and you have two Bakuras"

"That is not bloody funny you mutt!" Touzuko hissed, before pushing himself to stand up and walked over to his almost identical twin, grabbing his wrist and dragging him away from the group. Once they were out of sight and ear shot, Touzuko glared down at the slightly shorter male, "What are you trying to pull Ryou?" Touzuko asked, as he went about fixing up Ryous school uniform

"Oh... well, I couldn't leave the classroom, because Ushio was looking for me again" Ryou as he had been called stated, as he sighed, while allowing Touzuko to take his hair down, and rake his fingers through it, "Plus Ushio is afraid of you... I t-thought maybe, if I could get my appearance to match yours...He'd..."

"He'd think you were me, and leave you alone?" Touzuko questioned, glancing his ex-host over once more before sighing deeply

"Yeah... S-Sorry Bakura" Ryou murmured, as he glanced down staring at the grass

"Forget about it, come on the group wants to tell you something anyway" Touzuko stated dully, as he walked with Ryou back over towards the group, as they all glanced up seeing that Ryou was now looking like himself, instead of like his ex-Yami.

Once returning towards the rest of their friends, Ryou sighed deeply taking a seat beside Atem, as he sighed deeply once again, while opening his bag and taking out his lunch, which consisted of nothing more than a sandwich, a apple, and a simple bottle of water. Taking a bite of his sandwich after Ryou had unwrapped it; Ryou glanced up before mumbling around a bite of his sandwich,

"So... w-what did you want to tell me?" Ryou asked, glancing his milk chocolate brown eyes around the group

"Well Ryou-Kun" A creamy coloured young male started, who looked exactly like Atem, except for his skin colour wasn't tanned, and his eyes were a rich amethyst, "We were planning on going to Mariks beach house for the Summer Break, we all going, so are you, right?" The young boy asked in an almost childish voice

"Erm... Maybe?" Ryou replied weakly, before sighing, "I don't really want to cramp everyone's fun time Yugi-Kun, so I will just stay home" Ryou replied receiving looks of shock from everyone around the two pushed together tables

"But this is why we wanted to ask you, we are inviting you, so you can take a load off, and actually enjoy the summer with us all" Yugi replied, as he had been called looking over Atem, to stare at Ryou

"Well... Wouldn't I just be cramping your style?" Ryou asked, as Yugi looked at him quizzically, "Well, I would be the only single one there, so it wouldn't be fair on all of you"

"Wait, Bakura told us three single people are going!" the one Touzuko had called a mutt stated, looking between Touzuko and Ryou

"What? But Bakura and Mariku are dating each other" Ryou explained, receiving a glare from his ex-Yami, "Don't bloody look at me like that, you wanker!"

"We ain't bloody dating!" Touzuko hissed, crossing his arms over his chest, "We broke up a couple of weeks ago"

"Well, you didn't exactly tell me! And I have to LIVE with YOU!" Ryou shouted, staring at his ex-Yami, before turning his gaze to the only other tanned male, "Mariku? Is Bakura telling the truth?"

"Well, half right. It was a mutual agreement to split up" The one Ryou had called Mariku stated, in a mono-tone voice, while glancing his purple dark eyes towards Ryou, as a smirk tugged at his lips, "Plus, it only happened, because 'Florence' over there whines like a bitch, and moaned out another persons' name" Mariku hissed darkly as he indicated towards his apparent ex boyfriend

"Fucking call me that again, and you will never get it again!" Touzuko growled darkly, as he jumped to his feet glaring at the tallest Egyptian male, "And I wouldn't off called another persons' name out, if you could actually satisfy me!"

"Oh really!? Who is the one that whines about not being able to bloody walk in the mornings!?" Mariku shouted back, causing everyone around them to stare in shock, "Well Florence!?"

"That is fucking it!" Touzuko shouted, jumping over the table, and pouncing at Mariku, punching the other hard in the side of the face, as tanned flesh entwined with milky white.

Everyone else around the table, just watched with widened eyes, as the two ex-Yamis punched, kicked and even bit at the other, which caused for them to roll around upon the grass. Marik just sighed and stood up, wrapping an arm around Touyas waist as he walked away from the group, explaining he was going to head off to class. Ryou however, just sighed deeply banging his head off of the table

"Ryou-Kun?" Yugi asked worriedly, before watching as the more innocent of the group stood up, eyes covered by his white bangs, fists clenched as he inhaled, "R-Ryou-Kun?"

"STOP FUCKING FIGHTING!" Ryou shouted, causing everyone, including the two fighting Yamis to stop and stare at the British teen, "What the fuck is wrong with you!? It is bloody obvious that you Wankers are still dating, so quit trying to fucking fool everyone!"

"Ryou... We ain't fucking dating!" Touzuko hissed, punching Mariku in the face again, before dragging himself up, and dusting his now screw-with uniform off, "That fucker can burn in hell for all I care"

"Bullshit!" The younger British teen shouted, before grabbing his school bag, and turning on his heel and began to walk away from the rest of the group, "I won't be going with you wankers anywhere, Think I will stay home away from complete and utter tossers" Ryou growled out, causing everyone to stare at him wide eyed

"Well done Thief" Atem hissed, before glaring at the ancient ex-tomb robber before taking Yugis hand and walking off after Ryou

"Well, that could of gone better" The blonde haired brown eyed male stated, before sighing and grabbing his own school bag, "See you after school, Kaiba"

"Yeah alright, do try to not start any fights, or get in any Joey" The one called Kaiba stated, looking up at his little puppy, "Anyway, you are going to be late"

"Crap! See you guys later!" Joey shouted, quickly kissing Kaibas cheek before running off the same direction Marik and Touya headed, leaving the three males, along with two girls who had stayed reasonably quiet throughout the entire event that just played out

"Fuck it!" Touzuko hissed, glaring at Mariku, "I swear I will bloody kill you in your sleep!" Touzuko hissed before sauntering over to the table and grabbing his bag as he headed off in another direction

"Well boys, who will talk to Ryou and ask him to come with us?" A big busted, blonde haired female asked, while glancing her purple eyes between the two boys

"I believe Yugi and Atem are going to" Kaiba stated, before closing the book he had been reading, "Come on Gardner we have class"

"Yeah alright, I hope Yugi and Atem can persuade Ryou to join us" The one Kaiba called Gardner stated, pushing her shoulder length brown hair out of her blue eyes, "Anyway, see you after school Mai"

"Sure thing sugar" The blonde stated, watching as her girlfriend and the groups richest member walk off in the same direction as Touzuko, before she glanced towards Mariku, "Come on big boy, we have Physical ed" Mai stated, grabbing for Marikus school jacket collar and dragging him off in a different direction.

Grumbling under his breath, Ryou grabbed for his home-made blue and white striped cooking apron, slipping it over his head before tying it behind his back. His last two classes of the day, was a double food tech, which Ryou enjoyed more than anything else, other than his English classes, which unfortunately for Ryou he shared with the three ex-Yamis. Groaning inwardly, Ryou walked over to his preparation station, as Atem and Yugi sauntered into the class followed by a short elderly woman, who had naturally turned grey hair, and dull blue eyes.

Glancing briefly at Yugi and Atem, as the two grabbed their own aprons and joined Ryou at the second preparation table from the front of the class, as their food tech teacher smiled as brightly as she could

"Good afternoon class" The elderly women spoke softly, as she turned her back to the class and wrote four main meal times upon the large black board, "Today class, you are free to choose a meal from these four main meal times, and make it your own"

"Erm... Mrs Clarke" Ryou spoke up softly, as he rubbed the back of his neck

"Yes Bakura-kun, what is it?" Mrs Clarke as she had been called, spoke softly turning to face Ryou

"If say for example, I choose Breakfast. Does that mean I could make any form of meal that is meant for breakfast?" Ryou asked, knowing that nobody else in his class would ask

"Exactly, same goes for Lunch, Dinner and even one not many people would know off. Supper. Is there any other questions?" Mrs Clarke asked softly, noticing another student raised their hand.

While listening carefully to their food tech teacher, Yugi leaned into Ryou and nudged him slightly before parting his lips and speaking

"Ono... Ryou-Kun?" Yugi asked, catching even Atems attention

"Nani?" Ryou asked, glancing towards his short friend, noticing that Yugi seemed to fidget slightly, and even seemed rather nervous, "Yugi-Kun?"

"Let me" Atem stated lowly, "Ryou-Kun. About lunch time, ignoring the obvious idiots. We all would love you to come with us, the last break we had, you stayed at home" Atem stated softly, knowing to tread cautiously around Ryou, as over the years it had seemed Ryou Bakura, had somewhat turned almost dark. Especially towards the British teens own Yami, Touzuko Bakura, and Mariku Ishtar, However, no one ever seemed to know why, "Will you maybe think it over? I promise it will be lots of fun, and we will have games to play. Maybe even Truth or Dare, and both myself and Yugi know how much you enjoy playing that game"

"I don't want to go Atem, nothing will change my mind. So please, stop asking" Ryou stated agitatedly, as he sighed deeply before glancing back up to the front of the class

"Bakura-Kun, which type of meal will you prepare today?" Mrs Clarke asked as she smiled softly towards the British teenager

"Erm... I will do Dinner, as I have a great idea for the meal itself" Ryou stated softly, a bright smile touching his lips

"Good choice, Bakura-Kun. Atem-Kun, Yugi-Kun. What will you two choose?" Mrs Clarke asked the final two males gently

"Ono... Could I possibly do a Desert for Supper?" Yugi asked softly, receiving a light nod, "Then Supper please Mrs Clarke."

"Okay and yourself Atem-Kun?"

"Hmm, I will also do Supper" Atem stated proudly, as he grabbed Yugis hand and pulled him over to the side of the classroom, where a large list of things they could make in deserts and snacks was listed, "Listen Aibou, if we want Ryou to come with us, we need to find a way to change his mind"

"But Atem... Once Ryou makes up his mind, it is final" Yugi stated sadly glancing over to said British teen noticing how he already had some meat, and spices on his side of the preparation table, "I think that maybe Ryou-Kun was going to think about coming, until Bakura and Mariku started fighting"

"That is what I also thought, maybe the tomb robber can convince him" Atem said disdainfully before selecting what he wanted to make.

At the end of the first half of food tech, Atem and Yugi were play fighting with handmade whipped cream, when they paused briefly to take a deep breath, only to gasp and glance around to see Ryou shaking slightly too some music he was listening to. Raising their brows, Atem and Yugi sneaked over to Ryou to inhale the sweet yet spicy smell coming from the simmering meat in a reasonably sized pot. Glancing their eyes towards each other, before returning their gaze back to the pot, noticing Ryou had covered it

"May I help?" Ryou asked softly, tugging both Atem and Yugi by their jackets away from his little cooking area

"What are you making Ryou-Kun?" Yugi asked softly, staring brightly up at Ryou

"Just something" Ryou stated with a shrug, "What about you?"

"Oh... Ono, I am making cheese cake" Yugi said brightly, "With handmade cream to decorate the top" Yugi explained softly

"I was just making a variety of scones and cupcakes" Atem stated proud of himself, noticing how several new faces appeared at the classroom door, "Seems we have a crowed"

"Huh?" Ryou questioned before turning around, "Ugh..."

"They could probably smell your delicious cooking Ryou-Kun" Yugi piped up cheerfully, before noticing the students were shooed out of the classroom by their teacher, "Anyway, time to check my Cheesecake base" Yugi said brightly as he hurried over to the fridge.

Near the end of their class, Ryou sighed deeply while carefully stirring a pot of what looked like plain boiled rice, before cheeking on the covered pot, giving it a quick stir when he heard a commotion outside of the room

"Quick! It's in there, can't you smell it?" A girls voice stated loudly

"It smells delicious! I wonder what it is!" a males voice sounded

Both of which caused Ryou to roll his eyes, as the classroom door swung open, and in walked Touzuko panting slightly looking around the classroom. Touzukos russet coloured brown eyes landed on Ryou stirring something, as he smirked

"Good afternoon, Mrs Clarke. I was just coming to check on my brother" Touzukos voice sounded, causing Ryou to grit his teeth, as he glanced over to his ex-Yami

"Of course, Touzuko. Bakura-Kun is just over there" Mrs Clarke said softly, allowing the British male to saunter over to Ryou

"What are you making? We could smell it out side in gym" Touzuko questioned, as he looked over Ryous shoulder

"Piss off Bakura" Ryou hissed lowly, as he grabbed a small spoon, "Can you leave now?"

"Nope" Touzuko stated, taking the spoon within Ryous hand, as he walked over to the covered pot, and carefully lifting the lid, as his mouth began to salivate. Gulping, Touzuko scooped up a small spoonful before placing it into his mouth, and moaning lowly to the taste, "Mmm you need a pinch of salt Ryou, and a little more of that paprika season thing" Touzuko stated, glancing at Ryou with a devious smirk

"erm... Why?" Ryou questioned, snatching the spoon and taking a small amount himself, before groaning, "Alright, fine, you are right" Ryou hissed lowly, adding the extra salt and paprika, before stirring the pots contents again, "Want to try it now?"

"Definitely!" Touzuko stated proudly, taking another small taster as he moaned lowly, "Much better, how is that one doing?" Touzuko asked indicating to the Rice

"Erm... I don't know, how much of this do I add?" Ryou asked lowly, holding out a jar of mixed spices, and a jar of mixed herbs

"Hmm, about a teaspoon of the spices, and a table spoon of herbs I think" Touzuko stated, before stealing another mouthful of the simmering thick blood coloured juices simmering around some meat

"Touzuko bloody Florence Bakura!" Ryou hissed, shoving Bakura out of his cooking station, "Quit stealing my food!"

"Oh, sorry mum. But I can't help it!" Touzuko hissed back playfully, handing Ryou the spoon

"Get out!" Ryou hissed, shoving Bakura again before returning to add the spices and herbs into the fully cooked boiled rice.

Feeling everyone's eyes upon him, Ryou groaned lowly as he grabbed for a bowl like plate, and dished up a single person amount of rice, followed by one ladle of the unusual looking meat and sauce, before grabbing a clean spoon. Sighing softly, Ryou walked over to his food tech teacher and placed the plate down smiling brightly

"Here you are Mrs Clarke" Ryou stated softly, causing for his food tech teacher to glance up at him brightly

"Oh Bakura-Kun, this looks absolutely delicious" Mrs Clarke exclaimed happily before taking a small mouthful of the rice and meat together, "Mmm this is delicious, I can taste the herbs and spices within the rice. Both balanced out brilliantly"

"Heh... Thank you" Ryou said proudly, "The meat and sauce, is Diced chicken, sautéed in a light Barbeque sauce, before diced onions and mushrooms where added. I allowed it to simmer together for 45 minutes, before adding the barbeque chicken flavoured stock" Ryou explained softly, as everyone in the classroom just stared at Ryou in shock

"Well, I must admit this is delicious Bakura-Kun. What would you call this dish?" Mrs Clarke asked softly, causing for Ryou to blink for several moments before glancing over to Touzuko, who at the moment had stolen a plate of the rice and sauce and sat on the side eating

"I didn't actually originally make it to begin with" Ryou stated softly, "This recipe is about 5,000 years old. It was passed down my family line on my fathers' side of the family" Ryou stated, as everyone heard a spoon dropping to the floor

"Ryou?" Touzuko asked lowly, while staring at his ex-host wide eyed, "This isn't... is it?" Touzuko asked lowly as Ryou nodded lightly

"This dish is a barbeque chicken curry, with light and fluffy seasoned spice rice. Its original name and origin is from Ancient Egypt, the dishes name is: Touzuko Special" Ryou explained, keeping his eyes upon his teachers face, as she stared wide eyed at her pupil

"Touzuko?" Mrs Clarke asked, as Touzuko jumped off the table and walked over to Ryou grabbing his shoulder

"Yeah, Touzuko means Thief King. According to our family History, there was a lone survivor of a terrible attack on a small village. He was known as the Thief King. Back then, no one had last names, and so our ancestors name was Bakura" Touzuko explained, gripping Ryous shoulder, "When myself and Ryou were born, our mother and father noticed that I had a very strange birth mark, they looked into it, and found that my birth mark was the exact same style as a battle wound our ancestor had down his face, and so they called me Touzuko. Then decided to be funny and call me bloody Florence" Touzuko hissed as a small chuckle escaped Ryous lips

"Yeah, and the name Touzuko suits you. How many times have you stolen my jeans? Or my T-Shirts? My Spare School uniform when both of yours are dirty?" Ryou asked, glancing at Touzuko, "But yes Mrs Clarke, this recipe is a family recipe. Our mother use to make it for Touzuko on his birthday, while I got Cream Puffs"

"I see, well this is a delicious meal. It has the right balance of spices and herbs" Mrs Clarke stated happily, "Now go clean up your station, Touzuko please go back to class before you get into trouble"

"Could I stay and help Ryou clean up? He did steal MY Birthday meal" Touzuko stated proudly, as he received a small nod and chuckle, "Come on little brother"

"Don't call me that you wanker" Ryou hissed under his breath, grabbing Touzukos wrist and dragging him over to his kitchen station, and forcing the slightly elder of the two to clean up the sides, While Ryou swiftly and quickly packed up the rice into a heat proof Tupperware box, followed the barbeque chicken curry.

Spending twenty minutes cleaning up, Ryou packed his two Tupperware boxes into his bag, making sure they were both secure, before removing his apron and shoving it into a plastic bag he had kept within his school bag. Groaning lowly, Ryou stared up at Touzuko who was standing at the doorway, while talking with Atem, when suddenly something caused Touzuko to glance up, and noticing Ryou staring at him as he smirked, before nodding. Sighing out deeply, Ryou grabbed his two bags and walked over to his food tech teacher

"Well, Mrs Clarke, Thank you for teaching me this past year, and thank you for making me into a better cook" Ryou said softly, shifting through his trouser pocket and holding out a small white box with a pale blue ribbon tied around it towards the elderly women, "I made these for you, as a way of saying thank you"

"Oh Bakura-Kun. You didn't have to" Mrs Clarke stated softly, accepting the small box, Smiling softly Mrs Clarke untied the small box, which caused for it to open up revealing several homemade chocolates, "Oh Bakura-Kun, Thank you"

"You are welcome Mrs Clarke. I hope I am in your classes again next year" Ryou said softly, hugging his food tech teacher, before bidding her a good bye and walking towards the door way

"Well that was bloody soppy" Touzuko stated, leaning against the wall, "Anyway, come with me, we need to talk"

"No we don't" Ryou stated simply, as he walked past Touzuko, which caused for the slightly taller male to grab for Ryous wrist, "Let go Touzuko"

"Don't call me that Ryou" Touzuko hissed lowly, tugging Ryou down the hallway, and towards the stairs, "And yes, we do need to talk"

"If you don't let go of me this instant Touzuko Florence Bloody Bakura, I will bite your fucking hands off!" Ryou hissed darkly, as he was suddenly slung into the side of stair way, as the British teen gasped before groaning lowly

"I swear, I am to bloody soft on you" Touzuko hissed, pinning Ryou to the wall with his own groin, before gripping the teenagers chin and forcing Ryou to look up at him, "Now we need to talk, and you will listen"

"Oh will I? All it takes is for one scream, and everyone will see you pinning your so called little brother to the wall, with perversion styled interests" Ryou stated, about ready to scream, causing Touzuko to groan lowly before crushing his lips upon Ryous, which caused said teen to gasp lowly.

Breaking the quick kiss, only seconds later, Touzuko leaned his forehead against Ryous smirking deviously, before parting his lips

"Right, about Summer Break, you are coming with us ain't you?" Touzuko purred out, all while continuing to pin said teen to the wall, using only his own hips

"No I ain't!" Ryou hissed, as a dark chuckle sounded from Behind Touzuko

"Well now, how long were you going to keep me in the dark?" Marikus voice sounded as he walked over to the two albino males, smirking deviously, "Didn't we say we would both persuade Ryou to join us?"

"Yes well, you see Mariku. You were late" Touzuko purred, before gasping lowly as his long hair was tugged backward, before soft bronze lips claimed his own

"Erm... When you two are quite bloody finished! I want to go home!" Ryou hissed, as he tried pushing Touzuko back, only succeeding in getting both his hands pinned to the wall, one by Mariku and the other by Touzuko, "Erm... What are you doing?"

"Well, you see little cream puff. You spoiled mine and Fluffys fun earlier, so now you have to come on this summer break to mine and Mariks family summer house" Mariku purred out huskily, before glancing at Touzuko as the two nodded

"I am not going!" Ryou hissed, as he tried forcing his wrists out of the two psycho Yamis grip before suddenly Ryou gasped out lowly, "Uh... M-Mariku... B-Bakura..."

"Come with us, Hikari" Touzuko purred against Ryous bare neck, before nibbling softly and rocking his groin into Ryous, which caused for said teen to groan lowly

"Yeah little cream puff, if you come with us, you will have lots and lots of fun" Mariku purred into Ryous ear, before taking said earlobe into his mouth, sucking and nibbling softly, causing Ryou to start panting

"I... uh..." Ryou attempted to protest, until a harsh rock of hips caused Ryou to cry out lowly, "P-Please..."

"Say you will come with us, and we will stop" Both Touzuko and Mariku purred at the same time, all while Touzuko continued to rock his hips against Ryous, and Mariku began trailing light kisses down to Ryous neck

"I... Fine! J-Just s-stop!" Ryou cried out, as he managed to dig his nails into the two separate hands holding his wrists, "S-Stop... heh... please"

"Okay" Mariku stated simply, releasing Ryous wrist and smirking

"Done, but you still owe me dinner Hikari" Touzuko purred, as he cupped Ryous cheeks and kissed Ryou quickly yet chastely before smirking and walking off with Mariku.

Gasping and panting lightly, Ryou groaned, as he slid down the wall of the stair way. Dropping to his ass, Ryou pulled his knees into his chest as he rested his head on his knees

"Bloody wankers" Ryou groaned, before calming his body down and glanced up slowly, noticing he was the only student still probably left in the school.

Sighing deeply, Ryou dragged himself to his feet, and ran through the hallways towards the entrance of the school. Pausing briefly when Ryou spotted Touzuko, who was leaning against the door frame, standing alone as if waiting for someone, which caused Ryou to begin growling under his breath. Ryou then quickly opened up his locker, and grabbed for his school books, before slamming his locker door shut, and causing Touzuko to glance up and turn towards him

"Hey"

"Don't fucking hey me! You HENTAI!" Ryou hissed, as he shoved his books into the plastic bag containing his apron and pushed past Touzuko, only to have his wrist grabbed once again, "Get of me Touzuko"

"Listen, I didn't mean for it to go that far" Touzuko stated lowly, pulling Ryou back and wrapping his arms around the shorter teens' torso, "I actually thought Mariku forgot about it. I thought I could off had you alone, and asked you to come. Sorry Hikari"

"Get the fuck off me; otherwise you and Mariku will never have sex again, unless HE goes Straight!" Ryou hissed, struggling to get out of Touzukos grip

"I honestly do want you to come with us" Touzuko stated lowly, nipping Ryous ear before purring huskily, "And before you ask, no me and that fucker are not together, we did split up. We just sort of sleep with each other once a week"

"I don't care! I am not getting in the middle of you two Hentais!" Ryou hissed, as he managed to push Touzuko of him, "Now fuck off!"

"Hikari!" Touzuko shouted, as he watched Ryou run off out of the school gates, Sighing with a low groan, Touzuko then decided he too should head home, so that he could pack his suitcase for the summer break.

Back at the Bakura house hold, Ryou was in his bedroom sitting at his desk when he heard Touzuko walk along the hallway. Sighing Ryou planned to ignore his ex-Yami, when he heard something pass under his door, and footsteps walking away from the door and back along the hallway. Raising a curious brow, Ryou glanced over his shoulder as he noticed a white envelop sitting on the floor. Groaning Ryou pulled himself out of his chair, and sauntered over to the bedroom door, noticing the Envelop had his name written upon the front in neat cursive hand writing. Groaning inwardly, Ryou leaned forward, picked up the envelop and walked back over to his desk.

Sitting down, Ryou looked over the envelop before opening it up, only to come faced with three different coloured pieces of card, which caused for Ryou to raise his brow before removing the hand written letter, as he began reading it slowly

'_Dear Ryou, _

_I didn't know if you would say yes to coming on the summer break, so I prepared this small card pack for you anyway. Inside the envelop you would of found three pieces of coloured card. The three colours represent one of the drivers, Marik is the only driver unavailable, simply because only me and him can fit on his bike. Sorry. However, the other drivers are as follows:_

_Pale blue Belongs to Seto Kaiba, he will be driving his big 7-seater car, and he still has room for one more person._

_Lavender belongs to Mai, she is taking her sports car, and including herself, Tea, Tristan and Duke, she does have room for one more. Especially if that one more is you._

_Red should be obvious. This one belongs to Touzuko. He has plenty of room, as only he will be in his car. _

_However, the current arrangements are as follows:_

_Seto in his 7-seater will be, himself, Joey, Yugi, Atem and Mariku._

_Mai in her sports car will be, herself, Tea, Tristan and Duke._

_Marik on his bike, with me._

_Leaving Touzuko to drive on his own._

_This is also another reason that we wanted you to come, because we really don't want anyone driving alone, simply because it a two hour drive and well leaving Touzuko to drive on his own is harsh. He doesn't even know he is driving alone yet, he knows about the cards. It was his idea to use the cards so we could all pick our driver._

_Depending on your choice, especially if you are coming that is, hang the chosen coloured card from your bedroom door handle. So Touzuko can contact the driver and let them know to come pick you up._

_Me and Marik really want you to come, because we have some secrets to let you in on, these secrets are things we have heard between Touzuko and Mariku. Trust me; one of those things is what you want to hear._

_We love you Ryou, remember that._

_Hopefully we see you in the morning_

_With all our love_

_Touya &amp; Marik'_

Sighing deeply, Ryou glanced over the three pieces of card again as he grabbed the red piece, out of feeling pity, and walked towards his bedroom door, as he quickly opened the door and hung it on his door handle. Once done, Ryou decided to get his own suitcase packed, so he could just get to sleep already. He had, had a long tiring day, and just wanted to sleep it all away, or he wished he could when he once again heard footsteps walking along the hallway, only to freeze as the sound of something dropping and banging to the floor caught his attention. Raising a curious brow, Ryou gasped as he spun on his heel and ran towards the bedroom door, quickly opening it as he ran into the hallway only to go face first into Touzuko

"Ouchies" Ryou hissed, as he glanced up at Touzuko, noticing his ex-Yami was staring wide eyed at his door handle, releasing seconds later Ryou chuckled, "Don't get any funny ideas, I only picked you as the driver, out of pity"

"W-What?" Touzuko asked blinking, before noticing Ryou standing before him, with his arms crossed over his chest

"I said, don't get any ideas, I only picked you as the driver out of pity" Ryou stated again, as he turned on his heel and grabbed the red card, before turning back to Touzuko and handing it to him, "At least now you won't be driving up there alone"

"Wait, how did you know I was driving up alone?" Touzuko asked, staring at his ex-Hikari

"Touya told me, in that letter you shoved under my door, except she said you didn't know" Ryou explained, watching the others face

"Well, I knew, Mariku told me he was going up with Kaiba instead of me" Touzuko stated simply, before glancing down at the suitcase, "Oh yeah, your suit case"

"Yeah thanks, well at least now you will have company" Ryou stated, picking his suit case up, and turning on his heel to enter his bedroom

"Thanks Ryou, it means a lot" Touzuko murmured, before walking down the hallway to his own room to start packing.

Spending about two hours packing, Ryou finally collapsed upon his bed with an exhausted groan, staring at the clock sitting on his bedside table with a sigh. It was only 10pm, and Ryou was already so tired, that he quickly stripped down to his boxers, and climbed under the covers before releasing one final sigh, and closing his eyes allowing sleep to take hold of him.

While along the hallway, Touzuko was laying back on his bed with his phone on loud speaker, as he growled darkly

"No you listen to me! I told you we were through, that fucking stunt earlier was out of order!" Touzuko growled out venomously

"Don't be like that Bakura, I said I was sorry. All this because you wanted to persuade Ryou on your own" Marikus voice sounded, causing Touzuko to growl lowly

"I fucking mean it Mariku. Don't fucking bother talking to me over the summer break"

"Well that is tough shit Bakura, because you already know we were the two getting the drinks" Mariku stated nonchalantly

"Well, you can fucking do it yourself! I ain't fucking doing anything with you, and this conversation is fucking over!" Touzuko shouted darkly, as he ended the call and tossing his phone onto his bed, "Fucking bastard" Touzuko growled out to no one but himself, as he laid down on his bed listening to the movements of Ryous room, only to find that it was dead quiet.

Raising a curious brow, Touzuko glanced over towards his alarm clock, as he sighed deeply while dragging himself from his bed. Running his slender bony fingers through his long hair, Touzuko dragged himself to stand up while stretching his arms above his head, hearing his back and shoulders crack, Touzuko smirked before walking over to his bedroom door, and opened it wide as he exited his own room. Once outside his own bedroom door, Touzuko sauntered down towards Ryous bedroom door, as he knocked the door lightly, however, not hearing a reply, Touzuko slowly opened the door and glanced in.

What Touzuko saw, made the sadistic ex-Yami stare wide eyed. Before him, lying sprawled out upon the queen size bed, in nothing but his boxers, was Ryou. He was laying face down on his bed, looking so calm and peaceful. Chuckling lowly, Touzuko walked into the teenagers' bedroom and glanced around, seeing Ryous suite case leaning against the wall, Touzuko sighed before walking over to his Hikaris bed. Watching the younger male sleeping, Touzuko groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair, before grabbing for the thin summer blanket, and throwing it lightly over Ryous half naked body, before crouching down beside the bed, his russet coloured eyes watching Ryou closely

"Now I know why Marik and Touya keep calling you the Angel of the group" Touzuko murmured to himself, as he leaned up, and kissed Ryous forehead, before sitting back watching his Hikari sleeping.

Shifting slightly upon the floor, Touzuko rested his head in his arms upon Ryous bed, in a comfortable position as he sighed deeply before allowing his eyes to slowly drift close,

"Ryou..." with that one word slipping from his lips, Touzuko breathed slowly before he finally allowed sleep to eventually take a hold of the ex-Yami, and dragging him into a deep relaxed slumber

**Author's Notes:**Erm... Well then... Never had the actual agreeing to the summer Break chapter before. I think this has turned out pretty well, what do you guys think?


	2. Truth is out

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I DO HOWEVER OWN THIS PLOT AND TOUYA!**

**Author's Notes:**not to bad of a re-write if I do say so myself, now on to the next chapter

**Summary:**The gang decide to take their Summer break at the Ishtar Beach house. Ryou doesn't want to originally go, until Mariku and Bakura grab him on the last day of school and persuade him to go, in a way that others would of have found unappreciate. But, it works, and Ryou joins them. Spending five weeks having summer parties, drinking alcohol, playing random games, and just out right enjoying themselves. But how will things go, when Bakura goes looking for Ryou, to confess to him, only to find that the psychotic Yami, Mariku is just about to de-flower the young British teen.

**WARNINGS!**** YAOI! Mentions of Yuri, Hetero relationships, Detailed Sex scenes, Verbal abuse.**

**Pairings:**Main pairing is a secret, but mentions of: Blindshipping(AtemxYugi), PuppyShipping(JoeyxSeto), DanceShipping(MaixTea), Chaseshipping(DukexTristan}, AttractionShipping(MarikxTouya(Own Pairing)), Tendershipping(BakuraxRyou), DeathShipping(MarikuxRyou), PsychoShipping(BakuraxMariku) and of course the actual shipping which will remain a secret, unless anyone can guess it. If five people can guess it, I will add it to the Shipping list.

The skies glimmered in a pale blue, large fluffy white clouds spread across the sky, however, not one cloud could blot out the bright glare of the golden ball of molten fire. Its bright rays of light seeping through pale blue curtains, as it spread slowly over the crisp white sheets and covers of the queen sized bed sitting in the centre of the room, which pulled low irritated groans to slip from parted lips. Milk chocolate brown eyes slowly fluttered opened, only to squeeze shut as the owner rolled over and stretched their arms out, only to gasp and retract their hands back quickly. Milk chocolate brown eyes snapped open, staring towards the greyish white locks of hair laying on the edge of their bed. Gulping thickly, Ryou could hear the distinct sounds of a phone ringing, which caused Ryou to raise a slim white brow before reaching his hand out and shaking at the body sleeping against his bed

"Erm... Bakura?" Ryou called out softly, receiving a low groan as a reply, before his hands were swatted away, "Bloody tosser" Ryou hissed lowly, as he dragged himself out of his bed.

Making sure to not disturb his sleeping ex-Yami, Ryou sauntered out of his bedroom door, and began walking down along the hallway only to pause at Touzukos bedroom. Raising a curious brow, Ryou walked into Touzukos bedroom, where he saw his Ex-Yamis phone light up buzzing. Groaning Ryou walked over to it, grabbing it quickly as he looked at the caller ID and sighed deeply, while quickly answering the phone and turning it to loud speaker

"Hello?" Ryou asked tiredly, somewhat sounding like Touzuko

"Bakura, we need to talk. Can I come round before we leave for the trip?" Marikus voice sounded into the room

"What do we need to tal- *Yawn* talk about?" Ryou asked, sauntering out of Touzukos bedroom and back down along the hallway towards the top of the stairs

"About what happened yesterday, don't play fucking stupid with me Florence!" Mariku growled out, causing Ryou to raise a slim white brow

"Haha! Oh my, you thought I was Bakura?" Ryou asked laughing softly, before turning on his heel as he walked back down towards his bedroom

"Wait, cream-puff?" Mariku questioned, seeming to sound rather shocked

"Well yeah, you really think that wanker is awake?" Ryou hissed, "And you owe me a fucking apology!" Ryou growled out walking into his bedroom, to see Touzuko curled up on the floor, head rested in his arms, in just his stone washed jeans

"Look, Ryou. I am sorry about yesterday, but how else were we going to persuade you to come with us?" Mariku questioned as a low groan echoed into the room

"You think that is a bloody apology? You should bloody beg me to forgive you!" Ryou hissed, before walking over to Touzuko and kicking him, "Oi you wanker! Wake the fuck up! If I have to talk to your little boyfriend any longer I am smashing your phone" Ryou growled out, kicking Touzuko again while holding the phone out

"W-what?" Touzuko questioned, rubbing at his eyes as he glanced up to take his phone, "Hello?"

"Ah, Bakura! What is fucking wrong with your bloody Hikari?" Marikus voice sounded, causing Touzuko to groan and bang his head off of the side of Ryous bedside table, while said Hikari was gathering up some clothes

"What the fuck do you want? I told you yesterday not to bloody talk to me" Touzuko hissed, his russet slanted eyes watching the way Ryou moved around the room, "And you fucking calling at..." Touzuko paused to glance at the small clock, "Fuck! It is fucking 7am! It is way to fucking early to deal with your shit!" Touzuko hissed threateningly

"We need to talk, and I want to come over before I am picked up by Kaiba" Mariku stated, causing Touzuko to grow,

"No! You can't fucking come over, I don't want to see your bloody face this early in the morning, now fuck off!" Touzuko growled, ending the call and turning his phone off, as he leaned his head back as he remembered why he had slept on the floor in Ryous room.

However, standing outside the bedroom door, Ryou smirked, as he pumped his fist at his side before walking over to the bathroom. His feminine hips swaying as he paused at the bathroom door, opening it slowly Ryou glanced over his shoulder as he called out

"Hey, Yami... want to take a shower?" Ryou asked innocently, a devious smirk touching his lips as he heard a sudden sharp inhale of air

"You want me to share a shower with you?" Touzuko asked, standing at the bedroom door

"Sure why not? Saves time doesn't it? We only have about an hour and half" Ryou stated with a small shrug of his shoulders as he sauntered into the bathroom, swaying his hips as he walked

"Ugh... Fuck it!" Touzuko growled out, as he walked into the bathroom after his Hikari, and closing the door behind him, "It does saves time, especially when you have breakfast to make" Touzuko stated, turning his back to Ryou as he unbuttoned his jeans

"Exactly" Ryou stated, turning the water on, as he placed his clean clothes and several towels upon the counter before pushing his boxers down over his thighs, causing them to puddle at his feet as he stepped out of them and climbed into the shower

"What is for breakfast?" Touzuko asked, pushing his jeans down, followed by his boxers as they dropped to the floor allowing Touzuko to step out of the puddle of denim and cotton, as he turned around, and climbed into the shower; closing the shower curtain behind him, his eyes instantly trailing up and down Ryous back

"What did you want?" Ryou asked, glancing over his shoulder, noticing his Yami staring at his backside, as he turned around while pushing the bottle of shampoo into Touzukos hands, "Quit bloody staring you Hentai!"

"Sorry mum, don't blame me that you have a nice looking ass" Touzuko stated with a smirk, taking the shampoo and squirting some into his hand, before handing the bottle back to Ryou, "As for what I'd like for breakfast, I don't know. Something filling? I am driving for two or so hours" Touzuko explained indicating for Ryou to turn around

"Hmm, so Sausage, bacon, eggs, beans, mushrooms and toast with fried bread?" Ryou questioned, doing as was asked, which was turning around as he gasped loudly feeling Touzukos hands massage his scalp, while lathering up the shampoo within his thick mid-back length hair

"Yeah that sounds good" Touzuko purred out, pulling Ryous head back slightly, as he continued coating each and every strand in the coconut scented shampoo.

Almost half an hour later, Ryou stumbled out of the bathroom wrapped in only his towel as he gripped for the door frame laughing, causing Touzuko to smirk and tug him back before covering his head in a thick white fluffy towel, and towel drying his hair laughing

"You really thought you could escape?" Touzuko teased, rubbing the thick towel over Ryous long hair, while said male began using a red fluffy towel to rub down Touzukos chest

"Yeah, but you bloody started it" Ryou stated cheerfully as he slyly grabbed for the corner of the black towel adorning his Yamis hips and tugged it harshly before running again

"You little shit!" Touzuko hissed out, as he ran after the slightly shorter male, who had darted down the stairs and into the living room

"If I'm a little shit, then you are a bloody wanker!" Ryou shouted back, before gasping loudly as he was pounced and pinned to the couch by a dripping wet and naked Touzuko

"I will rip you apart Ryou" Touzuko growled darkly, as he leaned down and bit Ryous bottom lip, before crushing their lips together, in a sneaky attempt to tug Ryous own pale blue towel off.

While the two were distracted by their unusually affectionate torment of the other, a set of dark purple eyes stared wide eyed, as did several other sets of eyes at the scene before them. Atem, Yugi, Joey, Seto, Mai, Tea, Marik, Touya, Mariku along with two other males stood staring wide eyed at the site, as the two albino males growled at each other, before Touzuko was thrown over the couch

"You bloody wanker!" Ryou shouted, about to pounce over the couch when he noticed his friends staring at him and Touzuko, "Bollocks... Forgot I gave Touya a spare key"

"Yeah... Wish I had called first" Touya stated, turning her eyes away only to snap her eyes back when two white haired albinos went rolling around the floor, in all their glory, "HEY!"

"Fuck!" Touzuko hissed, grabbing the towel from around Ryous shoulders to cover himself while glaring down at his Hikari, "You are seriously a little shit!"

"Go fuck yourself Yami" Ryou hissed, thankful for the towel around his hips being tightly wrapped around him, as he dragged himself to stand up, "Anyway! Touya you know where everything is, I will be back in five to make breakfast for everyone" Ryou stated, before running up to his room to get changed, followed by Touzuko growling and mumbling about Ryou being a stupid Hikari and giving a spare key to their best female friend.

Twenty minutes later, Ryou was just dishing up breakfast, while Touzuko was making a round of hot drinks. Everyone talking about the planned route up to the Ishtar summer house, explaining that after an hour driving they would take a quick pit stop to refuel, both themselves and cars if it was needed and of course to take toilet breaks. With everyone agreeing, they set out the course, as Ryou placed a large plate of sausages into the center of his party table, which seated up to 20 people. Touzuko however, handed everyone their drinks as they entered the kitchen to see Ryou placing a plate filled with several types of cooked eggs

"Right, these are plates to be used, just eat what you can" Ryou stated softly, grabbing two plates and filling them with one of each of the cooked eggs to both plates, followed by bacon, toast, sausages, beans to one and everything else to the other as he shoved the plate with something of everything on into Touzukos hands, "Here, you Hentai"

"Cheers, and you are just as much of a Hentai as I am" Touzuko teased, placing his plate on the kitchen side, as he grabbed for Ryous hot tea, "Anyway, here"

"Thank you" Ryou stated softly, taking his tea and walking into the living room to sit on the couch to eat his breakfast and drink his tea quietly

"Hey, what is wrong with Ryou-Kun?" Yugi piped up, looking back towards Touzuko who smirked deviously

"Well, mini Pharaoh. While taking a shower this morning, Ryou decided it would be funny to press his arse against my groin" Touzuko stated simply, "However, he didn't find it funny when I grabbed his hips and started tickling him, so he tried running out of the bathroom after we got out of the shower. I however, caught him and started towel drying his hair, when he ripped my towel off and ran down here"

"So you are saying, you two share the shower together?" Atem asked, glancing between Touzuko and Mariku

"Yep, we always have, because Ryou can't wash his hair without causing himself pain" Touzuko stated nonchalantly, "Anyhow! That's when I pounced the little shit onto the couch, and well, you sort of know the rest"

"Yes we do what a sight to see in the morning. If I wasn't wide awake before getting here, I definitely was after seeing the Angel and Demon frolicking around the floor and couch" Touya teased, as she shoved some egg into her mouth with a small chuckle.

Exactly an hour later, everyone was within their perspective drivers' cars, and driving down the motorway. Touzuko and Ryou sat in his red, two seater sports convertible, as music sounded softly from the speakers. Sitting upon the dash board sat a walkie-talkie plug in system, which wirelessly connected the three cars together; Marik however went without one simply because he was riding his bike with Touya clinging tightly to him and half asleep in a dreamy state.

However, Ryou simply glared at the contraption, his milk chocolate browns narrowing as Marikus voice sounded over the system

"Hey Fluffy! You okay back there?" Mariku had asked, followed by Kaiba telling him to shut up

"Piss of Mariku, I'm trying to fucking drive, you wanker!" Touzuko growled out, as he slammed his talkie device back onto its seat

"Hey guys, Mariks pulling back, any reason why?" Mai asked, as the sound of a bikes engine revved loudly driving beside Touzukos car, more correctly beside Ryou

"Hey Angel, When we get to the pit stop Touya wants to talk to you" Marik shouted over the sound of his bikes engine earning a nod from Ryou before speeding off back down the road in front of Kaibas car.

Raising a curious brow, Touzuko glanced over to his Hikari as he noticed said male hadn't really spoken since they got in the car, almost 45 minutes ago. Sighing out deeply, Touzuko reached his right over to the contraption upon his dash board and switched it to mute, so that no one could hear what he and Ryou spoke about. This caused Ryou to glance up

"Why'd you mute it for?" Ryou asked, reaching over to un-mute it, when his hand was suddenly grabbed

"Because I need to talk to you, and don't want that lot listening in" Touzuko stated simply, before slowly placing Ryous hand upon the stick shift, while still being held

"Then let go of my bloody hand" Ryou hissed, trying to pull his hand away, but every time he did he changed gear, "Seriously let go, you bloody wanker"

"You weren't calling me that in the shower this morning" Touzuko purred out, tightening his hold upon Ryous hand as he switched back into the right gear, "Anyway, I need to tell you something"

"What is Bakura?" Ryou hissed turning to look out at the fields they drove past

"About yesterday. I haven't actually apologised yet have I?" Touzuko asked, lightly squeezing Ryous hand

"No you haven't, the same as that wanker you sleep with" Ryou stated, shrugging his shoulders and causing for his seat belt to shift slightly, "Please let go of my bloody hand"

"Fine" Touzuko replied, releasing Ryous hand, as he watched from the corner of his eyes, as Ryou re-adjusted his seat belt, "Anyway, I want to say sorry for yesterday"

"I don't see how you can apologise, you are driving" Ryou stated simply, leaning forward for his rucksack and grabbing a bottle of water

"What is that meant to bloody mean!?" Touzuko growled out, turning his eyes to glare at Ryou as said male took a large mouthful of water

"TOUZUKO! Watch the fucking road!" Ryou screamed, reaching over and pulling the steering wheel in his direction, forcing the car to skid and returning back to the right lane

"Shit, Sorry" Touzuko stated, keeping his eyes on the road, as Ryou un-muted their talking contraption.

Spending the next 10 minutes in complete silence, Touzuko soon pulled up behind Mais red five seater sports car, with a low groan he noticed Ryou unfasten his seat belt and practically jump out of the car and ran down towards Kaibas car. Gritting his teeth, Touzuko unfastened his own seat belt as he climbed out of his car, stretching his arms above his head, which caused for Touzukos back and shoulders to pop and crack when a deep throaty chuckle reached his ears

"You never cease to surprise me, Fluffy" Marikus deep mono-tone voice sounded, causing Touzuko to hold back a growl

"What do you fucking want Mariku?" Touzuko hissed, leaning against his car door, and glancing towards the Egyptian male who was only several steps away

"I said earlier, we need to talk" Mariku stated walking the short distance to stand in front of Touzuko, "What is your fucking problem? One minute you don't give a fuck about the cream-puff, but as soon as someone else touches him in any sexual manner you lose your damned temper"

"Well, let me bloody think" Touzuko growled out, "He is MY fucking Hikari! And YOU had no fucking right touching him!" Touzuko shouted, causing for half of their group to turn towards them, "So how about keeping your fucking hands to yourself?"

"What, you jealous Touzuko? Jealous that just fucking maybe, since we split I may want your precious virgin of a Hikari?" Mariku growled into Touzukos face, earning him a hard punch

"Fucking say that again, go on I bloody dare you!" Touzuko shouted, grabbing for the front of Marikus black tight vest like top

"Jealous that I may want to fuck your little Hikaris brains out?" Mariku purred out, licking his lips

"That fucking does it!" Touzuko growled, punching Mariku again.

However, this resulted in the two ex Yamis to begin fighting on the side of the road, punching, kicking, biting each other and rolling around in the dirt. Everyone just shook their heads, as Yugi sighed out

"Atem, you go and get them to stop, and I will go get Ryou-Kun" Yugi stated lowly, earning him a nod, as Yugi ran off to the front of the parked vehicles, where he noticed Touya, Marik and Ryou talking quietly

"So yeah, the night they split up was after they had sex" Touya stated lowly, as she stared up into wide milk chocolate brown eyes, "Want to know why?"

"Yeah, what happened? They use to be all over each other" Ryou replied, leaning against Marik who had his arms wrapped around his waist, causing Touya to roll her eyes before chuckling

"Because, your idiot Yami, Moaned YOUR name out up to five times during sex that night" Touya stated proudly, ignoring the wide eyed expression she received as she continued, "Me and Marik heard them. Mariku was going ape shit; Touzuko however, was just defending himself. We heard Touzuko slam into the door, when Marik went to tell them to shut up, Touzuko stormed out in just his jeans, with blood dripping from his mouth and the side of his head"

"Mariku fucking hit him!?" Ryou growled out, "Just because the wanker couldn't cry the right name out?"

"Not just that Angel" Marik interrupted, "But because Touzuko told Mariku he didn't love him anymore. Because he loved someone else, and well, Mariku losing his temper attacked him" Marik explained before releasing Ryou, and walking over to his girlfriend as Mai and Kaiba returned with drinks, "Ooo Thanks Mai!" Marik cheered as she chucked him a bottle of water

"Here you go sweetheart" Mai stated softly, handing Ryou a bottle of water, and Touya a protein shake

"Thanks Mai" Touya and Ryou said in uni-son before looking at each other and laughing

"So did Bakura say who it was he loved?" Ryou asked, as he glanced towards Marik

"Nope, if he did we didn't hear it. So what they said yesterday in school about breaking up is true, however, Bakura still came round for two weeks, only twice for sex. But for the last two weeks we hadn't seen him come round" Marik explained before seeing Yugi walking towards them

"Ono... Ryou-Kun" Yugi spoke up nervously, "We have a problem, and only you can sort it"

"What is it?" Ryou asked softly, turning to face Yugi

"Mariku and Bakura are fighting again, except this time one of them may go over the ledge if they ain't careful. Even Atem is trying to stop them" Yugi spoke up, while his eyes were down cast

"Fuck sake!" Ryou hissed, "Yugi take my drink" Ryou stated, dropping it into his friends hands before running past him, as he curved between Kaiba, Mai and Tea as he came to a sudden halt, "I swear I will fucking kill them both!"

"Ryou-Kun?" Atem questioned, turning around to see Ryou with his fists clenched, however, Atem himself had received at least three scrapes and a black eye

"Who hit you?" Ryou asked quickly, looking at Atems face

"That would off been the thief" Atem stated with a shrug, as he walked past Ryou as he stopped placing a hand upon the teenagers shoulder, "Just be careful Ryou-Kun, they are fighting over you"

"That does it!" Ryou hissed, walking over to Touzukos car, seeing the car keys still sitting in the ignition, "Perfect!" Ryou hissed, as he jumped into the driver's seat, buckling his seat belt as he started the engine.

Hearing the car's engine begin to rev, everyone turned around to see Ryou reversing Touzukos car, before carefully driving it back so that it was facing the two fighting and rolling around Ex-Yamis. Smirking darkly, Ryou revved the engine a second time

"You wankers have to the count of THREE!" Ryou shouted loudly, slamming his hand down on the cars horn, causing Touzuko and Mariku to jump apart shielding their ears, "ONE!"

"Ryou! Get out of my car!" Touzuko shouted, taking a step towards the car

"TWO!" Ryou shouted, revving the engine again

"What are you trying to pull!?" Touzuko shouted, before thinking quickly, "Ryou stop this!"

"THREE!" Ryou shouted, driving the car forward, almost at speed before breaking instantly at Touzukos legs, just before he sent the Yami flying, "Get the fuck out of my fucking way!"

"NO! What are you doing!?" Touzuko shouted, as stood in front of his own car, which was revving up

"Killing that Egyptian wanker!" Ryou shouted, revving the car even louder, "Now MOVE!"

"NO!" Touzuko shouted, standing his ground, his dried blood brown slanted eyes locking with Ryous, while everything around him seemed to disappear except for himself and Ryou

"Someone go get Marik and Touya!" Atem shouted, as Tea ran off to grab the only missing members, "Someone needs to calm Ryou down, and if the thief can't do it, Touya can" Atem stated as he allowed Yugi to clean up his several scratches

"MOVE!" Ryou shouted, determined on sending the tallest Egyptian male over the side of the cliff, his milk chocolate brown eyes narrowing

"Ryou I ain't moving, not till you tell me what the fuck is going on!" Touzuko shouted back, noticing Touya and Marik creeping up behind his car, "Ryou, What did Marik and Touya tell you?"

"That doesn't fucking matter! NOW MOVE OR GET RUN OVER!" Ryou shouted, getting ready to stick the car in reverse, when suddenly the younger albinos vision went black, and he slumped forward at the wheel

"That should hold him, but this thing won't last long, not when he has the Ring, so get him out of the fucking car!" Touya shouted, causing Touzuko to run to the drivers' side door, yanking it open as he unbuckled the seat belt around Ryou, and dragging him out of the car

"What did you tell him!?" Touzuko shouted, as Touya walked over to him and sat on Ryous legs, while glancing her lilac eyes up at Touzuko

"I told him that you and Mariku did break up, that there was a fight over some bull shit, then Yugi came running over telling Ryou to get this end cause you two were fighting again" Touya said simply, feeling the body below her backside shift, "Well, Marik was right, millennium items don't work long against other millennium item holders"

"Ugh... what happened?" Ryou asked warily, as he tried sitting up, "Get of me"

"Sorry Angel!" Touya cried out, pouncing Ryou and hugging him tightly, "I am so sorry, did my fat ass hurt you?"

"Huh? What the bloody hell do you mean?" Ryou asked, seeing Touzuko standing over him, a snarl scowling his face, "What are you fucking looking at?"

"You, that is what I am bloody looking at!" Touzuko hissed, "What do you get out of trying to kill me!?"

"W-What!?" Ryou gasped out, looking around shocked, before staring back up at Touzuko, "Why did I try killing you?"

"I don't know! You tell me!" Touzuko hissed, as he grabbed Touyas arm and dragged her off of his Hikari, giving her a death glare, "One minute you were talking to me then the next thing I know you are trying to run me off the bloody cliff!" Touzuko hissed, grabbing for Ryous tank top as he pulled him up to his face, "Don't you ever, fucking scare the shit out of me!" Touzuko growled into Ryous face, before wrapping him up tightly in his arms

"What the?" Touya questioned, as Yugi and Marik dragged her away over towards Atem, "That isn't what happened"

"No, but because Marik didn't use the rod, and you did. You erased the event out of Ryous mind, the tomb robber obviously noticed it through their mind-link and came up with that" Atem explained, before glancing his eyes over to the two albinos, "What did you tell him Touya?"

"We told Ryou the truth about why his and my Yami broke up" Marik stated, moving closer, "Bakura moaned Ryous name out during sex, at least five times in one night" Marik stated before taking a deep breath, "That ended up in them fighting, and ending their relationship when Touzuko told Mariku that he loved Ryou more than he would ever love him. They got into another fight, and Bakura left with a nasty head wound and busted lip plus loads more. Except Ryou doesn't know that we heard Bakura tell Mariku he loved his light"

"I see, so not knowing who the thief loves, but knowing Mariku almost put him in hospital caused Ryou to see red. So that's why he wanted to run him off the edge of the cliff" Atem spoke up, while piecing together everything Marik had just said

"Pretty much" Touya murmured before glancing over to the two British teens, "You think Bakura will tell him the truth?"

"Actually, The real events will most likely piece back together within Ryous mind in a couple of days, however, that also means keep ALL sharp things away from Ryou. The last time him and Bakura had an argument they both ended up in hospital with knife wounds" Marik explained simply, before sighing

"This will be one rocky summer break" Touya stated with a pout, before snapping her fingers, "I got it!"

"What is it Touya?" Atem questioned, as Yugi finished kissing each of his scrapes

"When Ryous memories return, we lock him in a room that won't hurt him, and lock Bakura in there as well! That way the only target Ryou will have is Bakura, but we all know Ryou won't literally hurt Bakura" Touya explained as she looked around noticing the others getting back into their designated cars

"We will think about it" Atem said knowingly as he glanced towards the albinos, "Hey, Thief! Time to get moving!"

"Shut up Atem! I know!" Touzuko hissed, as he dragged Ryou to his feet, before dusting him off and walking him back towards the car, "Passenger side"

"Whatever" Ryou hissed climbing into the passenger side of Touzukos car, as he done his seat belt up

"Thank you, now time to get back to driving" Touzuko stated, noticing how Mariku had been watching them the entire time, growling under his breath, Touzuko waited for everyone else to start driving.

Speeding down the road, Touzuko glancing over at Ryou who had fallen asleep, with his head rested against his arm, shaking his head briefly, Touzuko saw the Ishtar Summer House come into view, as he sighed deeply. Reaching for the stupid contraption on his dash board, Touzuko grabbed his talking part as he held a button in before groaning

"Hey Pharaoh" Touzuko stated simply, hearing the others in Kaibas car

"What is it Tomb Robber?" Atems voice sounded tiredly, as if he had been asleep

"Were you asleep?" Touzuko questioned, glancing down at Ryou before turning his eyes back to the road

"No, I haven't long woken up, what is it?"

"I have an Issue, but I ain't saying while that wanker is in that car with you, so get Kaiba to stop his car, and drop you off I will take you the rest of the way" Touzuko stated, glancing back to Ryou as he pulled over into the hard shoulder

"Did you just stop driving?" Kaiba asked through the stupid contraption

"Yeah, I need a piss!" Touzuko hissed, tossing the talkie part back onto its holder before jumping out of his car, and quickly dashed into the nearest cafe.

Several moments later, Touzuko ran over to his car, only to stop when he saw Atem leaning against the bonnet

"So, Ryou-Kun fell asleep?" Atem asked with a wildly amused chuckle

"Yeah, do you know the sleeping arrangements?" Touzuko asked, reaching to switch his end to mute, as Atem shook his head

"I've already muted it, but yeah I know the sleeping arrangements" Atem stated, glancing between Touzuko and Ryou, "You two have a room together"

"Me and Ryou?" Touzuko enquired as he lent over the passenger side door, and unbuckled Ryous seat belt

"Yeah, you can Thank Touya for that one. She insisted you two had a room together, something about a fight with Mariku?"

"Ah, so I am guessing every fucker knows about that" Touzuko growled out, picking Ryou up bridal style as he walked around his car, before carefully and easily climbing into the driver's side, and buckled himself in while keeping Ryou in his lap, "Anyway hurry up, if we get caught, I am fucked"

"You know this is dangerous right?" Atem enquired as he jumped in and buckled his seat belt

"Yeah well, I said I'd drive ya the rest of the way" Touzuko stated with a shrug, as he shifted his right hand to the stick shift, moving it into gear before speeding off down the road, and taking a sharp left turning

"Hey! This is the wrong way" Atem hissed, glancing towards the ancient tomb robber

"Actually, this is a short cut" Touzuko stated, as he went through a tunnel, only to come up out at a set of locked gates, where a road lead in two completely different directions, "Now we wait for the fuckers to catch up"

"You have got to be joking?" Atem hissed, as the sound of Mariks bike came screeching up behind Touzukos car, causing Atem to glance back, "Ra! You sneaky bastard"

"Hey, I know all the short cuts" Touzuko teased as Atem was about to get out the car, "Hey, this is where I need your help, pharaoh"

"Oh? What want me to carry you bags?" Atem teased as Marik gave Touya the key to let Touzuko drive in

"Nope, now back in, Marik has my parking bay set up, I need you to get Ryou into his room, without that fucker catching you" Touzuko hissed as Touya waved her hands, "Let's go"

"Okay!" Atem called out, as Touya closed the gates behind them, and jumped onto the back of Mariks bike as they speed off down the road to catch up with the rest of them that would enter through the front gate.

Almost three hours later, Ryou began to stir as he rolled over, only to snap his eyes open to find himself sleeping under the covers of a bed. Sitting up slowly, Ryou glanced around the room he was in. Off to his left was a glass doorway leading out onto what he guessed was a small balcony, straight in front of him was a set of drawers and his suit case tucked neatly underneath, off to the right Ryou noticed the partly opened bathroom door, another single bed with a mess of clothes tossed everywhere, and of course the red and black suitcase Ryou recognized as Touzukos. Raising a curious brow, Ryou slowly climbed out of the bed he had been sleeping in, finding that he was still wearing his jeans and tank top; however, his trainers were gone. Rolling his eyes Ryou slowly walked over to the glass doorway and slid the door to the right as cool refreshing air blew in from the evening waves.

Sighing in satisfaction, Ryou stepped out onto the balcony, as he noticed two sun loungers, and a reasonably sized table with one of those summer umbrella things, you could open up to keep the sun from you if needed. Ryous milk chocolate brown eyes softened when he noticed the bedroom reached out to the beach down stairs, inhaling deeply before exhaling rather slowly Ryou noticed Atem and Yugi cuddled up on the sand, while Joey and Kaiba where sat up playing chess, well, Kaiba trying to teach Joey how to play it. Mai and Tea where lounging on sun loungers getting a tan, while Marik and Touya were swimming around in the water with both Tristan and Duke. Yet one person seemed to be missing, feeling slightly deflated, Ryou was about to turn around when he felt wet hands cover his eyes

"Guess who, Hikari" Touzukos voice purred into Ryous ear, causing the younger of the two to gasp

"Bakura!" Ryou hissed, forcing the others hands away from his eyes, as he turned on his heel, "You up here alone?"

"Yeah, why?" Touzuko answered, as he stepped out onto the balcony looking around noticing what Ryou must of meant, "If you're talking about that wanker, he in his room. He was banished there earlier by Marik"

"How come?" Ryou asked, standing beside his Yami as he looked out over the vast body that was the sea

"He tried sneaking into here, but Touya trapped this room, only I can get in if you are in here" Touzuko stated proudly, "I am surprised you never woke up to loud screeching of the warning bells"

"No, I didn't hear anything" Ryou stated, before sighing deeply, his eyes glancing over at Touzuko, and it was then that Ryou noticed Touzuko was only wearing a towel; suddenly a devious smirk touched his lips, "Well, guess I should go take a bath or something"

"Yeah alright, if you need a hand give me a shout" Touzuko stated simply, leaning against the railing as he sighed deeply, that was until his eyes widened and he glanced down to his waist realizing his towel was gone, "RYOU! YOU LITTLE FUCKING PRICK!" Touzuko shouted, causing their friends from down stairs to glance up and laugh

"WHAT!?" Ryou shouted back trying to conceal his laughter

"You little punk, I should beat you for this!" Touzuko hissed, getting ready to pounce Ryou who was standing near his bed

"Catch me then" Ryou stated, as he attempted to run for the bathroom, but was cut short as he tumbled down onto his bed, "Fuck! You HENTAI!"

"You stole my towel so deal with it" Touzuko hissed, as he sat his wet naked body over Ryous hips, "Now, where were we this morning?"

"Hmmm, You biting and scratching me because I ran off with your towel?" Ryou offered with a dark laugh

"No, I meant in the car you idiot" Touzuko stated, keeping himself seated upon Ryous hips, "What did you mean, I couldn't apologise if I was driving?"

"Simple, get on your fucking hands and knees and beg like the dog you are for forgiveness" Ryou hissed lowly, "You and your dirty bastard of a boyfriend"

"Ryou how many times do I have to tell you, we broke the fuck up!" Touzuko growled dangerously, as he pinned Ryou down completely, watching as his Hikaris eyes seemed to glaze over before seemingly darkening, "Ryou?"

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Ryou shouted, as he attempted to throw Touzuko of him, but failing, "Where is he!? I'm going to fucking kill him!"

"Who!?" Touzuko hissed back, grabbing for Ryous wrists, noticing the effects of Touya using Mariks Millennium Rod on Ryou had finally worn off

"Mariku! Where is he!?" Ryou shouted, still trying to throw his Yami off, "I'm going to kill him! Now get the fuck off me!"

"RYOU!" Touzuko shouted, grabbing for Ryous face, as he stared down into those clouded chocolate brown eyes, "Tell me why you want to kill him! And I will let you up"

"That wanker! Because of him, you almost ended up in hospital!" Ryou shouted, trying his hardest to throw Touzuko off of his body, only to freeze when he felt warm, yet soft lips pressed against his own.

Gasping instantly, Ryous eyes widened as his chocolate brown eyes stared up into the close lids of his Yamis eyes, groaning lowly as he felt Touzukos tongue trail over his bottom lip, Ryou couldn't help but part his lips in a gasp. Feeling Touzukos tongue thrust itself deep into his mouth, Ryou groaned lowly, while gripping at Touzukos shoulders; that was until Ryou felt Touzukos right hand slip under his tank top, while the left hand rested on his hip, breaking the kiss moments later, Ryou gasped loudly

"Listen to me Ryou" Touzuko panted, resting his forehead against Ryous, as he fluttered his eyes open to gaze down into the fluttering open of chocolate browns, "Please calm down, I'll apologise about yesterday anyway you want me to, but you have to calm down"

"Y-You... you bloody wanker!" Ryou screamed pushing Touzuko to the floor with a loud thud, as Ryou pounced from his bed onto Touzuko pinning him down, "Why are you protecting him!?"

"Ryou! I ain't protecting him!" Touzuko hissed back, as he rolled himself and Ryou over so he could pin Ryou, "I want you to calm down!"

"Why!?" Ryou shouted back, as he like Touzuko flipped their positions, "Because of him we missed school! I HAD TO STAY HOME TO MAKE SURE YOU DIDN'T HAVE BRAIN DAMAGE!"

"But I didn't! I have told you this!" Touzuko hissed, once again flipping their position as he straddled Ryous hips, "Is that what Touya told you!? About the night me and Mariku broke up? Because I moaned your fucking name out while he fucked me!?" Touzuko shouted, before realizing what he had said, "Shit"

"So it's true, you did" Ryou murmured, his temper calming instantly, as he stared up at his ex-Yami

"Yes I fucking did! You just had to pop into my head at the wrong time!" Touzuko hissed, pinning Ryous hands above his head, as he leaned down and crushed their lips together once again.

Moaning lowly, Ryou parted his lips slightly, as he tried freeing his hands from Touzukos grip, and failing as he arched his back slightly. However, there moment ended quickly when there was a knock at the bedroom door, causing Touzuko to break the kiss and growl darkly

"What!?" Touzuko shouted, as he released Ryous hands before dragging himself to stand up as he grabbed for his discarded towel Ryou had dropped and wrapped it tightly around his waist as he sauntered towards the door

"We were about to order dinner, what did you two want?" Touyas voice sounded, causing Touzuko to groan lowly before glancing back at Ryou

"Chinese" Touzuko stated simply, as he grabbed for a pair of boxers

"Okay! Also Marik wants to know if we should throw a starting party tonight, to kick off the summer holiday, but only if everyone agrees" Touya asked, as she listened to movement and shuffling of clothes before the door opened, to reveal Touzuko wearing tight jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt

"Yeah, fine by me. But that wanker down the hallway is getting the alcohol on his own" Touzuko growled darkly

"Oh, Marik was going to go get the alcohol with him. He wanted a word with him anyway" Touya said simply with a bright smile, "Anyway, Come down when you both are ready"

"Yeah sure thing" Touzuko stated, closing the door to turn to face Ryou, who had vanished. Rolling his eyes, Touzuko walked over to the now closed bathroom door as he knocked it

"Fuck off!" Ryou hissed, as he turned the water on for the shower

"Fine, I will be down stairs" Touzuko stated, as he left the room.

Ryou just sighed deeply, as he waited for the bedroom door to close again, as he opened the bathroom door to see if he was alone, finding that he was, Ryou walked over to the set of drawers opposite his bed, as he opened the first one he came to, to find his pale blue towel and fluffy white towel. Sighing deeply Ryou decided to go for a shower before he would go and join everyone for the night. Even though somewhere deep inside Ryou, something began ticking as Ryou held back storming out of the bedroom and marching down to the room at the end of the hallway and giving Mariku a piece of his mind, and it would be one big piece, however, he decided against it, and just simply went for his shower.

**Author's Note:** Well! Lots of swearing, several kisses, another fight, Psycho Ryou, anything I missed? Definitely enjoying this story, I hope everyone else agrees.


	3. King of Dares

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I DO HOWEVER OWN THIS PLOT AND TOUYA!**

**Author's Notes:**Well now... That was fun! Psycho Ryou, always the best type of the sexy little Hikari. Yes I don't write him weak like most writers, I give him the back bone he has. Now onto the next chapter! Also thank you to Time-Stopping-9990 for your lovely review.

**Summary:**The gang decide to take their Summer break at the Ishtar Beach house. Ryou doesn't want to originally go, until Mariku and Bakura grab him on the last day of school and persuade him to go, in a way that others would of have found unappreciate. But, it works, and Ryou joins them. Spending five weeks having summer parties, drinking alcohol, playing random games, and just out right enjoying themselves. But how will things go, when Bakura goes looking for Ryou, to confess to him, only to find that the psychotic Yami, Mariku is just about to de-flower the young British teen.

**WARNINGS!**** YAOI! Mentions of Yuri, Hetero relationships, Detailed Sex scenes, Verbal abuse.**

**Pairings:**Main pairing is a secret, but mentions of: Blindshipping(AtemxYugi), PuppyShipping(JoeyxSeto), DanceShipping(MaixTea), Chaseshipping(DukexTristan}, AttractionShipping(MarikxTouya(Own Pairing)), Tendershipping(BakuraxRyou), DeathShipping(MarikuxRyou), PsychoShipping(BakuraxMariku) and of course the actual shipping which will remain a secret, unless anyone can guess it. If five people can guess it, I will add it to the Shipping list.

Ryou finally left the room he was to share with his ex-Yami, his lithe, lean form was adorned in a pair of his black tight fitting skinny jeans, black trainers, and one of his many abdomen revealing black tank tops. Around his throat sat a thick black choker of sorts, adorning red laced roses into the leather, fluffy white hair flowed freely down Ryous back as he ran his fingers through his long white hair, a deep sigh slipping from his lips as he sauntered along the hallway just in time to see Tea walking towards the stairs. She was wearing her yellow mini skirt, with a pastel pale pink tank top, with several gold bracelets around her wrists, her blue eyes glanced up at Ryou as she smiled brightly, and stating dinner had just arrived. Nodding, Ryou walked down the stairs as he glanced around, which caused for his milk chocolate brown eyes to land upon the subject of his hatred. Mariku Ishtar. Who was sat in one of the many recliners, with a bottle of beer in his right hand, and several scratches and bruises littering his finely muscled bronzed torso.

The Egyptian male was wearing a pair of cream coloured khaki pants, black boots, and topless. Ryou growled under his breath as he stepped of the last step, turning on his heel and sauntering into the kitchen to be greeted with everyone chatting and dishing out their own meals. Raising a curious white brow, Ryou was about to speak when Touzuko handed him a plate with egg fried rice, and barbeque spare ribs. Saying a quiet thank you, Ryou turned on his heel after taking the spoon Touzuko handed him, and walked back into the main lounge where Mariku still hadn't moved, however, it was now that Ryou noticed the Egyptian male had his eyes closed.

Allowing a deep sigh to slip from parted lips, Ryou walked over to the recliner nearest the kitchen door, placed his plate down upon the small side table and turned around to have Touzuko standing behind him, holding out a bottle of water, along with his own dinner

"Eat up" Touzuko stated, taking to sitting on the couch after Ryou had taken the bottled water, as he placed his plate down, and removed a bottle of beer from his tight fitting jean pocket

"Meh, whatever" Ryou stated almost cruelly as he sat down and grabbed his plate

"What is wrong?" Touzuko asked, glancing up to his Ex-Hikari, while shoving a forkful of chicken curry into his mouth

"What do you think?" Ryou hissed, as he picked up one of his spare ribs and began eating.

Hearing the hiss in the younger albinos voice, Touzuko glanced across the room to his ex-boyfriend, seeing that the said Egyptian was sitting on the recliner he declared to be his. Groaning lowly, Touzuko decided it best not to comment, and to focus on eating. However, as the two albinos sat quietly, eating their dinner; a low groan sounded from across the room as Ryou glanced his eyes up, keeping them hidden beneath his bangs, and caught Mariku stretching while looking between Touzuko and Ryou himself. Holding back a threatening growl that was threatening to escape his throat, Ryou decided to shove a spoonful of fried rice into his mouth

"Heh, Evening little Cream Puff" Mariku purred out huskily, as he dragged himself from the recliner he had been sat in, as he slowly walked towards the kitchen door, pausing as he leaned closer to Ryou and licked up a stray piece of rice from the corner of Ryous lips, "Mmm you taste delicious, little Cream Puff"

"That's it!" Ryou hissed, placing his plate down, before pouncing Mariku and sending him flying into the floor, while grabbing for the Egyptians spiked up white blonde hair, "Fucking touch me again, and I will break your fucking fingers!"

"Oooo Cream Puff that sounds so sexy" Mariku teased, causing for Touzuko to glance up and growl darkly

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Touzuko hissed, before blinking as Ryou slammed his fist into the side of Marikus head, "Ryou!" Touzuko shouted, running over to Ryou and wrapping his arms around the teen's waist as everyone came running out of the kitchen

"Get the hell off me! I am going to fucking kill him!" Ryou shouted, kicking his legs out, and actually managing to kick Mariku harshly in the ribs

"Oi! That actually frigging hurt you little fucking shit!" Mariku hissed, dragging himself to his feet, as he clenched his fist, "Keep a hold of the little shit, I'll break his fucking neck!"

"Fucking try it! I dare you!" Ryou shouted, scratching at Touzukos wrists while kicking his feet out, "Come on! Fucking try it!"

"Ryou calm down!" Touzuko hissed, tightening his grip, as Touzuko saw Mariku throw a punch towards them, which caused Touzuko to start turning, however this caused for Mariku to punch the ex-Yami in the side of the head, as Touzuko feel to the floor while gripping Ryou tightly

"THAT IS IT!" Mariks voice sounded, causing Ryou to quit trying to get out of Touzukos grip, and glance towards his best friend, "Mariku, Quit fucking provoking Bakura! You have no right to threaten Ryou!"

"Like fucking hell I don't! The little shit kicked me" Mariku hissed, stalking over to Touzuko who lay half conscious upon the floor, with a weakened grip to Ryou, "You better fucking run Ryou"

"You think I am scared of you!" Ryou hissed, crawling out of Touzukos grip and dragging himself to stand up, putting himself between Touzukos body and Mariku, "I meant it, I fucking dare you to try and kill me you wanker!"

"You asked for it!" Mariku hissed, about ready to punch Ryou when the ring dangling around the teen's neck glowed, causing for Yugis puzzle to react, along with Mariks rod, as Mariku was frozen to the spot, "Again, I dare you!"

"What happened?" Touya asked, glancing around everyone, staring wide eyed when she saw Ryou with his arms crossed over his chest between Mariku and Touzuko, while something like a ghost appeared behind Ryou, followed by two more

"Ryou has used one of the Rings hidden abilities" Atem stated, placing his hands upon his boyfriends shoulders, "Out of the three lighter souls, only one can call their spirits together to raise a protective barrier. We never figured out who could do it, it seems it was Ryou" Atem finished before sighing deeply

"What does it do?" Touya asked, glancing back to Atem to see that Yugis body had gone limp, which caused her to snap her eyes to Marik just in time to see him fall backwards as she rushed to him and caught him tumbling to the floor herself, "Help?"

"It is called the Angel transformation*" Atem stated, as Joey helped Touya lift Marik up and keep him held in a somewhat standing position, "It allows the caller of the lighter souls, to summon the other Millennium Item users who were previously sharing their body and mind, which would be Ryou, Yugi and Marik himself"

"I see, so does it keep Mariku from attacking Ryou?" Joey asked, hefting Mariks limp body up, and placing one of the tanned males arms around his shoulders

"Pretty much, it locks him in place, allowing the caller to do as they please, just watch" Atem explained before groaning, "However, if Ryou gets out of control, we have to take the Items of Yugi and Marik to break the spell, Tea, you can take them from us" Atem stated receiving a nod from the brown haired girl, as all eyes turned to Ryou.

While the others spoke, Ryou felt his soul spilt, before he felt Yugis and Mariks presence behind him, and feeling them press against his back as he growled out, turning his narrowing chocolate brown eyes towards Mariku who just growled back at him. Taking several steps forward, Ryou raised his hand and brought it back down quick and hard against Marikus face, before hissing out

"You. Ever. Touch. My. Yami. Again. Next. Time. I. Will. Kill. You!" Ryou hissed, before turning on his heel and walking back over to Touzuko, while removing his Millennium Ring as Marik and Yugi fluttered their eyes open and looking around confused, and causing for Mariku to be able to move as Ryou placed the Millennium Ring around Touzukos neck, "Bakura? Wake up"

"Ugnnn... What the... fuck hit me?" Touzuko grumbled feeling someone shaking him slightly, as he sat up rubbing the side of his head, before turning to face Ryou and noticing everyone watching them, "What the bloody hell happened? I remember that wanker going to hit Ryou, So I turned him out of the way, next thing I know I'm the floor"

"That Wanker, punched you in the side of the head" Ryou stated, before throwing his arms around Touzukos neck, and sobbing into his Ex-Yamis chest, causing Touzuko to sigh deeply

"I'm fine, Ryou" Touzuko stated, before turning his eyes towards Atem, "What happened? And I want the truth"

"Well, Thief. After we saw Mariku hit you in the side of the head, he advanced on you and Ryou-Kun. Ryou managed to get out of your arms and stood nose to nose with him, before somehow managing to call for the Angel Transformation. After that, it all a blur until Ryou-Kun removed the Ring from around his neck" Atem explained still holding Yugi tightly

"Angel Transformation?" Touzuko questioned, receiving a nod from Atem, "I didn't think Ryou could do that, he isn't exactly a Light soul anymore"

"Well, to be fair Bakura, there was three ghost like spirits behind Ryou-Kun, one looked like you" Joey stated, as he released Marik, "So maybe the Light soul is actually you now"

"Joey has a point their Thief. Since we all received our own bodies, you and Ryou-Kun somehow switched roles. Ryou became as sadistic as you use to be" Atem said with an amused chuckle, "Maybe Mariku knocking you out caused Ryou to turn fully dark, seeing as he stood between your limp body and Mariku"

"So I ain't the only one who noticed it then" Touzuko murmured holding Ryou tightly, and rubbing his back soothingly.

Throughout the entire exchange between Touzuko, Joey and Atem, Mariku just rubbed at his cheek before disappearing out of the main lounge and up the stairs. Spending only half an hour calming Ryou down, with Yugi, Atem and Joeys help, Touzuko glanced around and stated they should still have the first party, to help them all unwind. Everyone agreed, as Tristan, a young cream coloured fleshed male, with brown eyes and dark brown coned hair turned on the stereo with Mariks help; before drinks were passed around.

As the night went on, everyone was drinking and laughing, Touya and Ryou stood up suddenly from their perspective seating places and disappeared into the kitchen, returning moments later with a glass bowl, several pieces of coloured card, several coloured felt tip pens, and devious smirks touching their faces. Atem raised a brow as he was handed a piece of card followed by a pen, Ryou only grinned brightly before handing out the card to everyone, as Touya passed out the pens. Ryou then placed the glass fish bowl in the center of the coffee table, while glancing around the room, taking a pen from Touya before handing her a piece of card.

Once everyone had their piece of card and a pen, Ryou nudged Touya who quickly went and turned the music down before the white haired teen smirked as he cleared his throat

"Right, listen up you tossers" Ryou stated, glaring at everyone causing everyone to chuckle, "Right, me and Touya have given you all a piece of card, and a felt tip pen" Ryou started holding up his own pen and piece of pale blue card, "Now, here comes the game for the night. Fold the card in half, so that you have two long strips, and once Touya gets the scissors cut down the fold; then make three inch folds down each strip, and write down questions on one half of the folds. Once written cut them and fold them twice more and put them into the bowl. This will leave you one half with nothing on it"

"Yeah? So? What you playing at Hikari?" Touzuko asked, as he quickly cut the first half of his red card, into the pieces he was told to

"Well, Yami, you thick shit. On the second half, fold it again as with the first, however, this time you write a dare onto each section. You cut the folds again, and fold them twice and put them also into the bowl, once down the bowl will be mixed up by everyone" Ryou explained glaring at his Yami before glancing around the room, "Then using Mariks Millennium Rod, we will sit in a circle, spin the Rod and whoever it lands on is fucked"

"How so Ryou-Kun?" Yugi piped up, looking a little nervous

"Because, whoever spun the rod picks out one of the questions or dares from the bowl, then they proceed to read it to them self before handing it to the other. However, if it is a question, the spinner reads it out asking the person that had the rod land on them, if it is a dare, the poor sod having to do the dare keeps it a secret and just does it, unless of course it is a dare that requires their partners permission" Ryou explained grinning deviously, "I thought of it earlier, a twist on old fashioned Truth or dare"

"Dammit! You are pure Evil Ryou-Kun" Yugi stated, before rolling around the floor laughing his arse off, "But it sounds so fucking fun!"

"Aibou!" Atem hissed at Yugis foul mouth

"Well it does" Yugi whined before running off to write down his questions, however Ryou stopped him

"The dares, must read to who the dare is to be done to. For example, this would be allowed: 'I dare you, to go kiss Kaibas cheek, while stroking your fingers up his chest'" Ryou stated giving Kaiba an apologetic glance, "But! Writing: 'I dare you to kiss me' Is not acceptable, as no one will know WHO Wrote the dare, is that understood?" Ryou asked receiving nods, as everyone rolled their eyes and went on to write out their questions and dares.

Almost half an hour later, everyone was sitting in a circle with Millennium Rod sitting in the center of the floor, and the fish bowl filled with different coloured pieces of card sat on a small stool just outside of the circle between Ryou and Atem. Deciding Ryou would be the first to spin the Millennium Rod, simply because he came up with the game and its new twist, Ryou rolled his eyes and leaned forward to spin the Rod causing everyone to watch closely as it landed on Mariku, growling under his breath Ryou grabbed the bowl, and shoved his hand inside and pulled out a white piece of folded card. Opening it, Ryou glanced down at what was written before his eyes went wide

"Screw this shit!" Ryou hissed before crawling through the circle to sit in front of Mariku and handing said Egyptian the piece of card, and didn't move

"Hmm?" Mariku enquired as he looked at the card and smirked, before leaning forward, slipping his right hand behind Ryous head, and pulling the younger albino male closer as he crushed their lips together, causing Ryou to let a small groan slip from his throat

"OI! That's enough you wanker!" Touzuko hissed, as Atem shook his head, "What?"

"I saw the card, Ryou has to let him do it" Atem stated lowly, "It had written, that they had to kiss Ryou passionately for one minute, otherwise Ryou would have to kiss everyone in the room for one minute each, including the girls" Atem stated with a sigh, "It was most likely one of Marikus own dares"

"That fucker" Touzuko hissed, growling under his breath while glaring at Mariku as the Egyptian released Ryou, and allowing said male to crawl back to his spot, breathing heavily, a faint red tinge dusting across the bridge of his nose

"I think I am going to be sick" Ryou whispered to himself, before rubbing his temples, "Your turn Mariku" Ryou hissed, causing Mariku to smirk and lean forward to spin the rod, as it landed on Touya, causing said female to yelp, and Marik and Atem staring at each other wide eyed.

Mariku then leaned over to Atem and took a piece of pale blue card out of the fish bowl, as he sat back and opened it up, scanning his eyes over what was written before rolling his eyes and handing it to Touya as he spoke up

"Touya, can you describe Ryou in 10 words?" Mariku stated, as Touya glanced at the piece of card and laughed softly

"HAI! Ryou is: Loveable, adorable, Gorgeous in leather, Evil as fuck, and HOT!" Touya stated proudly as she counted each word on her hands, "HA! I said it!"

"You are a wench" Marik teased before chuckling also

"Okay let's move on!" Touya shouted happily as she leaned forward and spun the rod, watching it as it began slowly down, slower and slower, and then finally landing on Touzuko, "Okay! Give me the bowl, I need to pick a real good one!"

"Okay little miss hyper" Atem chuckled handing her the bowl, as she dived her hand in and rummaged around for several moments, and pulling out a piece of white card

"Okay, here we go!" Touya said, opening the piece of card and looking over the written words before gasping loudly and standing up, as she walked over to Touzuko and crouched down handing the Ex-Yami the white piece of card, before walking off back to her spot

"What the?" Touzuko asked staring at the written words, gulping deeply as he looked around the room, before he sighed out deeply, causing him to inch closer to Ryou before standing up and holding his hand out, "Hikari, Come with me please"

"Wait, why?" Ryou asked, as Touzuko showed him the piece of card causing said male to flush crimson, and dragging himself to his feet as he glared around the room, "If I find out who wrote this one, be warned, I will make your life hell" Ryou growled before grabbing Touzukos wrist and dragging him off into the kitchen

"What the hell was written on the card?" Atem asked looking around, before staring at Touya who was flushing a deep crimson

"It said, that Touzuko had to take Ryou into the kitchen and well... erm... do something to him" Touya stated, her face heating up as she covered her face

"What did he have to do?" Atem questioned watching Touya point to between her legs, causing Atem to burst out laughing.

While in the kitchen, Ryou was pressed harshly up against the kitchen counter, Touzuko ravaging his mouth while his hands trailed up and down the teens sides, and lightly scratching the flesh while drawing out heavenly sounding moans to rip from Ryous throat. Ryou could do nothing but grip at Touzukos biceps, before breaking the kiss and resting his forehead upon the Ex-Yamis shoulder panting heavenly, which caused Touzuko to chuckle slightly before ravaging Ryous throat, nipping, licking, biting and kissing the smooth flesh while allowing his hands to trail down to Ryous jeans. Another groan slipped from Ryous throat, as Touzuko swiftly unbuttoned the albinos' jeans and easily unzipping them before pushing the tight yet soft denim down Ryous thighs

"Always wondered why you loved playing games like this" Touzuko purred into Ryous ear, before trailing kisses down across Ryous bare shoulder

"Ahh... Because I won't... heh... refuse a dare" Ryou panted out huskily, before tilting his head back as he felt Touzukos lips press against his abdomen

"I can tell, Hikari" Touzuko purred, before yanking Ryous jeans down revelling in the fact his precious Hikari never wore boxers often anymore, "Going commando again?"

"So what... just get on with it" Ryou growled out before groaning lowly when he felt Touzuko graze his teeth over the younger albinos hip, "Fucker!"

"Now, now Ryou, Patients" Touzuko teased, before swiftly shifting to sit upon his knees in a more comfortable position as he glanced up at Ryou, Smirking Touzuko licked up the length of Ryous slowly growing member, before lightly nipping the tip

"Ahh... you...wanker" Ryou moaned out lowly, as he gripped at Touzukos shoulders while allowing his chocolate brown eyes to glance down into the russet browns looking up at him

"Call me what you want" Touzuko stated, licking the length of Ryous member again before purring, "But I will make you scream"

"Try it" Ryou hissed, before gasping and moaning out lowly when Touzuko engulfed his slowly growing length, causing Ryou to tilt his head back, and moan out, "Mmmm... shit... B-Bakura"

Touzuko only smirked around Ryous length, before purring deep in his throat, allowing it to vibrate, and reverberate down Ryous shaft and straight in the younger Albinos groin. This caused Ryou to gasp loudly, before clutching at Touzukos hair, and thrusting his hips forward, which caused Touzuko to chuckle slightly before he began sucking hard and fast, knowing that Ryou would most likely be 80% to be turned on the same way he was, and he would know exactly how to get his former host to scream. So curling his tongue around Ryous length, Touzuko allowed his throat to open slightly so he could fit every inch of Ryous length deep into his throat, which allowed the former Spirit to rub the tip of his nose against Ryous pubic mound, which ripped a louder cry from Ryous throat

"Ahh... Bakura!" Ryou cried out loudly, before quickly raising his right hand, and clenching it into a fist and allowing himself to bite into his hand to prevent another loud cry, while his pale face turned beetroot red

Noticing this, Touzuko moaned huskily around Ryous length before lightly grazing his teeth along Ryous length, till he nipped at the swollen leaking tip, which Touzuko darted his tongue out and flicked his tongue over the seeping slit, causing Ryou to cry out, however, Ryous cries were muffled by the his hand being clenched between his teeth. Rolling his own russet brown eyes, Touzuko smirked, before engulfing the teen once again, and humming in enjoyment causing Ryou to have to remove his hand from his mouth to grip at Touzukos shoulders to keep himself steady as he began panting heavily

"You wanker... shit... faster Bakura" Ryou moaned out, he could feel his end quickly coming, which caused Ryou to buck his hips forward multiple times before he threw his head back and screamed out his release, "BAKURA!"

Groaning in sheer bliss, Touzuko swallowed every drop of the thick ropes of Ryous release, before slowly allowing Ryous flaccid length to slip from his mouth, which gave Touzuko the opportunity to lap up any drops of Ryous release that slightly coated the now flaccid length. Ryou however, eyes rolled back, kept his grip on Touzukos shoulders, his body trembling with his orgasm as he felt Touzuko lick his now flaccid member

"S-Stop..." Ryou whined out, before slowly dropping his head to stare down at Touzuko who smirked up at him, "Bloody... tosser"

"Mmm really Hikari?" Touzuko purred out, dragging himself to stand up, while grabbing at Ryous hips, and slamming his own groin into Ryous, "You see my little Hikari; I thoroughly enjoyed that, didn't you?" Touzuko asked huskily, which caused Ryou to groan loudly

"Y-Yes... you bastard" Ryou moaned out, slipping his hands up into Touzukos hair, and forcing the former spirit down into a deep heated kiss, which caused Touzuko to gasp and moan while deepening the kiss.

After almost 10 minutes of just Kissing, Touzuko released Ryou to fix himself up; before they returned back to the group who were all sat chatting with the music playing, slightly louder than it had been. This caused Ryou to groan and flush a deep crimson as he pushed past Touzuko, kicking him as he went and sat back down hiding his face within his knees, which caused everyone to glance towards the two albinos

"Oh, welcome back you two" Yugi piped up softly, noticing the deep crimson blush spreading across Ryous face, along with the hickey he could see upon Ryous neck

"Hey, did we miss anything?" Touzuko asked, a smirk touching his lips as he sat back down next to Ryou where he had originally been sitting

"Not really, we waited for you two to come back, because it your turn, Thief" Atem stated, before lightly touching Ryous shoulder, and causing said male to glance at him, "I am sure there will be worse dares in that bowl, let's hope you pick it"

"Yeah, because whoever wrote that dare is going to get hell" Ryou hissed as he glanced around the room, noticing that everyone avoided his gaze, Touya however, was staring down at the bowl sitting in her lap, while Tea and Mai chuckled softly

"Right, I guess it my turn" Touzuko stated proudly, as he leaned forward and spun the Millennium rod before grabbing the bowl from Touya and smirking.

As the Millennium Rod slowly came to a stop, Touzuko grabbed for a piece of card from the bowl and sat the bowl behind him, watching to see where the Rod landed before smirking. It had landed upon Yugi, who was now staring wide eyed at the Millennium Rod before glancing up to Touzuko who was reading what was on the piece of red card within the former tomb robbers hand, before he folded it again and moved across the floor and handed it to Yugi with a knowing smirk

"Enjoy, mini-Pharaoh" Touzuko teased, watching as Yugi opened the red piece of card and gasping loudly

"No fair!" Yugi whined, before crawling across the floor and sitting in front of Atem, before sighing deeply, "Come on Atem, I ain't doing this down here"

"Why not Aibou?" Atem asked softly, glancing at Touzuko who was smirking before Atem snatched the card from Yugis hand and reading it over, "Oh very funny Thief! You evil son of a bitch"

"Hey, not my fault I picked out one I actually wrote" Touzuko stated proudly, watching as Atem and Yugi stood up and disappeared up to their bedroom

"What was it?" Joey asked, before there was a loud cry of Atems name, "Never mind"

"Yeah, some bloody wanker writes perverted shit for dares, well so can I" Touzuko stated, before leaning over to Ryou and kissing his cheek before whispering lowly, "Hikari, Yugi has to endure worse than you"

"Hmmm, what do you mean?" Ryou asked, looking towards Touzuko who smirked and indicated to the stairs, where another cry of Atems name sounded even louder than before, "Oh my... what did you make them do!?"

"Simple" Touzuko began waiting for the next cry that followed before laughing, "Yugi had to let his boyfriend fuck him very hard and very fast against a door" Touzuko stated proudly causing everyone to gasp before bursting out into fits of laughter.

Spending a good forty five minutes chatting and laughing, everyone went silent as they heard Yugi stumble down the stairs followed by a happy smirking Atem. Raising curious brows, everyone began laughing again as Yugi whined calling everyone, as Ryou normally stated, 'Complete and utter tossers' as Yugi returned to his spot beside Touya and Tea. Atem glanced at Touzuko as he walked past and smacked him on the shoulder grinning, before sitting back down beside Ryou who was trying to stifle a chuckle as Yugi spun the Millennium Rod. Everyone waited as it landed on Mai, Yugi groaned lowly holding his hands out to Touzuko for the bowl who sniggered before handing it over, and allowing Yugi to pull out a piece of card.

Over the space of three hours, everyone was half drunk and laughing, as Touzuko once again spun the Millennium Rod, leaning against Ryou laughing sadistically at the bright flushes of crimson tracing the three girls' cheeks, and almost falling over as the Rod stopped, pointing to Ryou. This caused Touzuko to stifle his laughter to grab a piece of lavender coloured card, reading it over, Touzuko turned to face Ryou, a bright devious smirk touching his lips as handed Ryou the card

"Double the fun" Touzuko teased as Ryous eyes widened, "First up is your question then your dare"

"Wait, Ryou has to do both?" Yugi piped up half tipsy

"Yep, this piece of card, mini-pharaoh has both a question and a dare on" Touzuko stated, before glancing back to Ryou, "Now Ryou, if you could make out with anyone in this group, would you and who would it be?" Touzuko asked, knowing who Ryou would choose

"Ugh... screw it, I would choose your pathetic ass, because you are the better kisser so far" Ryou purred out, evident that the younger albino was half wasted, "Now, my dare" Ryou stated, before humming and crawling over to Touya who began flushing a brighter red, "I am sorry Hikari-Pretty number two" Ryou stated before pinning the girl down and sitting over her waist as he leaned down and licked up her neck to ear before nibbling it, while purring

"Eeek! Get off... R-Ryou-kun!" Touya screamed out giggling trying to push her best friend off of her

"Come on, that's enough Ryou" Marik stated pulling Ryou back only to receive a lick across the cheek, before said teen began crawling around the room randomly picking someone and licking them in some place or another

"What the hell?" Kaiba hissed as Ryou licked his lips, before crawling off again to pick someone else to lick

"Ryou... Ryou had to-" Touzuko couldn't help himself he burst out laughing, "Had to lick EVERYONE!" Touzuko bellowed out, before falling over and laughing as he was suddenly straddled by said Hikari, who leaned down and began licking his neck slowly, "Oh... fuck..."

"Seems the Thief can't handle it!" Atem stated laughing before receiving a glare from Ryou, who pounced Atem and licked his cheek, "Geez thanks Ryou-Kun"

"You all taste different" Ryou said in a low purr, before sitting on Touzuko, "But, Touya, Atem, Mariku and 'Kura taste the best"

"Oh really, Hikari? I think you taste better" Touzuko teased as Ryou crawled forward and spun the Millennium Rod, which landed on duke, Grinning deviously, Ryou grabbed a piece of card, read its contents then crawled over to Duke who couldn't stop chuckling, "Here you go! Go enjoy"

"Yeah sure..." Duke stated looking at what was written and laughed out loud, before pouncing his boyfriend and kissing him hard and fast

"Well, seems they don't mind the crowed" Mai stated, as she stood up and yawned, "Well, night boys, I'm taking Tea to bed, she looks about ready to pass out"

"Sure thing Mai, good night and don't worry we will try to keep the noise down" Atem stated, managing to control his laughter as he glanced around the room to find Duke and Tristan stumbling up the stairs, "Night you two!"

"Yeah, night guys!" Duke stated dragging Tristan down the hallway to their bedroom.

This only left, Kaiba, Joey, Yugi, Atem, Touya, Marik, Touzuko, Mariku and Ryou who were all sitting closer in the circle as Ryou grinned and spun the Millennium Rod again, stating that because there only seemed to be about 20 cards left, they would continue to play till the bowl was empty. Everyone agreed as the Millennium rod landed on Joey

"Yay, mutts turn!" Ryou teased, grabbing the bowl and shifting through before he clutched a red piece of card, "Now then, what does Joey-Kun get?" Ryou proudly stated reading the card to himself before folding it and handing it over to Joey who sat beside Atem

"Oh lord" Joey groaned as he opened the card, before glancing around the room, "Okay then, I guess I will pick Ryou for this"

"How comes Joey?" Kaiba asked, scowling towards his boyfriend, as he was handed the piece of red card, as he read it quickly and laughed lightly, "Go for it" and with that Joey pounced Ryou and licked his face, followed by his nose, his neck, his shoulder, followed by licking from Ryous right hip to his left, causing Ryou to squirm and cry out in giggles

"Geez how childish, yet erotic!" Touzuko stated, pulling Ryou closer to his body and glaring at Joey playfully, "Now spin the Rod"

"Okay!" Joey stated, spinning the rod, as he looked around before it stopped on Atem, "Well hello stranger" Joey said in a half drunken tease, before grabbing a piece of card and read it slowly then handed it to Atem

"Oh no, this is bad" Atem stated, running his left hand through his hair, "Yugi come here please"

"Wait... Why should I?" Yugi stated, crossing his arms over his chest

"Just come here, or you won't get any for the rest of summer" Atem stated, glaring at his Aibou

"Fine" Yugi whined, as he crawled over to Atem only to be pulled over Atems lap, to have his pj trousers tugged down, "Wait what are you doing!?" Yugi cried out only to moan loudly

"Not my fault I was dared to bite my Aibous delicious ass" Atem teased, before biting Yugis other buttock before releasing him.

Everyone once again began laughing as Atem leaned forward and spun the Rod as it landed upon Mariku, this caused everyone to chuckle, as Atem grabbed a piece of pale blue card and read it before chuckling and handing it Mariku

"Good luck with that one" Atem stated moving out of the way, as Mariku read the card and smirk, trying to keep himself from laughing as his eyes landed upon Touzuko before shifting to Ryou

"Hmmm, who first?" Mariku purred as everyone backed up as Atem chuckled, "I think Fluffy is first" Mariku purred out before pouncing his ex boyfriend and kissing him hard and fast, while trailing his hand down into Touzukos trousers and palming at his flaccid member, only to stop when Touzuko groaned lowly and bucked his hips up into Marikus touch, before Mariku moved away and pinned Ryou, doing the exact same thing

"What the... hey no fair!" Touzuko whined, before crossing his arms over his chest as Mariku moved away from Ryou who was panting heavily

"Wow... okay I change my last statement!" Ryou cheered happily, "He is the better kisser!"

"Like fucking hell he is!" Touzuko growled pouncing Ryou and kissing him much harder and deeper than Mariku had done, while slipping his hand into the back of Ryous jeans to cup at one of Ryous buttocks, and squeezing it gently while grinding his hips into Ryous, which caused said teen to break the kiss and start moaning, while bucking his hips up into Touzukos grinding hips

"Alright you two, break it up" Atem teased, pushing Touzuko off of Ryou and pulling said teen into his arms playfully, "Ryou-Kun belongs to all of us remember" Atem stated only to receive a growl from Touzuko which was cut short at the wink Atem shot Touzukos way

"Yes, Yes he is" Touzuko purred crawling closer to Ryou who began squirming and laughing, "Now, Now Hikari, come give your Yami some love"

"Fine!" Ryou shouted slipping out of Atems arms and pouncing Touzuko to the floor, "But first! I need to take a piss!" Ryou stated overly excited as he dragged himself to stand up, and stumbled off towards the door off to the right of the stairs, while everyone else laughed

"I think we will head off now, seems Touyas already half gone" Marik stated softly, stroking his girlfriends cheek

"Yeah alright, night Marik" Touzuko said softly, before leaning against Atem and smirked, "Anyone else going to bed?"

"Yeah, me and Joey are. It is 5am Bakura" Kaiba stated, as he dragged himself to his feet, and pulled Joey with him as the two followed Marik and Touya up the stairs

"Seems that leaves us" Touzuko stated, before noticing Yugi crawl over to Atem and curl up in his lap, "Or not"

"Nah I will stay and play, But let Yugi sleep" Atem said lovingly while stroking Yugis head before nudging Touzuko, so he could shift Yugi from his lap and stand up, "I'll just put Yugi on the couch, then when Ryou-Kun gets back we can continue playing, as this will be fun"

"Yeah, but you are minus one boyfriend" Ryou purred crawling back towards them as Touzuko chuckled

"Yes I am, but then teasing you is fun" Atem stated as he leaned forward and grabbed the bowl, pulling a piece of card out, as Marik had taken his Millennium rod, as he looked around the room smirking, "Here you go Ryou have fun"

"Bugger! Why me?" Ryou whined while crawling over to Mariku and pinning the Egyptian down, before leaning forward and crushing their lips together, in a deep rough kiss while grinding his hips harshly against the Egyptians groin

"Why did he pick him?" Touzuko hissed, as he began sobering up

"Sorry Thief, it said to do it to Mariku, and I wasn't going to do it, and I doubt you would have" Atem stated, as he leaned against the couch Yugi was sleeping on, "Plus the Dare King seems rather out of it to even know what he doing"

"That is what I am talking about, now more dares for him" Touzuko hissed glaring at Atem who glanced towards him

"Is that Jealousy I hint, Thief?" Atem asked, watching Touzuko who tensed up slightly, "It is isn't it? You Love Ryou enough to get Jealous when we play a harmless game of dares"

"So bloody what" Touzuko hissed, as he noticed Ryou crawling closer, eyes half lidded, face crimson red and wobbling, "You okay there, Hikari?"

"Not... really..." Ryou murmured, as he yawned and collapsed into Touzukos chest, "Im'ma sleep right here" Ryou whispered as he curled up into Touzukos chest and sighing softly

"Don't think so, come on let me take you to bed" Touzuko stated, as he carefully shifted Ryou with help of Atem, so he could stand up before leaning down and picking his former host up, "Well then, game is over"

"Yeah, see you later this afternoon" Atem stated with a yawn

"Yeah, night fluffy, sweet wet dreams" Mariku purred from his place on the floor beside the beach door

"Go fuck yourself, you prick" Touzuko hissed, before heading for the stairs, as he started up them planning to take Ryou straight to bed.

However, after reaching the top of the stairs, Touzuko groaned lowly to the feeling of a tongue lapping at his neck, and teeth grazing his flesh as Touzuko gripped tightly at Ryou who was being carried bridal style, to see bright wide awake chocolate brown eyes stare back up at him. Smirking, Touzuko walked straight into their shared room, kicked the door shut, and walked straight over to the bed Ryou had woken up in. Once there, Touzuko dropped Ryou onto the soft mattress before straddling the shorter of the twos' hips and leaned down before purring huskily

"Thought you wanted to sleep, Hikari" Touzuko stated, before leaning down into Ryous neck and began lightly kissing and nipping at the younger teens hickey littered neck, Ryous collar long gone when Touzuko had been dared to bring Ryou to his limit, which for Touzuko included his former hosts throat and neck so he ripped it off and shoved the leather collar into his pocket

"Mmm... Sleepy..." Ryou moaned out, as he gripped at Touzukos shoulders, "But... you make me want to stay awake"

"I do, do I. Well then, what shall we do?" Touzuko purred against Ryous ear before taking that same ear lobe into his mouth, sucking lightly which caused Ryou to moan and begin panting

"I don't care... anything... just get bloody on with it" Ryou hissed out, before flipping them over and began biting and kissing at Touzukos throat, all while grinding his hips down into the semi-hardened erection forming in the former tomb robbers jeans

"Mmm shit Ryou... you are such a fucking tease" Touzuko groaned, while gripping at his Hikaris hips, and making Ryou grind down even harder, "However, if you ain't careful you little bitch, I'll fuck your bloody brains out"

"Mmm I bloody dare you to try" Ryou purred out, as he sat up and dove his hands straight for Touzukos jeans, and quickly went about unbuttoning and unzipping them

"Dammit Ryou" Touzuko hissed, flipping their positions once again and ripping Ryous tank top off, before latching onto one of Ryous slightly perked nipples.

Doing so received low moans to rip from Ryous throat, as Touzuko took the right hardening nub into his mouth, sucking lightly while occasionally tugging on it with his teeth, and causing Ryou to thrust his hips up harshly into Touzukos groin

"Bugger it!" Ryou hissed, gripping Touzukos hair, and pulling it back harshly, eliciting a low moan before Ryou crushed his lips hard against Touzukos, and forcing his tongue into said Yamis mouth, before moaning huskily.

Touzuko could only gasp at Ryous sudden forcefulness, as he gripped at Ryous hips and grinded down into him, while moaning wantonly into Ryous mouth. To Touzuko this was heaven, he had dreamed off this, and now with a half drunken Ryou below him, Touzuko couldn't off been any happier, until they broke away from their heated kiss, panting heavily as Ryou pulled Touzuko down into a seemingly loving hold. Touzuko couldn't help but chuckle until he had noticed that Ryou had actually passed out, which caused the thief to groan, but carefully shifted so he could pull the quilt over their bodies, and slip his arms beneath Ryous back. Keeping a nice tight hold around his Hikaris waist, Touzuko laid his head upon Ryous chest, and soon found himself passing out into that blissful world of dreams.

**Author's Notes:**Oh shit! Did I write this? Bugger... some of this was hot! Other parts worrying, and some just out right funny! I am glad I got it written all with 8hours. New record for someone half asleep, anyway as always I hope you liked it!


	4. Swimming accident and Making up

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I DO HOWEVER OWN THIS PLOT AND TOUYA!**

**Author's Notes:**Okay, so I failed to explain something in the last chapter. The "Angel Transformation" I had came to think of it, from a conversation with a friend of mine, a few friends always calls us angels, however we ain't exactly angelic. But we are considered Hikaris in our own right. Except I am just like Ryou in this story. And so I thought that maybe the Lights could form a protection barrier around one of the three lights, and it could be called the Angel Transformation, simply because the meant to be three Hikaris form the look of an angel. Two being spirit form and standing behind the one able to use it, therefore becoming the wings. However in this case there was three spirits behind Ryou, causing for it to not properly work, but work well enough.

**Summary:**The gang decide to take their Summer break at the Ishtar Beach house. Ryou doesn't want to originally go, until Mariku and Bakura grab him on the last day of school and persuade him to go, in a way that others would of have found unappreciate. But, it works, and Ryou joins them. Spending five weeks having summer parties, drinking alcohol, playing random games, and just out right enjoying themselves. But how will things go, when Bakura goes looking for Ryou, to confess to him, only to find that the psychotic Yami, Mariku is just about to de-flower the young British teen.

**WARNINGS!**** YAOI! Mentions of Yuri, Hetero relationships, Detailed Sex scenes, Verbal abuse.**

**Pairings:**Main pairing is a secret, but mentions of: Blindshipping(AtemxYugi), PuppyShipping(JoeyxSeto), DanceShipping(MaixTea), Chaseshipping(DukexTristan}, AttractionShipping(MarikxTouya(Own Pairing)), Tendershipping(BakuraxRyou), DeathShipping(MarikuxRyou), PsychoShipping(BakuraxMariku) and of course the actual shipping which will remain a secret, unless anyone can guess it. If five people can guess it, I will add it to the Shipping list.

Xxxxx

Early afternoon, everyone had been wide awake and had cleaned up the lounge, and was now lazing around upon the beach. That was, everyone except two white haired teens, who were still currently sound asleep, and unaware how late it was getting. Atem had stated to everyone that they kept the noise down, simply because he knew Ryou would most likely have a throbbing hangover, which caused everyone to agree, including Mariku who was badly suffering from a hangover himself, and the several bites, scratches and bruises that littered his face and torso. All of which from the day before, from the punch up with Touzuko, the punch and kick Ryou had gotten in, and of course the bites from the night of Truth or Dare with the King of Dares Ryou, having to give the Egyptian multiple hickeys, along with Touzuko.

Groaning in displeasure, Mariku stated he would go for a shower, before going for a swim, this caused Marik to glare towards him, warning him to leave the Whitnettes to sleep. Rolling his eyes Mariku agreed before walking up the stairs, while stretching his arms above his head, hearing his joints crack and pop, which caused the sadistic yet psychotic Egyptian to purr at the sounds. However, as Mariku walked past Touzuko and Ryous room, he could faintly hear the sound of snoring, indicating the two males were still sound asleep. Chuckling to himself, Mariku decided to just head off down to his room, and get showered so he could go for that swim he wanted.

Xxxxx

However, Inside the Whitnettes room, Touzuko groaned lowly as he tried rolling over, only to find that he was stuck. Groaning again, Touzuko slowly fluttered his eyes open, to come face to face with smooth soft milky white flesh, raising a curious brow, Touzuko glanced down slightly, finding that he couldn't he rolled his eyes and glanced up. What Touzuko saw was not what he had been expecting, especially considering the position they were currently, what? Sleeping in? A faint pink tinged across Touzuko nose as he noticed two pale almost pink coloured nipples, followed by a hickey covered set of shoulders and neck, and then Touzuko noticed the pale red tinged face of his Hikari sleeping soundly.

Attempting to raise himself up, Touzuko groaned as he felt Ryou buck his hips, causing Touzuko to groan as he leaned himself up on his elbows to find that Ryou had locked his legs around him causing Touzuko to press his chest into Ryous groin. Chuckling lowly at their positions, Touzuko glanced his russet brown tired eyes up, before lightly blowing over Ryous bare stomach before kissing it softly

"Hey, Hikari" Touzuko called out softly, only to receive a low growled out groan as a reply, "Come on Hikari, I really need to take a piss" Touzuko stated, trying not to chuckle as milk chocolate brown eyes slowly fluttered open

"Hmmm w-what time is it?" Ryou mumbled lowly trying to look around for a clock

"I'm guessing by the sky, that it about mid-afternoon" Touzuko stated, feeling Ryou relax his legs from around his body, and allowing him to shift out of Ryous hold before crawling up the bed to lean over Ryou, "How are you feeling?"

"Huh... Oh... erm... I have a head ache, and my throat is parched" Ryou murmured, before reaching his hands up and pulling Touzuko down into a tight hug, "And my body hurts"

"I am seriously not surprised, after all those dares, all that pouncing people; I am surprised you haven't got a busted lip" Touzuko stated, wrapping his arms under Ryous back and carefully pulling the teen up, "Want to take a shower to refresh yourself?"

"Mhmm please" Ryou replied, resting his head upon Touzukos shoulder, before locking his legs around the Yamis hips, "But... you can carry me"

"Sure thing" Touzuko purred, carefully hoisting Ryou up slightly more, before climbing off of Ryous bed, and sauntered slowly over to their shared bathroom.

Xxxxx

Almost an hour later, Ryou along with Touzuko walked down the stairs chatting, Touzuko quieter than Ryou, as the two looked around the lounge to see Marik playing cards with Touya and Atem, Yugi curled up taking a nap beside Atem. Touzuko raised a curious brow before shaking his head, as he glanced towards Ryou who had vanished, sighing lightly Touzuko walked out into the kitchen to find Mia, Tea, Duke and Tristan sat around the table talking and drinking coffee and tea. Groaning inwardly, Touzuko decided to make himself a cup of coffee, while a sweet hot tea for Ryou who would also most likely need some strong pain killers

"Afternoon Bakura" Teas voice spoke up, causing Touzuko to grit his teeth

"Shut up would ya, my head is pounding" Touzuko growled out, as he went about making the two hot drinks, "But afternoon"

"How's Ryou-Kun feeling this morning?" Tea asked more softly and quieter, as she glanced her blue eyes up towards Touzuko, who seemed to be looking for something

"He needs some Advil, have we got any here?" Touzuko asked, giving up searching as he turned to face the four sitting at the table

"Yeah, I will go get some" Mai spoke lightly, as she pushed her chair out from under the table, and walked out of the kitchen, returning almost five minutes later, "Here you go sweetheart"

"Hmph, thanks" Touzuko stated, biting the foil packet he had just been given, his hands full with the two cups of hot liquid, while his free hand was carrying a bottle of iced water.

Groaning lowly, Touzuko walked into the lounge to see Ryou curled up in one of the recliners, Ryous long free flowing hair, tied back loosely while his lithe lean form adorned a pair of black skinny jeans, and a baggie blue and white stripped t-shirt. Chuckling to himself, Touzuko sauntered over to the recliner Ryou was curled up in, as Touzuko handed Ryou the iced bottle of water, followed by the foil packet, after allowing Ryou to take two Advil, he handed the younger between them the hot cup of tea

"Feeling any better, Hikari?" Touzuko asked softly, taking to sitting in the recliner beside his former host, eyes narrowing at anyone who glanced towards them, or even came over to them

"A little, still feel sick though" Ryou murmured, as he blew on his hot tea, before taking a small sip

"Well just rest today, maybe eat a light sandwich later" Touzuko stated, glancing his eyes towards Ryou, noticing the multiple hickeys littering his Hikaris neck and throat, and noticing that at least five of them belonged to Mariku

"Yami?" Ryou questioned softly, he had turned to ask the former spirit of the Millennium Ring a question, only to find he was looking at him with what looked like the intentions to murder someone, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Touzuko stated, turning his eyes towards the opened patio doors, only to see Mariku walk in wearing dark purple swimming shorts, followed by Seto and Joey who were also wearing swimming shorts, "Anyway, Ryou"

"Hmm, Yeah 'Kura?" Ryou asked, glancing up only to gulp thickly and turn his attention immediately towards his ex-Yami, "What is it?"

"Fancy going for a swim later? Just me, you, Touya, Atem, Marik Yugi and the other two girls?" Touzuko asked, receiving raised brows from Atem and Touya

"Erm... I will think about it?" Ryou replied looking back down to his cup of tea

"What is this about, Thief? Care to ask us first?" Atem stated, though already had a feeling what the tomb robber was up to, "But a late evening swim does sound good"

"Good, so you three agree?" Touzuko asked, looking at the three playing cards

"Sure, it means I can wear my new swimsuit" Touya said happily noticing Ryou seemed to be looking anywhere and everywhere that wasn't Touzuko or Mariku, "Oh, Ryou-Kun could you possibly help me with something? It nothing to strenuous"

"Erm... yeah sure" Ryou spoke up, as he allowed Touya to lightly drag him to his feet, after she walked over to him, "What did you need?"

"I will tell you up stairs" Touya stated, glancing towards her boyfriend, and winked at him, "Come on"

Xxxxx

Once the two walked up the stairs, to catch sight of Mariku as he walked past them in a pair of black Khakis with a baggie t-shirt; considering he had walked past them earlier to go to his room and change, however, as he walked past them Touya swiftly snatched his phone that was hanging out of his pocket. Ryou blinked several times before turning to face Touya, who was standing outside her and Mariks bedroom door, as she indicated him over with a gentle smile touching her lips. After the two entered the lilac and blue room, Ryou walked over to the large double bed as he glanced around noticing Touya rummaging through one of the draws

"Touya-Chan, why did you take that wankers phone?" Ryou questioned, eyes falling onto the phone as it was tossed over to the bed beside him

"Well, Marik noticed it yesterday, Mariku has a lot of pictures on his phone. Most of them are of Bakura, some however are of last night" Touya stated softly cheering to herself as she pulled out a wire from her drawer

"So? What about them?" Ryou asked, as Touya sauntered over, and plopped down upon the bed

"Well, I was going to take them all off his phone, Delete his phones memory of them, save them over to your phone, and let you have them all" Touya explained simply, dragging her laptop out from under the bed

"Why?" Ryou asked, sitting back on Touyas bed, as she crossed her legs in front of her

"Well, when will you ever get the chance to see Bakura looking like a slut, and it not being in your dreams?" Touya stated, as she plugged Marikus phone into the laptop, "Plus some of these are pictures of you, how he got them I don't know, so I want to delete them all"

"Wait, that tosser has pictures of me!?" Ryou shouted, leaning forward to take a look

"Yeah, most are from last night, but some are from in school, from about four months ago" Touya stated, shifting to sit beside Ryou to show him all the pictures

"Wait, that one, I was never near him while half naked! Or making that sort of bloody face!" Ryou hissed out,

"No, that is Bakura, look at his eyes" Touya stated, slightly enlarging said picture, "Bakuras eyes are slanted, yours aren't. These eyes are slanted, I don't even think Bakura knew he looked like you during sex"

"What!?" Ryou shouted, face turning several shades of red, "That was taken while he was being fucked?"

"Yep, apparently, Bakura likes it, when pictures are being taken of him, especially when he is being fucked" Touya explained simply, "Anyway let me remove these from Marikus phone, then we will go through them all, so you can pick out all the ones you like and want"

"Sure, then I get them, to do what with?" Ryou asked simply, his cheeks still flushed bright red

"As you please, like when you are alone, need a release, and can't think of anything. All you would have to do is scroll through all these pictures to help you" Touya teased, as she was nudged slightly.

Xxxxx

Almost two hours later, Ryou along with Touya walked back down the stairs, as everyone glanced up noticing both their blushes, however no one said anything until Marik walked over to the two of them

"What did you two get up to up there?" Marik asked, though his voice and words were not of a joking matter as Touya grabbed Mariks wrist and tugged him closer as she whispered into his ear, which caused Marik to also flush a deep crimsons, "I... see... well frig! At least someone has some good material" Marik teased nudging Ryou who glared at him

"Oh shut up you wanker" Ryou stated, punching his best male friend lightly in the arm, "At least Touya enjoyed looking with me" Ryou stated with a wink before walking over to Touzuko to see Mariku sitting in the recliner Ryou had originally been curled up in, "Hmph, guess I will go sit somewhere else"

"What was that Cream-Puff?" Mariku asked, smirking up at Ryou

"I said, stupid wanker you dropped your phone on the stairs" Ryou stated, chucking the purple coloured back phone he held at the Egyptian before walking over to Touzuko and sitting his lap with a small yawn, "I'm just going to have a quick nap, wake me when food is here"

"Sure thing Ryou" Touzuko said softly, pulling Ryou lightly so that the younger albinos head rested upon his shoulder, as he glanced up groaning, "Sorry Hikari, food is here"

"Already?" Ryou whined, glaring at Atem who handed him a plate containing a chicken and lettuce sandwich, "Thanks, Atem"

"No worries Ryou-Kun, here you go thief" Atem teased, handing Touzuko the same as what he had handed Ryou

"Cheers, so are we going for that swim later?" Touzuko asked, receiving a nod from Atem who walked over to Yugi and sat down, "Good, you want to come with Ryou?"

"Sure, I see why not" Ryou stated softly, before taking a large bite out of his sandwich.

Touzuko sighed lowly, eating his own chicken and lettuce sandwich, his russet brown eyes trailing up to Ryous neck once again, a low growl threatening to rip from his throat, which caused Touzuko to shove his sandwich into his mouth to prevent it from escaping. Noticing Touzukos sudden action, Mariku chuckled as he took a bite out of his own sandwich, before his own eyes trailed over to Ryou, and taking in the several hickeys adorning the whitnettes neck and throat. Rolling his dark purple eyes, Mariku wondered what he could do to get Ryou alone, but he also knew the best way to do that, was when the younger whitnette had alcohol within his system.

Everyone sat quietly, eating their lunches and watching something random on the television, everyone wanting nothing more than to relax and get over whatever hangover they were still adorning. At the moment, Mai stated that herself a Tea would be going back to Domino at the end of the week, as both had work, which Duke piped up stating that he needed to also get back to work. This was because all the time Kaiba was away he could get in more customers, causing Kaiba to chuckle

"Well, have fun for three weeks of me not being at work when you return" Kaiba stated simply, pulling Joey into his lap, as he nibble the blondes neck softly

"Oh I will, I may get ahead of you this year" Duke stated simply, while twirling several long black strands of his hair while Tristan laid his head in Dukes lap, "Think we will get an early night tonight, especially while the few of you are outside swimming"

"Well now, isn't that cheeky? Waiting for the Angel to be outside swimming before you start having sex" Marik teased, causing Tristan to flush red, "Will you also be going to bed Kaiba?"

"Yeah actually, me and Joey need to finish what he started at 5:30am" Kaiba teased, causing Joey to gulp.

Everyone chuckled softly, including Ryou who returned to snuggling up into Touzukos lap, as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. Smiling softly at the two half asleep whitnettes, Marik glanced to the three girls

"Well girls, we will be heading out for that swim in about three hours, so until then go do what you want, Touya however, I need you for something" Marik stated teasing his girlfriend as he kissed her bare shoulder

"Yeah sure, though didn't we say we wouldn't?" Touya stated, crossing her arms over her chest

"I wasn't talking about that! Jeez, I was talking about my arsehole Yami" Marik stated shooting Mariku a glare

"Ohh, yeah alright" Touya stated, as she dragged herself out of Mariks lap, "Might as well get this over with"

"Come on Mariku, up stairs" Marik stated, his eyes narrowing as Mariku only groaned before rolling his eyes

"Whatever, Hikari-Pretty" Mariku stated dragging himself from the recliner he was sat in, and sauntered up the stairs behind Marik and Touya.

Xxxxx

As the time passed, Tristan, Duke, Joey and Kaiba bid everyone a good night. As Tea, Mai and Touya walked down the stairs wearing their swim suits, and slip on flat shoes with their towels over their shoulders. Touzuko had been sat talking with Yugi, both wearing their own swimming trunks, Touzukos in red and black, while Yugis were a rich purple. Atem was leaning against the door way of the patio in his royal blue swimming shorts, with two towels draped over his shoulder. Ryou however along with Marik were missing

"How long are they going to be?" Atem asked Touya, knowing that Touya would know where the two missing males were

"Marik should be down soon, he is talking to Mariku. Ryou however-" Touya began only to hear a low growl

"Is right bloody behind you" Ryou stated, his lean form adorned in a pair of red and blue swimming shorts, much like Touzukos, with a dark red towel draped over his shoulder, while clenched in his hand was a pale blue towel

"See, Ryou is here" Touya stated softly, "Shall we go? Marik can catch up"

"Yeah, will be fun, haven't gone swimming at night for so long" Mai stated, walking out of the lounge first, followed by everyone else.

Once out on the Ishtar Private beach, Mai, Tea, Touya, Yugi, Atem and Touzuko went running into the water as they splashed around, getting the others soaked before swimming lengths against each other. Ryou however, simply picked up all the dropped towels, noticing that Mais and Teas towels had their names on them. So Ryou carefully laid them out under one of the open beach umbrellas, Ryou then grabbed the two different shades of Lilac towels, and laid them out together about three feet away from the first two; Ryou then proceeded on with the second set of matching towels that had 'King of games' threaded across the towels, causing for Ryou to chuckle softly. Once the six towels were laid out, Ryou walked behind them, and placed both his and Touzukos towels out, wanting to stay nearer the back, so that the window only two balconies over from the Building couldn't see him or Touzuko.

Once Ryou made sure the towels were set out perfectly, he glanced up to see Marik walking out of the lounge doors carrying an ice box, containing several bottles of water and half a dozen bottles of beer, which caused Ryou to turn almost green before he shook it off

"Hey Marik, put that about here" Ryou said softly, standing in a place behind the two lilac towels, in a place all eight of them could get to

"Yeah alright, did you lay the towels out?" Marik asked, looking at his best friend who nodded, "Well frig, you shouldn't of. But thanks Angel"

"Meh, I don't mind. Anyway are you ready?" Ryou asked, smirking deviously

"Damn straight! Let's go!" Marik cheered as the two Hikaris ran down the sandy beach and dived into the water after they got waist high.

Xxxxx

Being in the waters for almost two hours, Mai, Tea and Touya were sat on their towels watching Atem and Yugi splashing each other and making out in the cold waters, before running back to the shore to sit down and grab drinks. This however, Left Marik and Ryou swimming around Touzuko, preventing said albino from leaving the waters, while Ryou would occasionally trace his hand over Touzukos stomach, which caused said male to gasp and stumble back, only to be dragged under the water. As Marik swam up gasping for needed air and then running towards the shore with a pair of red and black stripped swimming shorts in his hands

"I GO TTHEM!" Marik cheered as Ryou raised to the water's surface giggling at Touzuko staying as far in the water as possible, "Aww does Bakura want his trunks back?"

"YES I DO! YOU BLOODY WANKER!" Touzuko shouted before Ryou pounced him, causing the elder Albino to stumble back, "Careful, Hikari"

"Why?" Ryou purred out, his cheeks a faint tinge of pink as he wrapped his legs around Touzukos hips, and giggling softly, "Don't you want me cuddling you?"

"Ryou, have you been drinking again?" Touzuko asked, noticing Ryou only ever seemed to be this affectionate if he had been drinking alcohol

"Maybe?" Ryou said, before giggling, and latching his mouth onto Touzukos salty water coated flesh, biting and sucking at Touzukos neck, causing said male to groan lowly, before pushing himself deeper into the water, trying to keep them both away from the shore

"Mm, fuck Ryou" Touzuko groaned lowly, even though he was in cold water, he still became aroused, "You... need to stop R-Ryou" Touzuko moaned lowly, as he gripped Ryous hips

"Why? Don't you like it?" Ryou purred out, wrapping his arms around Touzukos neck, and pulling the elder of the two into a deep passionate chaste kiss.

This caused Touzuko to moan lowly into his Hikaris mouth, as he noticed Ryou released his legs from around his hips, however, pressed his whole body against Touzukos instead. Pulling a started gasped out moan to slip from Touzukos throat, as he grabbed at Ryous backside, squeezing lightly before breaking the kiss, and panting slightly as he gazed into Ryous glazed over eyes

"You are such a bloody tease Ryou" Touzuko stated, slipping one hand up into Ryous hair, and tugging it back as he crushed their lips together.

This action caused Ryou to gasp, giving Touzuko the opportunity to thrust his tongue deep into Ryous sweet tasting mouth, only to be met with a battle ready and feisty tongue, which belonged to Ryou. As the two battled with their tongues for dominance, Touzuko being shocked at how Ryou dominated his mouth, and forcing said older males tongue back into his own mouth, before Ryou darted his tongue into the former Millennium Rings Spirits mouth, and mapping it out hungrily. Touzuko could only groan, as he pulled Ryous body closer to his own, as he bucked his own naked hips into Ryous swimming trunk cladded hips, causing a small moan to slip into Touzukos mouth, as Ryou broke the kiss seconds later, panting heavily as a thin transparent string of saliva connected their tongues

"B-Bakura..." Ryou panted out, clinging to Touzuko

"Yeah... Hikari?" Touzuko questioned, before glancing up to see they were much further away from shore than was planned, "Shit, Ryou let go, we are too far out"

"What?" Ryou questioned glancing over his shoulder and gasping loudly, "I doubt I can swim that far, I've only recently learnt how to swim"

"Fuck, Swim as far as you can, I will swim behind you so I can grab you and take you the rest of the way" Touzuko explained, receiving a small nod, as Touzukos russet coloured eyes watched Ryou jump up slightly and throw himself forward to swim off.

Groaning deeply, Touzuko follow suit as he swam up beside Ryou, keeping an eye on the shorter male, noticing Ryou was struggling to swim, Touzuko grabbed at Ryous wrist and pulled him closer. Forcing Ryou to wrap his arms around Touzukos neck, so that Ryous front was against Touzukos back, receiving a small tired nod, Ryou did just that, as Touzuko started swimming back, only to be met with Atem and Marik half way back

"Are you two okay?" Atem asked worriedly taking Ryou from Touzuko, "We were all laughing and joking about you losing your trunks, but when we looked up we couldn't see you"

"Yeah, we moved further out than I thought, But Ryou isn't the best of swimmers" Touzuko stated, glaring at Marik who handed him his shorts again, groaning Touzuko easily swam under the water to easily and swiftly pull his trunks back on before breaking the water's surface

"What do you mean?" Atem questioned, noticing how Ryou was clung to him

"Ryou only just recently learnt how to swim, Marik you have a boat or something?" Touzuko asked, glancing back to Marik who nodded, "Swim back and get it, we will swim as far to shore as we can, but Ryou adds weight so it harder to swim"

"No need to, Touya was getting the boat" Marik stated, and as if on cue Touya speed through the water towards them, halting to a pause beside Atem and grabbing for Ryou

"Ryou! Come on Angel!" Touya shouted, noticing Ryou had become unconscious as she pulled him into the small five person boat and laid him down, "I think he has swallowed too much salt water, we better get him back to shore!"

"Then fucking go! I will meet you there!" Touzuko shouted, as he dived under the water and swam back towards the shore, with Atem following behind him

"Come on, speed it back!" Marik shouted, jumping up to the side of the boat as he landed beside Ryou with several dry towels and placed them over Ryous body, rubbing him down quickly.

Once the five of them were back to the shore, Yugi, Mai and Tea were waiting with more warmed towels, as Touzuko turned around in the water just to see the small boat pull into the shore, as he ran over and grabbed for Ryou who was being lifted out the boat, taking the shivering body into his arms Touzuko quickly ran over towards the entrance of the beach house and laid Ryou down on the several spare quilts and pillows before checking Ryous pulse

"Shit!" Touzuko hissed glancing around, "Who was in Ryous First Aid class he took last month?" Touzuko questioned looking at everyone

"Mariku was" Marik said sheepishly, causing Touzuko to stare wide eyed, "Want me to-?" Marik didn't even finish his sentence as Touzuko ran into the house

"MARIKU! GET YOUR FUCKING ARSE DOWN HERE!" Touzuko shouted, running up the stairs, "Like fucking now! Ryou needs you!" Touzuko shouted, a harsh lump catching at the back of his throat as Mariku ran out of his room

"What's happened?" Mariku asked, seeing the distraught look within his ex-boyfriends eyes, Mariku ran over to him and grabbed him, pulling him into a tight embrace

"Ryou... he is hardly breathing" Touzuko choked out, clutching Marikus black vest top

"Shit" Mariku hissed, pushing Touzuko to the side, before running along the hallway and practically jumping down the stairs, "Where is he!?"

"Here, quick. You took First Aid with Ryou, so other than Ryou himself you are the only other who can do CPR" Marik stated, clutching Ryous hand, "Please Yami"

"Move out of the way" Mariku stated, walking over to Ryous slowly turning blue body as the girls constantly kept replacing warm heated towels to the boy's body.

All while Mariku carefully tilted Ryous head back, checking his airways before seeing if he could feel any breath escaping, which he did but it was rather faint. So taking a deep breath, Mariku placed his own mouth over Ryous before exhaling as much air as possible from his own lungs into Ryous, before tracing out the point of Ryous chest he need, and began pressing hard for a total of 15 presses, before one again forcing air back into Ryous lungs, before returning to the 15 presses to the boys chest. Continuing three more times, Ryous eyes snapped open as he began coughing up salty water, as Mariku and everyone else sighed a deep sigh of relief. Mariku then carefully pulled Ryou onto his side, while rubbing Ryous back carefully, which caused for said male to start coughing even more

"Don't bloody scare us like that!" Mariku shouted, though it had been evident to everyone that he had been just as worried about Ryous life, as everyone else

"S-Sorry... w-where's...B-Bakura?" Ryou asked weakly, feeling himself being lifted slowly as two muscled white arms wrapped around him quickly and tightly

"You idiot! You fucking scared me!" Touzuko shouted, holding Ryou more tightly than was actually needed, as said Yami buried his face into his Hikaris shoulder

"S-Sorry..." Ryou whimpered out as he wrapped his own arms around Touzuko, tears falling down the albinos cheeks, "I'm...sorry"

"Ryou, it wasn't your fault" Atem finally said, walking over to the two albinos and gently touched Ryous shoulder, "We were all just really worried, and none of us knew you hadn't long started swimming, so we are technically all to blame except you"

"B-But..." Ryou began only to feel another pair of arms wrap around his own body as well as Touzukos

"If it wasn't for Mariku being here, we wouldn't off known what to do" Atem explained noticing how both Mariku and Touzuko both had tears in their eyes holding Ryou, as something clicked within his mind, "So maybe Thank Mariku"

"M-Mariku... saved me?" Ryou questioned glancing weakly towards Atem who nodded, which caused Ryou to slowly turn his head to his right to see Mariku staring at him with worried eyes, "T-Thank you...Mariku"

"Don't mention it, just don't do that again" Mariku stated, rubbing circles upon Touzukos back, "He was more worried about you" Mariku stated, indicating to Touzuko, who was still clinging to Ryou for dear life

"B-Bakura" Ryou questioned, glancing down at the shaking body clinging to him

"Shut up" Touzukos muffled voice sobbed, clinging even tighter to the shorter male, causing everyone to stare wide eyed, at the apparent psychotic and sadistic ancient Thief King, who seemed to be crying within his Hikaris chest, "You're... an... Idiot... stupid Hikari"

"I'm sorry Bakura" Ryou murmured, hugging his Yami tightly as a large black warm thick quilt was thrown over the two albinos, causing Ryou to blink several times before glancing up to see Touya smiling weakly, "Thank you... Touya"

"Don't worry, you just stay sitting there in the warmth" Touya stated softly nudging Marik with her elbow as the group all left Ryou alone with Mariku and Touzuko.

Xxxxx

After around half an hour, Touzuko finally released Ryou from his almost death grip, but instead, however, pulled Ryou into his body allowing the somewhat younger of the two albinos to rest against his chest. Touzuko only sighed while rubbing at his eyes, before glancing them towards Mariku who was shifting several of the spare pillows towards Touzuko, paying the two albino males any heed but instead focused on making sure Ryou kept warm as Touzuko sighed deeply

"Thank you... Mariku" Touzuko murmured lowly, glancing his gaze down at Ryou who had seemed to be breathing softly while resting against his chest

"For what?" Mariku asked, in an almost uncaring sounding voice

"For what you did for Ryou, I really mean it. Thank you" Touzuko stated, another sigh leaving his lips as Touya walked over

"Hey... Is Ryou okay?" Touya asked softly, noticing Ryou was curled into Touzukos chest

"Yeah, he alright, just give him some time to rest. Though..." Touzuko started though adverting his eyes from his best female friend who was wearing a skimpy lilac two piece bathing suit

"Yeah? What is it?" Touya questioned, watching the albino closely

"Could you get me a coffee? And Ryou a hot tea?" Touzuko asked somewhat softly

"Yeah alright, Mariku did you want a hot drink?" Touya asked, receiving a small nod as said female walked into the lounge, then disappear from sight leaving Mariku and Touzuko practically sitting on the step of the patio, while Ryou was still clung to Touzukos waist

"So..." Touzuko murmured lowly keeping his eyes trailed upon Ryous pale flesh

"So? What, so how's the weather? How's my now non-existent sex life?" Mariku hissed out, before noticing Touzuko staring down at Ryou, worry lacing the albinos russet brown eyes, "Sorry"

"Don't be... I wanted to ask you something, while the three of us can even stand being around each other" Touzuko asked lowly, stroking Ryous head as suddenly Touya appeared with a tray, containing two cups of coffee and one cup of tea, as she placed it down between Mariku and Touzuko, "Cheers Touya"

"No worries Bakura, We will all be over here if ya need anything else" Touya stated softly, before sauntering back over the rest of the group that was sitting some distance away from the three foul tempered bodies

"What did you want to ask Fluffy?" Mariku spoke up noticing Ryou roll over against Touzukos chest and reached for his cup of tea, before slowly sitting up, as he lightly blew upon the hot liquid and took a small sip

"Well, if Ryou is okay with it, as it concerns him as well" Touzuko started causing Ryou to glance towards him as his cup of tea was taken from his hands, "Can we start over? All three of us, as friends again?" Touzuko asked, causing Ryou to sigh and nod his head

"I don't see why not, it better than having cream-puff trying to kill me" Mariku stated, before leaning over and placing a light kiss to Ryous cheek

"OI! None of that either!" Touzuko hissed before he was pushed down against the floor by Ryou, as both Mariku and Ryou attacked his face in kisses, "Fuck sake"

"Shut up" Ryou stated, licking Touzukos cheek, "Now kiss and make up!" Ryou demanded, as he shifted from under the covers and straddled Touzukos groin, "Go on, get on with it"

"I... but... Ryou" Touzuko actually stuttered out, before smooth caramel coloured lips claimed his soft pale pink lips in a deep and passionate kiss, which ripped a gasped out moan to slip from Touzukos throat

"Much better" Ryou stated, as he shifted to stand up only to be grabbed and pulled down only to feel smooth lips capture his own causing Ryou to stare wide eyed at his Yami, as Touzuko claimed his mouth quickly, while Mariku chuckled and began trailing his fingers over Ryous back, causing said teen to shiver as he broke the kiss panting faintly, "Bloody wankers"

"Hey now, what about me?" Mariku questioned, pouting slightly as the two whitnettes glanced at each other and smirked before Ryou pounced Mariku and crushed their lips together, causing Mariku to groan lowly as he grabbed at Ryous hips before breaking their quick kiss, "Well now. I wasn't expecting that"

"So, is it settled? Friends again?" Touzuko asked, pulling Ryou out of Marikus grip and holding him possessively

"Yeah sure, that okay with you cream-puff?" Mariku asked, receiving a small nod from said Hikari, who yawned and grabbed for his tea

"I want to go to bed after this, I'm tired and feel a little sick" Ryou stated lowly, sipping at his tea as the two Yamis grabbed for their coffees

"Sure thing, Hikari" Touzuko stated softly, taking a sip of his own coffee.

Xxxxx

Exactly one hour later, Touzuko was taking Ryou to bed, who had already fallen asleep in his arms, while Mariku trailed behind them and opened the whitnettes bedroom door so Touzuko could easily slip in, and take Ryou over to his bed and place him down carefully. After pulling the thick white quilt over Ryous lithe form, Touzuko sighed deeply as he leaned down and kissed Ryous cheek before turning on his heel and walking back towards the bedroom door.

As soon as Touzuko stood outside the bedroom door, he was pushed up against the door frame causing Touzuko to groan lowly, before narrowing his eyes at Mariku

"What are you playing at?" Touzuko hissed, before gasping as he felt Mariku rock his groin into his own, "S-Shit... Mariku"

"Haven't you missed this? Not even once?" Mariku asked, gripping Touzukos hair, and tugging it backwards, "Don't you want it? I know you did last night, the way you watching Ryou and me"

"Mmm... Heh... fuck of course I want it!" Touzuko hissed, grabbing Marikus trouser hem and pulling him closer, "Like right fucking now"

"Come on then" Mariku stated, before crushing his lips hard against Touzukos, while snaking his arms around Touzukos waist, before hoisting him up slightly, which caused Touzuko to swiftly wrap his legs tightly around Marikus Hips

"Your room, it further away, that way we won't disturb Ryou" Touzuko panted, after breaking the heated chaste kiss

"Come on then Fluffy, you owe it to me for at least several rounds" Mariku teased, licking up the side of Touzukos neck before biting lightly

"Yeah sure... ung... just please... hurry it the fuck up" Touzuko growled out, tugging Marikus head back by his spiked blonde hair, "And fuck me hard you tosser"

"Always so needy Fluffy" Mariku teased, but he did in fact, with quick haste rushed to his room with Touzuko within his grip.

Reaching Marikus room, said Egyptian slammed Touzuko into the door, and forcing it shut while crushing his lips hard against Touzukos, which caused the albino male to groan while slipping his fingers into Marikus hair, tugging slightly while easily thrusting his tongue into Marikus mouth. Both males groaned lowly into the others mouth, as Mariku quickly went about shoving his left hand into the back of Touzukos swimming trunks, grabbing at his firm round ass which caused Touzuko to groan lowly, as he broke their kiss and tilted his head back

"Mmm Fuck... Mariku, just fuck me already" Touzuko hissed, pulling the Egyptians head back harshly

"Sure thing, Fluffy" Mariku teased, as he took several steps backwards, before turning on his heel and throwing the Albino onto the soft double mattress, "Strip those off then" Mariku stated, indicating to the red and black stripped swimming trunks Touzuko was wearing as Mariku went about tugging off his tight fitting vest shirt, before unbuttoning his khakis

"Just get your ass over here, you tosser" Touzuko hissed, pushing his swimming trunks down his thighs before finally kicking them off, as he sat up staring at Mariku with lust filled eyes

"You never change, Florence" Mariku stated, pushing his khakis down his muscled thighs, before removing them as he glanced up, just in time to catch the pouncing Albino

"Don't fucking call me that!" Touzuko growled out, pulling Marikus head back and crushing their lips together, before being forced back down upon the double bed, without breaking their lock of lips.

Mariku groaned, as his tongue mapped out Touzukos mouth, after winning that one submissive fight, while trailing his tanned fingers up the Albinos thigh, receiving small shudders and those toned pale thighs to part instantly. Breaking the kiss, Mariku began kissing and biting down over Touzukos collar-bone, going further only to pause at one perked pale pink nipple. Taking said nipple into his mouth, Mariku flicked his tongue over it, before biting down reasonably hard, causing the pale Yami to gasp out loudly, while bucking his hips up into the tanned ones grinding against his own, as the ancient thief king tossed his head back and moaning lowly.

Touzuko remembered each and every one of Marikus teases, though he still couldn't prepare himself for what the Egyptian Yami done next, causing the paler Yami to throw his head back and moan loudly

"Fuck... Mariku..." Touzuko cried out, Rocking his hips harshly against the two intruding digits, that Mariku had just rammed deep into his tight entrance, "You're still... bloody rough... you bastard"

"I thought you preferred it rough, my little bitch" Mariku purred out, as he took Touzukos abandoned nipple into his mouth and began sucking, and biting while groaning lowly

"I think... mmmm... the world... heh... ung... knows that!" Touzuko hissed through low groans, as he bucked his hips up into Marikus, "Screw this preparation shit, and just fuck me already!"

"As you wish Touzuko" Mariku purred, pulling his two digits from the Thief's entrance, and lining his hips up, the leaking tip of Marikus throbbing length pushed at Touzukos entrance, before Mariku crushed their lips together, and slammed harshly into that tight heat he had always enjoyed being in

"Shit... Mariku..." Touzuko groaned out as he broke their kiss, rocking his hips hard against Marikus, while panting slightly.

Both their bodies soon became coated in a thin layer of perspiration, Mariku thrusting his hips with quick hard thrusts straight into Touzukos prostate, which caused the Albino Yami to throw his head back crying out; all while continuing to meet the Egyptian Psychos harsh thrusts. When once again, their lips collided in another heated kiss, teeth clashed against teeth, Lips bruised on both halves, while Touzukos eyes rolled back to the back of his head moaning and begging for more

"You are such a slut" Mariku purred, reaching his left hand under his pillow, and retrieving his cell phone with a smirk tracing his lips, "I already know you can't cum without this" Mariku teased waving his cell in front of Touzukos half lidded eyes, causing for the Albino to flush a deep crimson

"Fucker... just give me more... I can't hold on much longer" Touzuko groaned out, tilting his head back, while raising his legs, and locking them around Marikus well sculptured hips, pulling him closer, as Mariku easily took several pictures of Touzuko.

Each photo Mariku took, he knew brought Touzuko closer and closer to his own release, and so Mariku took several, to the point of even putting his phones camera, on the setting to take over a hundred pictures within one minute. Smirking Mariku placed his phone against his pillow, so the camera faced Touzuko, as he leaned down and crushed their lips together in a deep chaste kiss. Several flashes going off causing Touzuko to tilt his head back and cry out

"M-Mariku! More... shit" Touzuko groaned, as he slipped his hands up into Marikus hair, tugging it back as Touzuko leaned up and forced the Egyptian down into his neck.

Catching on, Mariku smirked, kissing and licking at the albinos' neck, before biting and sucking harshly at the pale flesh, all while Touzuko turned to look directly at the Egyptians phone, as more flashes went off, just as Touzuko threw his head back and cried out loudly

"MARIKU!" And with that screamed out, Touzuko slumped into the bed, panting heavily, his own seed coating his own abdomen and torso, as he groaned and whimpered as Mariku found his own release, before collapsing upon the albinos chest, "That felt great" Touzuko murmured, leaning down slightly, and kissing Marikus head

"Yeah it was... definitely needed that" Mariku purred out, as he slowly leaned up and crushed his lips hard against Touzukos, causing said albino to moan huskily before tilting his head back

"Mmm... Y-You're still... hard?" Touzuko gasped out, before moaning again as he scratched at Marikus biceps

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Mariku growled out, causing Touzuko to smirk

"Yeah, maybe I do" Touzuko stated, swiftly changing their positions, as he began grinding down against Marikus still hard, and still deeply buried within his ass, throbbing length, moaning breathlessly, "Mmmm... Mariku..."

"You still want more?" Mariku teased, gripping at Touzukos hips, as he slowly raised the albino Yamis hips before slamming that tight sweet ass back down upon his hard shaft

"Yes! Fuck yes... Ra give it... to me Mariku... Hard and fast... ahhh... mmm... like the animal you are" Touzuko cried out, slamming his hips back down even harder, as Mariku bucked his hips up, causing for their flesh to slap against each other.

Mariku could only smirk, grabbing Touzukos hips tightly before thrusting up into Touzukos sweet ass, before simply moving Touzukos hips only and pounding up into Touzuko, making said Yami to scream and moan out his pleasure. Smirking to the way he made the ancient thief scream and moan, Mariku purred lowly before switching their positions and simply began slamming into Touzuko so hard, that Touzuko literally had tears building up at the corners of his eyes as he cried out over and over for more

"Say it Fluffy" Mariku purred, as he leaned down and licked across Touzukos lips before murmuring, "Go on fluffy, call his name out, I know you want to" Mariku teased, knowing that with this speed and harshness the Albino always had his own Hikari on his mind, "Scream it out, Touzuko or I stop" Mariku hissed, proving his point as he slowed down

"Fuck... fine... I will... mmm... ungg just fuck me" Touzuko begged, only to scream out as Mariku began slamming into Touzuko overly hard and fast as Touzuko threw his head back, which caused him to gasp out before screaming loudly, "RYOU! RyouRyouRyouRyou!"

"Good boy" Mariku purred as he felt Touzukos inner muscles clamp tightly around his own thick shaft, and milking him for everything he had, as he groaned lowly and filled the Albino Yami with his thick white seed.

Xxxxx

After almost ten minutes just lying within each other's arms, Touzuko panting heavily as Mariku kissed sloppily up his neck, before their lips met causing Touzuko to groan. Breaking seconds later, Touzuko sighed deeply as he rolled over onto his side, his back facing Mariku as he felt the others hands trailing up his legs

"Why'd you do that?" Touzuko questioned, smacking Marikus hand away, as he rolled over again to stare Mariku in the eyes

"Do what Fluffy?" Mariku asked, leaning up to lightly nip at Touzukos shoulder

"Ask me to, well Scream Ryous name out instead of yours?" Touzuko asked before a soft whimper escaped his throat

"You think I didn't know? I had always known Bakura, every single time I fucked you that hard you could never scream, you always held it back. I originally thought you were sleeping with Marik, but he has Touya" Mariku stated earning a dark growl, "Until that was, you cried out Ryous name, and I put two and two together. You wanted Ryou to join us, didn't you? I knew you had some feelings for him, but I thought it was one sided"

"It never was he loved me before I knew about it. By the time he confessed, which he done via secret admire, we were already dating. I always wondered why Ryou hated you so much, but then I figured it out, he must of thought you stole my affection from him" Touzuko stated as he slowly sat up with a small wince, "You knew me and Ryou had always been close, I held him in a special place of my heart, and I do still love him. But, I don't think he loves me anymore anyway" Touzuko sighed out with a shrug, "Anyway, get the fuck off me, I am going back to MY room away from you, so I can actually sleep tonight"

"Sure thing, Fluffy" Mariku purred out, before tugging Touzuko back and crushing their lips together in a quick chaste kiss before letting the Albino Yami leave his room with a faint blush, after he had pulled his swimming trunk back on.

As soon as the door closed, Mariku smirked as he reached for his phone and looked through the pictures he had taken, feeling himself getting hard again, as he groaned out lowly while using his free hand to stroke himself to the pictures of Touzukos eyes and face as the albino was fucked hard and fast. Within moments, Mariku grunted before releasing over his own abdomen and hand, panting slightly with a devious smirk upon his lips, he threw his quilt over his messy seamen covered body, and fell into a deep sated sleep.

**Author's Notes:**What the... what have I written... I seriously have no bloody idea! Never really wrote a Psycho-Shipping scene before, so I hope it turned out alright.


	5. Prince of Thieves?

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I DO HOWEVER OWN THIS PLOT AND TOUYA!**

**Author's Notes:**Well... Wasn't expecting to write that ending... Never been able to write PsychoShipping scenes, but I hope it alright for you all.

**Summary:**The gang decide to take their Summer break at the Ishtar Beach house. Ryou doesn't want to originally go, until Mariku and Bakura grab him on the last day of school and persuade him to go, in a way that others would of have found unappreciate. But, it works, and Ryou joins them. Spending five weeks having summer parties, drinking alcohol, playing random games, and just out right enjoying themselves. But how will things go, when Bakura goes looking for Ryou, to confess to him, only to find that the psychotic Yami, Mariku is just about to de-flower the young British teen.

**WARNINGS!**** YAOI! Mentions of Yuri, Hetero relationships, Detailed Sex scenes, Verbal abuse.**

**Pairings:**Main pairing is a secret, but mentions of: Blindshipping(AtemxYugi), PuppyShipping(JoeyxSeto), DanceShipping(MaixTea), Chaseshipping(DukexTristan}, AttractionShipping(MarikxTouya(Own Pairing)), Tendershipping(BakuraxRyou), DeathShipping(MarikuxRyou), PsychoShipping(BakuraxMariku) and of course the actual shipping which will remain a secret, unless anyone can guess it. If five people can guess it, I will add it to the Shipping list.

XxxxxX

Touzuko groaned lowly, shifting within his bed as he rolled over, stretching slightly before stopping mid stretch when he heard low panted moans. Opening his eyes slowly, Touzuko glanced his russet brown eyes over towards Ryous bed, and noticing his Former host was hiding beneath the covers, which caused the Ex-Yami to raise a curious brow as he glanced over at the clock sitting on his bed side table, and noticing that it was almost 8am. Hearing another panted moan, Touzuko slowly sat up within his bed, rubbing at his eyes slowly as he heard another panted more breathy moan.

This caused Touzuko to smirk slightly as he threw his quilt off of his naked body, as he glanced around the room, before realising that after he had returned to his and Ryous shared room he had jumped in the shower, to wash away the evidence of what he and Mariku had done before groaning lowly. Deciding to just forget about grabbing something to pull on, Touzuko walked slowly over to Ryous bed, as he reached his left hand out, planning to pull the covers off of Ryou, which seemed like a good idea as he noticed the covered form shiver slightly

"Hey, Hikari. Are you alright?" Touzuko asked, smirking at the startled gasp, as the figure beneath the covers scrambled to pull the covers off him, but keeping them half way up his torso

"K-Kura? Er... Y-yeah I'm fine" Ryou stuttered out, inwardly growling before glancing his hazy brown eyes up at his Ex-Yami, however, noticing that Touzuko was naked, caused Ryou to flush a deep red, and look away

"Are you sure? You look like you have a fever" Touzuko stated, sitting at the side of Ryous bed, before leaning forward, as he placed his right hand against the teens forehead while resting his against the other side, "Hmmm, well you don't have a temperature"

"I'm fine you bloody wanker" Ryou hissed out, slapping at Touzukos hand, as it was suddenly grabbed, "W-what are you doing?"

"I was planning on pulling you out of bed, pushing you into the shower, and joining you" Touzuko stated simply, as his eyes glanced down to something beneath the covers, "Hikari are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine, just let go" Ryou stated, noticing his Yami glancing down at the covers as he quickly crushed his thighs together and raising his knees, "And quit looking at me like that you Hentai"

"Not a chance in hell, Hikari" Touzuko purred out, grabbing the covers and yanking them quickly off of Ryous lithe form, revealing something he wasn't expecting to see.

Ryous pj shorts were etched down his thighs, along with his boxers while his cell phone was sitting beside him, face down while the former Hikari was highly aroused by something. Smirking Touzuko pinned Ryou down, as he straddled Ryous hips and smirked deviously

"So Hikari, what got you this worked up?" Touzuko purred out, while slowly grinding his hips against Ryous throbbing length causing Ryou to gasp lowly

"N-Nothing... mmm... s-stop it" Ryou whined, as he tried grabbing for his phone, only to gasp as Touzuko grabbed it quicker, "Give me my phone back!"

"Why? Was my precious Hikari watching porn?" Touzuko teased turning the phone face up, as he glanced down at the image showing, the image was of Touzuko with hazed over russet orbs, and tilting his head back slightly, "W-where the fuck did you get this?" Touzuko growled out, as he used his thumb to flick through the pictures, seeing they were all off him

"That's none of your bloody business!" Ryou hissed grabbing for his phone, and turning it off, "Now get off me!"

"No way, not now that I know you have pictures of me, they were never meant to be seen" Touzuko hissed as he grabbed for Ryous wrists and pinned them above the silverettes head, "Now where did you get them? Did Mariku send them to you?"

"No he didn't! I took them from his phone, with Touya, because that bastard had pictures of me!" Ryou shouted, as he tried squirming below Touzuko, only to groan lowly

"Oh really, I didn't know he had pictures off you. I'll fucking kill him for it" Touzuko hissed out before leaning closer to Ryou, "Now, want some help with this?" Touzuko asked, grinding his own groin against Ryous

"Mmm... shit...please" Ryou whimpered out, while slowly rocking his hips up into Touzukos.

Touzuko smirked deviously as he slowly sat up, while releasing Ryous wrists, and trailing both his hands down over Ryous slim lithe form. Which caused Ryou to gasp out softly before tilting his head back, moaning lowly before feeling one of Touzukos long fingered hands wrap around his throbbing length, and began slowly stroking the throbbing shaft; before an idea popped into Touzukos mind, causing the former Spirit of the Millennium Ring to release Ryous length, only to re-wrap his fingers around the throbbing shaft, and stroking both his own and his previous Hikaris lengths together.

This caused Ryou to gasp out loudly, glancing hazy clouded over milk chocolate brown eyes towards Touzukos hand and groan lowly, which caused Touzuko to smirk as he leaned forward, and using his free hand grabbed at Ryous long flowing white locks, and tugged a handful back before crushing their lips together. This caused Ryou to groan with a small gasp, allowing Touzuko to dart his tongue deep into Ryous warm moist cavern, and eliciting husky moans to rip from Ryous throat. Both bucking their hips and causing Touzuko to groan lowly into Ryous mouth, before slightly tightening his grip around both of their throbbing shafts, causing Touzuko to break their heated kiss.

"Mmmm... B-Bakura..." Ryou moaned out breathlessly, raising his hands to grip at Touzukos shoulders, while tilting his head back, as he bucked his hip up harshly, and causing for his own throbbing length to cause delicious, and electric friction between his own and Touzukos shafts

"Mmm R-Ryou..." Touzuko moaned lowly, resting his forehead against Ryous shoulder, as he began stroking their lengths faster, which caused for them both to gasp, "Mmmm Ryou... are... you ready?" Touzuko purred out, already reaching his limit

"Heh... y-yes... fuck 'Kura... please" Ryou whimpered out, before tilting his head back and crying out loudly, as he released with a hard orgasm, followed by his Yami

"R-Ryou..." Touzuko moaned out lowly, as he released his and Ryous now flaccid lengths, before slowly sitting up, while raising his right hand up to his lips, and began licking his hand clean, as he noticed the small pout upon Ryous cute kiss bruised lips, "Hmm?"

"Share" Ryou hissed, grabbing at Touzukos right hand, and pulling their essence dripping off of Touzukos fingers towards his lips, causing Touzuko to moan as he watched with half lidded eyes, as Ryou licked his fingers

"Mmm... Fuck... Ryou" Touzuko moaned lowly, pulling his hand away from Ryous tongue and lips, and licked up the remaining of their essence, and crushing their lips together.

Moaning softly, Ryou wrapped his arms around Touzukos neck, and pulling him closer as the two shared their own releases between them. Touzukos body slowly shifting against Ryous, Ryou groaning lowly, as he bucked his hips up into Touzukos as he broke their kiss. Panting heavily while gazing his hazed over milk chocolate brown eyes up into Touzukos slanted russet brown ones. Neither spoke another word, both just revealing within the small glow of what they had just done, which caused Ryou to flush a deep crimson.

Xxxxx

Mean while, trying to hold back their giggling, was Mai, Tea and Touya. The three girls had quickly and quietly ran into the kitchen to burst out laughing, only to receive a raised and curious brow from Atem, who had been getting drinks ready for everyone

"What are you three laughing at?" Atem asked, while crossing his arms over his chest and glancing his red eyes towards the three girls, which caused Touya to try and stifle her giggling

"An-Angel and Demon..." Was all Touya could get out, before falling to the floor and rolling around laughing

"Angel and Demon? What is she talking about?" Atem asked, looking at Mai and Tea who had managed to stifle their giggling

"It seems, Ryou-Kun and Bakura-Kun were getting rather friendly in their room" Tea stated simply, before she suddenly burst out laughing again, and joining Touya on the floor

"Oh Ra... Please tell me you three weren't spying on them?" Atem growled out lowly, finally understanding what the two laughing women had meant

"No Atem, myself and Tea bumped into Touya on the landing. As we walked towards the stairs, we could hear Ryou moaning, and this caused us all to stop and look at each other. That is when we heard Touzuko moan also" Mai stated with a shrug, before releasing a small giggle, "You have to admit, after what we all heard Touzuko doing last night with Mariku. It funny as fuck, to hear him and Ryou doing it-" Mai had started stating, only to be cut off at the end with a dark threatening growl

"We were not doing anything!" 'Ryou' hissed, rubbing at his hair with a pale blue fluffy towel, as he walked past the three girls, "What you heard was your imaginations!" 'Ryou' hissed out, and pulled out a chair at the table, as a hot cup of tea was placed before him

"We heard you both moaning Ryou-Kun, we know what you were doing" Tea stated while still giggling, noticing the deep crimson flushing across 'Ryous' face, "And that blushing only tells everyone, that we are right about what we heard" Tea stated, accepting the cup of tea handed towards her, before gasping when she felt something softly hit her back

"And what did you bloody hear?" 'Touzuko' hissed, as he sauntered over to sit beside 'Ryou' after being handed a cup of coffee, which caused 'Touzuko' to groan lowly and switch his drink with 'Ryou', who glanced towards him and took the coffee taking a large mouthful

"Whoa! Wait, which one is which!?" Mai asked, noticing that Ryou always drank tea in the mornings, and Touzuko drank coffee in the mornings, her lilac eyes scanning the two males as she noticed who they thought was Ryou, now had Touzukos signature bat like bangs

"Heh, seems they mixed us up Yami" Ryou purred, as he drank his tea, and ruffling the crimson flushed Touzukos hair softly

"Bugger of Ryou" Touzuko spat, causing Atem to chuckle softly, "You can piss off as well Pharaoh"

"Well, at least we know, Ryou is still foul mouthed in the morning and is more awake than the Thief" Atem stated, giving Ryou a high five as the Hikari walked past him and headed towards the fridge,

"Wait what do you mean, Atem?" Tea asked, after finally calming down her giggling again

"Didn't you notice? When Ryou walks into the kitchen, he goes straight to the fridge and starts preparing breakfast, Touzuko here doesn't" Atem explained receiving a dark glare from Touzuko, "So Ryou-Kun, what did happen this morning?"

"Heh... erm..." Ryou stuttered lightly, keeping his back to everyone while pulling out eggs and bacon from the fridge, "Nothing much really, just erm... mutualmasturbation" Ryou stated, saying the last two words quickly and lowly before draining his cup of tea, and heading for the pantry to collect everything else he needed for preparing breakfast

"So, no sex then?" Atem asked, receiving a low growl from both the two Bakuras

"Doubt it, Pharaoh, Ryous a little Virgin" Touzuko stated, before he was hit with a tossed egg to the face, "Cheers you little shit! But I like my eggs cooked!" Touzuko shouted, and pouncing Ryou who dodged the attack, and dropped a tea-towel upon the Yamis head and snickered

"Well, not my fault I want to keep my virginity, I was planning on making friends with it" Ryou stated, with a shrug, before turning his attention back to preparing breakfast before mumbling very lowly under his breath that no one would of heard it, "I wanted you to take it, you thick bastard"

"Did you say something Ryou?" Atem asked, barely hearing the other mumbling, as Ryou shook his head and smiled brightly, "Alright then, I will go ring the breakfast bell"

"Yes please, Thanks Atem" Ryou said softly, and began cooking up breakfast.

Xxxxx

After everyone had eaten, Ryou had decided to go for a walk along the beach, while Touzuko and Atem went with Seto and Touya to go grocery shopping, along with buying more alcohol. Mariku had decided to lounge upon one of the many beach loungers, while Joey, Yugi and Marik played cards in the main living area of the Summer house. Leaving Tea and Mai who were out in the sea swimming, while Duke and Tristan took that opportunity to enjoy themselves further and endure in more sexual activity.

Groaning lowly, while glancing his dark lilac eyes around, Mariku noticed Ryou slowly walk back towards the Beach House, however Ryou looked slightly puzzled by something. Raising a curious brow, Mariku sat up just as Ryou collapsed upon one of the nearby beach loungers, and sighing out deeply causing Mariku to chuckle

"What is wrong Cream-Puff?" Mariku asked curiously, causing Ryou to roll on to his back, while shielding his eyes from the harsh sun

"Nothing... just over heating" Ryou murmured lowly, as he felt something cool splashing against his bare chest, as Ryou gasped and glanced at Mariku who squirted him with one of the many water guns the group had, "Hmph, thanks"

"No worries, however, if you over heat to much just go inside" Mariku explained, handing Ryou the bottle of sun cream, that Atem and Touzuko demanded Mariku made sure that Ryou wore if he sat in the sun, "Don't forget to put this on, Cream-Puff"

"Whatever" Ryou stated, snatching the bottle and squirting a large amount onto his chest, while easily rubbing the cooling pale blue sun cream into his arms, torso and down over his legs, "Fancy doing my back?"

"Sure Cream-Puff" Mariku replied with a smirk, taking the bottle and squirting some into his open palm, before carefully and somewhat sensually began rubbing the pale blue sun cream over Ryous shoulders and back

"Mmm... feels... so good" Ryou moaned out lowly, shifting slightly on the beach lounger while closing his eyes and resting his head within his arms

"Oh really?" Mariku purred lowly against Ryous ear, before teasingly scratching his nails down over Ryous back, and causing Ryou to gasp softly

"Quit it, you bloody Hentai!" Ryou hissed, though soon moaned softly when he felt Mariku rubbing his back once again causing for Ryou to sigh softly and fall asleep.

Xxxxx

As the day went by, Ryou growled lowly as he glared his milk chocolate brown eyes towards Marik. The group were all sat eating dinner, while playing a game of truths, which was why Ryou was currently glaring at his best friend

"Yes Marik. I have had many wet dreams, but none of them were about your sadistic wanker of a ex-Yami" Ryou hissed out, before shoving another mouthful of mashed potato into his mouth before grabbing the glass bowl that was filled with questions, and smirked, "Touzuko..." Ryou started, before swallowing his mouthful of food, "Do you want to fuck anyone in this room, that you haven't already fucked?"

"Well, yeah I have actually, but he such a cock tease, you'd think he had a stick up his ass" Touzuko stated, before shoving some steak into his mouth and smirking, as he grabbed for a question, "Marik, payback I think. Have you ever had a Wet dream about Mariku?"

"What!?" Marik shouted, his cheeks flushed slightly, before shaking his head, "When we still shared the same body, I once had a wet dream about him, but it was more of a nightmare" Marik stated, before sighing before glaring at the Bakura twins, while reaching into the bowl and pulling out a question as he read it over and smirked, "Hey Atem, ever wanted to be fucked by the great Thief Prince?"

"KING! Thief KING!" Touzuko shouted darkly, causing everyone to laugh, "Not funny!"

"Then did you even feel your phone being pulled from your pocket before we sat down to eat?" Ryou questioned, with a dark smirk, while waving said phone, "Heh, you maybe the king, but I am the Thief Prince, and soon, I will steal the title of King as well"

"You little shit!" Touzuko hissed, reaching over and snatching his phone back

"No Marik I haven't, I have never wanted, nor do I want to be fucked by Ryou" Atem stated, causing Yugi to chuckle softly, "Hmph, my turn" Atem stated grabbing for a question as he read it over.

Spending several hours playing their truth game, Ryou yawned loudly, before stretching his arms above his head. He had just finished washing up, as he glanced at the time before groaning lowly while walking back into the living area as he stated he was going to have an early night, causing everyone to glance at him and nod before bidding him a good night.

XxxxxX

Once Ryou had left the room, Touya snickered lowly as she glanced around the room before sighing deeply, which caught the attention of those around her,

"What is up with you Touya?" Touzuko asked as he narrowed his eyes at the tanned female before stretching,

"I was just thinking, about something" Touya confessed as she to stretched her arms above her head and leaned into Marik, "I was thinking that maybe we could have like, I don't know, our own little dance competition" Touya stated while resting her left hand within her lap, and her right arm behind her head,

"That actually sounds quite interesting, Touya" Atem spoke up, glancing his crimson red eyes around their group of friends, "Though how would we do it?"

"Well, I was thinking, maybe the more submissive of us all, could attempt to seduce our chosen Dominant, by dancing" Touya explained, as she glanced around receiving confused glances, "What I mean is, like, Yugi being the submissive, and Atem being the dominant" Touya began to explain as she leaned forward, "Yugi would have to try and seduce Atem through Dancing"

"Wha-!?" Yugi screeched out, as he stared at Touya

"Not in the sexual manner you idiot, I mean like, well Yugi would have to try and get Atem to leave his seat to make him stop dancing. But of course, With Ryou, Bakura and Mariku all being Single, Ryou gets to be the special case" Touya explained with a chuckle

"He gets to be special, because he would have to try and seduce both of them, but only one has to stop him dancing" Atem added with a chuckle of his own, "This actually sounds quiet fun, However" Atem paused before glancing around, "It would only be fair if as you so kindly called us, the Dominants also tried to seduce the Submissive ones, it would make it all the more interesting"

"Yes! See, I knew Atem would understand, so what do you say? Shall we? I think it would be fun" Touya spoke up, looking around the room

"Well, Duke, Tristan, me and Tea are all heading back tomorrow" Mai spoke up, as she sighed, "But I think you lot should try it, I am sure you lot would have a lot of fun"

"Yeah, plus when we return to school, you can tell us all about it" Tea added with a chuckle, as she yawned and stretched, "However, for now; I am going to head to bed I am getting rather tired myself"

"Okay Tea, good night" Touya spoke up softly, before grinning, "So the rest of us are in? Of course, Me and Marik will have to draw lots, as neither of us is submissive or Dominant, we are the same"

"Yeah, I think it may actually be entertaining to see puppy Dance" Seto added, with an amused chuckle,

"Watch it moneybags!" Joey hissed, before pouting, "But I think it would be a great idea"

"Brilliant! Of course, we won't do it tomorrow" Touya added softly, "We all have till Sunday evening to think of a dance we want to do"

"Sounds good, but" Touzuko added, before sighing, "Who will tell Ryou?"

"Touya can, it was her frigging idea!" Marik exclaimed with a laugh, before being elbowed, "Ouch!"

"Oh shut up, but fine I'll frigging tell him" Touya whined, before laughing, "Until we all go to bed, I am going to go take a bath then maybe curl up in bed to do some reading. I do feel rather tired" Touya explained as she stood up and sighed deeply,

"Sure thing, I'll be up in a hour" Marik added as he pulled Touya back down and kissed her softly,

"Well then, think I will go take a hot bath and go to bed myself, Ryou brought his laptop, so I was going to borrow it and look online for a while" Touzuko stated before smirking, as he stood up and stretched his arms above his head, "Night all"

After Everyone had chosen what they would do for the rest of the evening, everyone went to their own perspective rooms, and done what they wanted to do. The girls Tea and Mai went for quick baths before heading to sleep for the remaining of the night. Duke and Tristan started packing their bags, before being distracted by each other and ending up in bed. Joey and Seto curled up in the lounge to watch a few films, with Yugi and Atem. Touzuko went for a hot bath and went to bed to look on the internet for whatever he wanted, and Mariku had decided to go for a shower, then curl up to watch a few horror films in his own room. While Touya went for a bath only to pass out asleep as soon as she climbed into bed, causing Marik to chuckle and snuggle up with his precious girlfriend while he done some light reading. Ryou, however, slept through all the slight noise that could be heard around the beach house, and even through Touzuko's curses within the bedroom, causing Touzuko to notice that Ryou must have been exhausted from being within the sun for far to long.

Leaving the entire place silent after the hours seemed to pass, before not even a sound could be heard, all for the slight sounds of the other occupants snoring while they slept. A beautiful, yet quiet night to end such a slow, quiet and peaceful relaxing day. Only for things to start back up as soon as the sun began to rise into the skies, to signify the start of a whole new day.

**Author's Notes:**Guys! I am ever so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story, however, I had a sudden bad moment, where I seriously couldn't think of anything to write, let alone remember how I wanted this to go. But thanks to myself for reading it back I remembered. Again sorry it taken so long to update this story. I will try to get chapters posted ASAP Thanks, Reviews are welcome, especially for ideas and creative criticism. Thanks again


	6. Scheming a Plan for the Dance

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I DO HOWEVER OWN THIS PLOT AND TOUYA!**

**Author's Notes:**Well, that was a strangely fun chapter, again sorry for the delay in updating, I have had a lot of things on my plate and weighing me down lately, but I am back and trying to get chapter stories finished. Last chapter I think was sweet but amusing, now to continue to the funny side of this story.

**Summary:**The gang decide to take their Summer break at the Ishtar Beach house. Ryou doesn't want to originally go, until Mariku and Bakura grab him on the last day of school and persuade him to go, in a way that others would of have found unappreciated. But, it works, and Ryou joins them. Spending five weeks having summer parties, drinking alcohol, playing random games, and just out right enjoying themselves. But how will things go, when Bakura goes looking for Ryou, to confess to him, only to find that the psychotic Yami, Mariku is just about to de-flower the young British teen.

**WARNINGS!**** YAOI! Mentions of Yuri, Hetero relationships, Detailed Sex scenes, Verbal abuse.**

**Pairings:**Main pairing is a secret, but mentions of: Blindshipping(AtemxYugi), PuppyShipping(JoeyxSeto), DanceShipping(MaixTea), Chaseshipping(DukexTristan}, AttractionShipping(MarikxTouya(Own Pairing)), Tendershipping(BakuraxRyou), DeathShipping(MarikuxRyou), PsychoShipping(BakuraxMariku) and of course the actual shipping which will remain a secret, unless anyone can guess it. If five people can guess it, I will add it to the Shipping list.

XxxxxX

As the days slowly passed by since the day, Touya had come up with the idea of a small group dance thing. Everyone had setoff into their own two groups, the more submissive of the group, and the more dominant of the group; which lead to Ryou and Bakura blinking before Ryou shrugged and explained he was a switch, causing for everyone to blink at his words, and decided that that two of the single males along with Touya and Marik would have their own group where they could be either the more dominant or the submissive. The following morning after the idea had been put past the group, Touya explained to Ryou the idea she had, had the night before, and receiving a curious raised brow before Ryou chuckled as he nodded; while explaining that he was more then interested to do the dance thing. Touya had grinned happily as she skipped off, leaving Ryou to roll his eyes before he had headed of into the kitchen to get himself a nice hot cup of tea. This lead the group to the Sunday morning, Tea, Mai, Tristan and Duke had already left, and returned to Domino city. Leaving only Marik, Touya, Mariku, Seto, Joey, Bakura, Atem, Yugi and even Ryou. With the three groups consisting of Seto Kaiba, Atem and Mariku being the three dominants of the group, Yugi Mouto and Joey Wheeler where classed as the submissives; which left Touya Botasuma, Ryou Bakura, Marik Ishtar and Touzuko Bakura being the only four as the Switches. A group consisting of those that could be either the dominant or the submissive depending on the circumstances.

Sighing deeply to himself Ryou leaned against the railing of the balcony that was situated just past the large double glazed window like doors from his bedroom, gulping down large gulp-fills of his bottled water while wiping his brow with a small white hand towel, and listening to the three ex-Yamis laughing and talking out upon the beach; which caused Ryou to sigh as he stepped back, before releasing a low exasperated sigh, and turning his MP3 player back on as he shook his joints out. Once feeling relaxed enough, Ryou tossed his hand towel onto his bed where his bottle of water was, and started moving his body to the sound of the beat of the music. Ryous milk chocolate brow eyes slowly fluttered closed, while twisting his body before bending it and moving in sync to the sound of the music; which caused his breathing to speed up slightly, which forced Ryou to begin panting heavily, slowing down to an end before completely stopping.

Resting his hands upon his knees and panting lightly, Ryou sighed out deeply as he glanced around his and Touzukos shared room, and shaking his head slowly when he heard Mariks voice echoing throughout the entire beach house; which caused Ryou to chuckle softly while grabbing his hand towel, which he swiped over his brow before grabbing his sports like water bottle, and headed towards the door before glancing back over his shoulder to glance around the room a final time. Seeming to sigh again for the umpteenth time that morning, Ryou tugged his bedroom door open while glancing into the hallway to see Joey and Yugi at the end of the hallway; nearest to Marikus bedroom door, while doing their joint dance routine. This alone caused Ryou to chuckle as he stepped past the threshold of his room, before heading down towards the stair case to see the three ex-Yamis sitting out upon the beach laughing, and drinking bottles of beer. Seto however, was sat back upon the couch reading a book, and yet Touya and Marik seemed to have left the beach house. Shaking his head, Ryou started down the stairs as Seto glanced up towards him,

"Hey, Marik and Touya have headed out down to the shops" Seto explained as Ryou just rolled his eyes, "Also, Marik has asked if you can cook today. Preferably something chicken based"

"Yeah I can do that" Ryou stated with a shrug, as he glanced towards the doors leading out to the beach, before shaking his head again, and heading straight towards the kitchen.

Standing at the kitchen counter Ryou placed his sports bottle of water down, before turning on his heel with a small chuckle as he headed towards the pantry, and started looking over the different items he had to his disposal. Ryous milk chocolate brown eyes glanced around the different jars of spices, as he grabbed a couple before spying the big sack of rice; which caused Ryou to raise a brow before snickering to himself, as he grabbed the sack of rice, and gathered a few more different spices and herbs before leaving the pantry and placing the items upon the kitchen counter. Once sorted into two different sets, Ryou walked over to the large freezer to look for the chicken breast steaks; which Ryou noticed, the chicken breast he had seen in their a few days prier had gone. Raising a curious brow while pursing his lips, before closing the freezer door as he felt Touzukos presence,

"The chicken is in the fridge, Marik took it out last night, and let it defrost" Touzuko stated, while walking over to the bin and disposed of his empty bottle,

"Oh! Thanks Bakura" Ryou replied softly, as he grabbed the fridge handle, and tugged it open as his eyes landed upon the plate with the chicken breast steaks upon, "So what are you lot up to?"

"Hmm?" Touzuko hummed as he grabbed for a clean cup out of the cupboard, while glancing towards his ex-host, "Nothing much, we were just chatting about stupid things we did in the past"

"I see" Ryou spoke with a sigh, "Well you can let them know, dinner will be ready in about two hours" Ryou stated as he pulled the plate containing the chicken out of the fridge, and placed it onto the side,

"Yeah sure" Touzuko stated while leaning against the side, with his arms crossed over his chest, "You okay Ryou? You seem a little tense"

"I'm fine Bakura" Ryou stated as he grabbed the plate after closing the fridge and walked over towards the sink, where he placed the plate down and began giving each of the breast steaks a quick wash over in cold water making sure to rid it of any blood still left upon the raw meat,

"Okay, what we having for dinner?" Touzuko asked as he turned to his left, and grabbed the kettle as it boiled before pouring the steaming water into his cup,

"Not telling you, now get out already" Ryou hissed out, as he grabbed for the carving knife, and began dicing up the chicken breast while placing them into a large glass bowl,

"Fine, fine" Touzuko sighed out as he stirred the contents of his cup, before picking it up, "Well, if you need a hand with anything, just give me a shout okay?" Touzuko spoke lowly, before taking a mouthful of his coffee, and walking out of the kitchen,

"Psh, like I would ask you for help" Ryou hissed lowly, as he glanced over his shoulder with a deep sigh, and returned his attention to dicing up the chicken.

Spending the next hour and fifty minutes making sure nothing burned, Ryou sighed to himself as he stirred the contents of a large silver pot, while he kept his eye upon the simmering rice that was cooking through; which Ryou had seasoned to the perfect amount, while adding some paprika spices, and giving it a good stirring before he started setting the kitchen table for dinner. Releasing another deep sigh from his parted lips, Ryou turned the stove off while removing the pot of rice from the heat, and began dishing it up upon the nine plates he had set upon the table; however, as Ryou finished dishing up the rice, he glanced up to the door way to see Yugi, Joey and Marik drooling in the door way, and causing the younger albino to grit his teeth before shaking his head,

"Would you three get out!?" Ryou shouted, as he lifted the now empty pot, and took it over to the sink as he filled it with boiling water,

"But Ryou-Kun! It smells so delicious!" Yugi piped up, as he glanced towards Ryou,

"Just get out, Dinner isn't ready yet!" Ryou hissed as he turned to face the door, and crossed his arms over his chest, "Now out till I call you"

"Okay, just hurry up yeah? We are all starving!" Joey whined as he turned around and walked off with Marik and Yugi following after him

Once alone again, Ryou shook his head while running his fingers through his hair, and turned to grab the simmering pot of a reddish coloured liquid. Smiling to himself, Ryou grabbed the oven mitts and grabbed for the pots handles, as he lifted it up and walked over to the dinner table; where he placed it down, and began dishing the reddish liquid up. Revealing chunks of a mix of onion, Chicken, and mushrooms. Sighing softly once again, Ryou finished dishing up the dinner before smiling to himself as he lifted the pot and carried it over to the sink, and filled it with hot boiling water with cherry scented washing up liquid; which made Ryou release a small pleasant groan before he turned around after turning the faucet off, and grabbed the oven mitts once again, which he used to open the oven door, while reaching in and pulling out one tray with garlic smelling naan breads, before placing them onto the side and grabbing for a second tray containing the same garlic naan bread. Chuckling lightly to himself as Ryou reached over the oven and turned it off, before picking up the two trays of garlic naan bread with the use of the oven mitts, and placed two naan bread to each plate as he raised a brow before realizing there was still at least four naan bread left over; which Ryou just shook his head at while placing them onto a spare plate, then placed it into the center of the table, and then grabbed for a couple of beers for everyone and placed a bottle beside every ones plates, while bottles of blue coloured alcho-pop was placed beside Mariks, Touyas and Yugis plates, as they didn't really like the taste of beer.

After making sure everything was set perfectly, Ryou grabbed for the cutlery and placed a set of fork and spoon beside every ones plates, before sighing again with a small chuckle and parted his lips,

"Dinner is ready!" Ryou called out, as everyone seemed to rush into the kitchen and take their seats, "Have I just slaved over that bloody oven for two fucking hours, for a bunch of bloody animals!?"

"Sorry Angel, we are starving" Touya stated as she placed a hand upon Ryous shoulder and kissed his cheek, "But thank you"

"No worries Touya" Ryou stated softly while walking over to the table, and sitting down beside Touzuko, who was literally salivating over his meal, "Bakura, just eat already"

"Mmm Thanks Ryou" Touzuko purred as he grabbed for his spoon and started shovelling his food into his mouth,

"Mmm This is actually really nice, you done well Bakura-Kun" Seto stated, as he continued eating, after opening his bottle beer,

"Mmm Ryou-Kun cooked this at School, on our last day in food tech, it smelt so heavenly then, but tasting it makes it taste like heaven!" Yugi piped in childishly as he ate his meal,

"Yeah, Ryou has always been a great cook, plus he is more of a girl than most" Touzuko stated before yelping, "What was that for!?"

"Call me a girl again, Bakura, and I will make sure you never eat again" Ryou hissed as he opened his bottle of beer, and took a large mouthful before continuing to eat his dinner,

"Barbeque Chicken Curry, right Cream-Puff?" Mariku purred lowly, after swallowing a large mouthful, and earning a small nod, "Thought so, Florence use to whine about not getting it for his birthday anymore"

"Mariku, shut your bloody mouth!" Touzuko hissed, while clenching his spare fist,

"Or what? You will stab me with your spoon?" Mariku teased before wincing as he felt a fork stabbed into his thigh, "Ow!"

"Stop bating Bakura on, while we are eating, otherwise I'll give you an unwanted sex change" Ryou hissed, before smacking Touzuko over the back of the head, "And you, shut up and eat!"

"It is now official, no one piss Ryou off at the kitchen table" Marik stated with a chuckle, before he continued eating his meal.

XxxxxxX

Evening slowly fell over the group at the Ishtar beach house, leading for the group to be sat back relaxing as Ryou had explained they should do the little dance contest the following day, simply due to wanting to be fully relaxed as he had been awake since before the sun had even rose into the skies. Everyone had agreed, stating that it seemed like a good idea, due to everyone still needing to practice their small dance routines, and using the extra time would give them what they needed to practice more. Sighing deeply, Ryou nodded as he stretched his arms above his head as a bottle of beer was handed to him by Atem,

"Here, have this, then go start your practice Ryou" Atem stated with a smile touching his lips, before he glanced around, "Seems Yugi and Joey have gone off to practice more as well"

"Yeah, seems so" Ryou stated with a chuckle as he accepted the bottle of beer, before taking a quick mouthful, "Well, I will be in my room" Ryou stated as he stood up while holding his drink, "That means no bothering me, Bakura"

"Yeah, yeah" Touzuko stated, as he glanced towards Ryou, "You know Ryou, don't push yourself to much"

"Whatever, 'Florence'" Ryou purred as he walked off towards the stairs, swaying his hips provocatively, "No interrupting me, I will be busy"

"Ryou, I will throw you over my knees in a minute!" Touzuko hissed as he glared at his Ex-Host,

"Try it, 'Florence' I may just enjoy it" Ryou stated as he glanced over his shoulder, and smirked before licking his lips,

"You won't enjoy it, when I use my belt!" Touzuko hissed as he jumped to his feet, "Now get back here!"

"Oi, Fluffy shut up!" Mariku hissed, as he grabbed that back of Touzukos trousers, and tugged the albino down into his lap,

"Get off me you bloody wanker" Touzuko hissed, causing the others in their group to watch them before laughing, "You lot can bloody shut it as well!"

"Come on, Thief. You have to admit, Ryou is quite snarky isn't he? Especially towards you" Atem stated, with a small laugh, "And it always riles you up, so just let him be. It is part of his character to be snarky with you"

"Yeah well, I would like to bloody see how snarky he would be, after I beat his bloody arse!" Touzuko hissed, before shivering as he felt Marikus warm breath brushing over the side of his neck,

"Just leave him alone, Cream-Puff likes riling you up, to see how you react, even I can tell that" Mariku stated with a chuckle, while pulling Touzuko back into his lap, "Now just stay put and let him practice, we get to see it tomorrow anyway"

"Hmph... Whatever" Touzuko huffed, before sighing out deeply and relaxing into Marikus chest while taking a mouthful of his bottle of beer.

XxxxxxX

Up in Touzukos and Ryous shared bedroom, Ryou set his bottle of beer upon the bedside table beside his bed, and grabbed for his MP3 player while pushing the earbuds into his ears; while turning it on as he sighed deeply, flicking through his songs before finding the one he needed, and put it on repeat as he began moving his body in time with the beat. Milk chocolate brown eyes fluttered closed as Ryou swayed his hips, while turning this way and that to the beat of the song he was listening to, and practiced his own private dance routine; before stopping as the music ended allowing him to grab his bottle of beer, and draining it of its contents with a couple of large gulps. All before he began moving to the beat of the music, feeling himself relax more with each time the song restarted, and allowing him to flow easily into the dance he had came up with; which he knew would drive his Ex-Yami insane if he knew what Ryou had planed, especially with what the younger male had planed to wear for the actual dance.

Spending a further hour practicing his dance routine, Ryou paused briefly when he heard the sound of the door knocking, and causing him to groan lowly as he pulled one of the ear buds from his ears; along with pausing the song playing as he called out,

"Who is it?" Ryou asked, though it was evident within his tone of voice that he was only a little agitated,

"Its me, Frigging hell Ry" Mariks voice sounded, which caused Ryou to sigh out in relief, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come in Marik" Ryou called out, as he grabbed his hand towel and swiped it over his perspiration coated face, as the door opened and a bottle of water was tossed towards him, "Heh, thanks"

"No worries, how are you feeling, anyway?" Marik asked, as he watched Ryou open the bottle of water and down half of the bottle in a couple of mouthfuls, before his lilac eyes were met with milk chocolate brown,

"What are you talking about? I am fine" Ryou stated as he sat down on the edge of his bed, while sighing lowly,

"Ryou, you cannot lie to me. I mean frigging hell, even Touya noticed you seemed rather tense around dinner time" Marik explained, as he closed the bedroom door, and walked over to Ryou, "So, what is wrong?"

"Well" Ryou started as he laid back upon his bed, while throwing his right arm over his eyes, "Since that day, when I almost drowned... well Me, Bakura and Mariku all spoke about a few things"

"Oh? Like what?" Marik asked as he sat himself down upon the edge of Touzukos bed, while watching Ryou closely,

"Well, Bakura asked if the three of us, could stop trying to kill each-other and start from scratch to be friends" Ryou explained as he sighed deeply, "Well I agreed, only because... well because I thought it would make Bakura happy if I tried forgetting everything Mariku had done, and attempt to be friends with him" Ryou stated before slowly removing his arm from his eyes as he pushed himself to sit up and stared at the floor,

"I see, and I am guessing, since then neither has taken any notice of you again, like when Fluffy and Mariku got together in the beginning?" Marik asked, while watching Ryou closely, for any signs of stepping over the boundaries,

"Yeah, pretty bloody much. I mean, why make a pact together for all three of us to start over, if it seems it was just a ploy for them two to start dating again? Why should I have to be nice to either of them two wankers, if they seem more happy being with each-other?" Ryou questioned before turning his milk chocolate brown eyes towards Marik,

"I don't know, I really don't Ry" Marik confessed as he sighed deeply, before standing up, "But you know what I think?"

"Hmm, what?" Ryou asked as he watched Marik closely,

"Tomorrow evening, you show off your perfect assets, and show them both you don't care about them. I mean they have to try and stop you dancing, and we all know you are the hardest person to be told to stop" Marik explained with a devious glint flashing within his eyes, "So when they try to stop you dancing, use it to your advantage, and use what ever means they use to stop you dancing, and make it part of your dance"

"Heh! Sounds like it could work, except you are forgetting one thing" Ryou stated as he dropped back onto the mattress, "I don't exactly want either of them touching me, not at the moment, I would rather know what the fuck is going on between them"

"Well, this is why you have me and Touya, you know how manipulative she is, plus she has been honing in on her slight hacking skills with Marikus phone, so she can easily find out if they have been planning anything via text message since we have been here" Marik explained while grinning from ear to ear,

"You know what, that just might bloody work" Ryou breathed out, as he sat up and sighed, "You get her to do that, I am going to practice a little more, before going for a bath"

"Yeah alright, Ry. Then come down stairs for films if you want" Marik stated as he smirked, before stretching his arms above his head, before walking towards the door, "Oh and Ryou, wear something tight and sexy for the dance, make those bastards realise what they have lost out on"

"Definitely! Now get out you bloody wanker" Ryou stated with a chuckle as he launched his hand towel at Mariks head,

"Heh, I am going. See you in two hours" Marik stated while chuckling, as he tossed Ryou back his hand towel before leaving the albino male alone.

Sighing softly while shaking his head, Ryou glanced around his and Touzukos bedroom briefly before putting his earbud back into his ear, and having a further forty five minutes of just practicing his dance routine. Swaying his hips more provocatively than he had been doing, while bending and twisting his form in such a way, people would assume he was trying to turn on all of those who were currently residing at the Ishtar beach house, and to assume such things would mean people would have to know that Ryou only knew how to dance in such a way from watching his sadistic Ex-Yami one night when they had all gone clubbing. Ryou was known to learn from watching, it was why he was known as the best person to have as what would be considered a house wife. A small sly smirk tugged at Ryous lips, as he dropped to his knees and chuckled to himself, before panting heavily as he glanced towards the clock hanging on the wall; which pulled a low sigh from his throat as he dragged himself to his feet, and turn his MP3 player off. Tossing it onto his bed, Ryou walked straight into the bathroom and started running himself a hot rose scented bath, when the bedroom knocked.

Groaning lowly as he clenched his fists, Ryou stormed over to the door and swung it open to see Touzuko staring directly at him. Shaking his head Ryou just moved out of the way, before turning on his heel and walking over to his set of draws, and yanking the top drawer open while grabbing two of his towels. Not even sparing Touzuko another glance as he stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, at the same time he heard the sound of the springs of Touzukos bed move with added weight, and forcing a low groan to rip from Ryous parted lips as he sighed heavily.

**Author's Notes:**There we go! Another Chapter, thought I would treat you all, hope you like it!


	7. Dance Proceeds, Ryou tosses the Ring

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I DO HOWEVER OWN THIS PLOT AND TOUYA!**

**Author's Notes:**Weather I wanted to or not, I am updating this story again! Dammit all to Hell and Back! I had plans to finish a completely different story off before I started writing this chapter, however the Muse decided to smack me across the face and demand I work on this story, so here is Chapter Seven guys and girls!

**Summary:**The gang decide to take their Summer break at the Ishtar Beach house. Ryou doesn't want to originally go, until Mariku and Bakura grab him on the last day of school and persuade him to go, in a way that others would of have found unappreciated. But, it works, and Ryou joins them. Spending five weeks having summer parties, drinking alcohol, playing random games, and just out right enjoying themselves. But how will things go, when Bakura goes looking for Ryou, to confess to him, only to find that the psychotic Yami, Mariku is just about to de-flower the young British teen.

**WARNINGS!**** YAOI! Mentions of Yuri, Hetero relationships, Detailed Sex scenes, Verbal abuse.**

**Pairings:**Main pairing is a secret, but mentions of: Blindshipping (AtemxYugi), PuppyShipping (JoeyxSeto), DanceShipping (MaixTea), Chaseshipping (DukexTristan}, AttractionShipping (MarikxTouya (Own Pairing)), Tendershipping (BakuraxRyou), DeathShipping (MarikuxRyou), PsychoShipping (BakuraxMariku) and of course the actual shipping which will remain a secret, unless anyone can guess it. If five people can guess it, I will add it to the Shipping list.

XxxxxX

Sun flittered in to the room the two Bakuras shared, causing for a low groan to slip from parted lips, and echoing slightly around the room; however with the sound of the groan, two pairs of eyes turned sleepily towards the sound, and spying Ryou slowly stretching his arms above his head. Blinking for several seconds, Touzuko shoved Mariku while indicating to get into the bathroom before Ryou woke up, which caused Mariku to blink before realising what Touzuko meant as he quickly and quietly dashed into the shared bathroom of Touzuko and Ryou. Sighing lowly in some kind of relief, Touzuko stretched his joints out as he glanced towards his Ex-Host to see said male had curled back up, and seemingly fallen back asleep allowing him to drag himself out of bed. As Touzuko stood up, his back and shoulders cracked while he once again stretched, before said male walked over to the set of draws containing his clothes, as he grabbed for several towels and headed to the bathroom door. Letting Mariku know quietly it was only him, Mariku opened the door with a smirk, and pulling Touzuko into the bathroom while closing the door; which caused Touzuko to yelp before moaning lowly as he felt Marikus naked body press against his own, allowing their groins to brush against each-other's, and allow the two psychotic Ex-Yamis to enter another round of rough kissing.

Meanwhile still in the bedroom, Ryou sat up slowly while narrowing his eyes, and glaring at the bathroom door. Stretching his arms above his head, Ryou dragged himself out of his queen sized single bed as he began sauntering over to his set of draws, and yanked the draws open to get some clean clothes out; However as he reached for his clean underwear, he froze at the muffled sound of moaning, causing him to narrow his eyes, and grab his clean clothes. Clutching at his baggie jeans, underwear, and baggie blue and white striped t-shirt, Ryou walked over to the bathroom door and kicked it harshly,

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He hissed out venomously as he heard two startled gasp, before kicking the door again causing for the two occupants inside the bathroom to yelp slightly, and allowing Ryou to storm out of his and Touzuko shared room, as he bumped into Touya, "Hey Touya, could I use yours and Mariks bathroom please? Mines currently being used for a shagging room" Ryou stated coldly while tightening his grip on his clothes,

"Yeah sure thing, Marik is making breakfast" Touya stated softly, "And I was going to go get Mariku to get him to help but obviously I will have to help cook" She stated with a pout,

"Yeah sorry, unless you want to go interrupt those whores" Ryou states with a dry chuckle, "But thanks Touya"

"Nah that's alright, would rather not" Touya stated with a shrug walking with Ryou along the hallway, "But anyway, you know where everything is right?"

"Yeah I do, I'll be down in hour half give or take" Ryou replied giving Touya a quick light kiss to the cheek, before sauntering into hers and Mariks room to use their shower.

XxxxxX

Down in the kitchen, Touya sat with Ryou and Marik, while Yugi, Atem, Touzuko and Mariku were sat opposite them, and Seto and Joey were on the same side as Touya, Ryou and Marik. Sighing deeply to himself, Ryou grabbed for his cup of tea, and took a small sip, not even bothering to spare his Ex-Yami a glance or the sadistic psychotic Ex-Yami sitting beside him. Everyone noticing the seemingly strange yet thick tension building within the kitchen over breakfast, Atem cleared his throat as he spoke up,

"So, me and Kaiba came up with an idea" He stated calmly, while catching every ones attentions, "with the groups, I was thinking while the 'Ukes' do their dance the 'Semes' Sit on beach chairs outside, and looking into the lounge, so those 'Switches' can sit on the couches. What do you all think?"

"Sounds good actually, then when say Touya dances, I can be outside" Marik stated with a chuckle,

"Yeah, so like whoever is doing their dance, their corresponding partner sits at the door" Atem Explained with a chuckle, "So is everyone okay with that?"

"Sure, why not, its meant to be a humid night tonight anyway" Touzuko stated as he glanced towards Ryou while everyone else agreed also, "Ryou what do you think?"

"Whatever" Ryou stated coldly as he finished of his cup of tea, "I may not even bother participating. Depends how I feel later" He stated once again coldly as he pushed his chair back, "Please excuse me"

"Ryou-Kun" Yugi whispered, looking towards Ryou who discarded his plate into the sink and left the kitchen with a bottle of water,

"Don't worry, Ryou just needs some space" Touya stated softly, as she stood up and went to start doing the washing up while everyone else finished eating their breakfasts.

After Touya had washed up, while Marik dried up and put away, the two spoke quietly while the rest were in the lounge relaxing,

"Marik, I'm worried about Ryou" Touya stated lowly causing Marik to glance towards her,

"Ry will be fine Touya. Since those three made a pact to start over they have both ignored Ryou. It is only natural to become somewhat distant from everyone, Ryou feels like they only wanted this pact so they could start dating again" Marik explained with a sigh, as he wrapped his arms around Touyas waist, "But Ryou has a plan, he will be dancing later, this is where you come into it"

"Oh, how so?" Touya asked as she turned around in Mariks arms, while tilting her head to the side and resting her hands upon Mariks shoulders,

"Well..." Marik began as he spoke quietly and explained to Touya the plan.

XxxxxX

As evening came around, Touya was curled up on the couch with Marik, while Touzuko sat in one of the recliners with Mariku beside him, while both Seto and Atem sat upon the patio as Joey and Yugi done a joint dance routine; However, Ryou was no where to be found, causing Touya to sigh deeply as she glanced at her phone, seeing a new text message. Shifting slightly from Mariks embrace, Touya quickly opened the text message as she read it over to her self,

'_give me a five minute warning when it my turn, I'm just getting dressed. My CD has my name on it, it only has one track on it. Luv Angel xx'_

Chuckling lowly to herself, Touya quickly replied as she placed her phone in her lap and curled back up into Mariks side, and causing the Egyptian male to glance towards her while holding her tightly as everyone snickered at Atem and Seto trying their hardest to conceal their obvious arousals. As the music came to an end, Touya stretched her arms above her head with a snicker, before standing up as she headed towards the stereo while glancing to Marik,

"Could you send the text please Marik, while I put the CD in?" She asks sweetly causing Marik to nod as he did just that while Touya smirked, "Joey, could you grab me some blind folds please?"

"Sure, but eh... why?" Joey asked, glancing around,

"It a request, and a Promise" She states as she slips the CD in, and prevents it from playing as she glances towards the stairs and vaguely see's Ryou standing behind the wall out of sight, "Come on hurry up"

"Yeah alright, keep ya knickers on" Joey stated before laughing as he grabbed the two sashes from the kitchen table,

"You two" Marik states pointing to Touzuko and Mariku, "stand up and close your eyes"

"Huh? Why?" Mariku questions as he stands up while stretching, "I thought Ryou wasn't doing this?"

"Just shut up and do it Yami" Marik hissed as he took the sashes from Joey, and handed one to Touya, "Now close your eyes"

"Fine, but hurry up" Mariku stated, as he noticed Touya had already tied the first sash around Touzukos eyes, and walked him out of the lounge and out onto the patio.

Once Marik had also tied the sash around Marikus eyes, he easily guided him outside on to the patio, while making him sit down on the spare seat while explaining to Seto and Joey they were only to remove the sashes when they were given the sign; which caused them both to nod as Seto silently told Joey what the sign was, while also Explaining that this was all Ryous doing. After it was explained, Joey nodded as he glanced into the lounge to watch as Ryou walked quietly down the stairs with his boots in his hands, before said male sat on the bottom step, and carefully pulled his boots on while glancing to Touya with a smirk as he nodded at the Egyptian female. Smiling back at Ryous nod, Touya got ready to hit play, Ryou got himself into position while his right arm around his hips, and his left hand buried with his hair as he glanced at Seto.

Touya grinned as she hit play on the stereo, causing Ryou to smirk while dropping his hands slowly, as he allowed the beat of his chosen piece of musi to take over his form as Seto nudged joey, and causing both males to remove the sashes around Touzukos and Marikus eyes; however, as they did Touzuko hissed lowly before blinking as he stared wide eyed, and seemed to become hypnotized by Ryou who had at that moment began dancing. Mariku however only blinked as he watched Ryou, before noticing the look within Touzukos eyes as he glanced towards him, and gulped slightly, before glancing back to Ryou as he smirked. The two Ex-Yamis watched, as Ryou swayed his hips, turned his body, and even bent and twisted in such provocative ways that had Touzuko literally drooling where he sat; which also had Mariku wiping at his mouth to remove the build up of saliva while shifting slightly in their seats, causing Touzuko to grit his teeth while rubbing his thighs together, and seemingly getting himself off as he watched his Ex-Host dance like a true and proper pole dancer, just without the pole.

Noticing what the two sadistic Ex-Yamis where doing, Marik snickered lowly while nudging Touya, who seemed to also be hypnotised by Ryous lithe form twisting and turning to the beat of the music, and forced a small chuckle to escape every ones throats at the reactions; however that was until the music began to speed up slightly, allowing Ryou to twist faster and move in time with the music, and all while he kept his eyes closed as he shook his hips teasingly. As he shook his hips, Ryou bent his entire body forward allowing Touzuko and Mariku a complete full view of the tight leather being stretched over Ryous firm backside, and causing them both to gulp loudly as they glanced towards each-other before nodding. Marik noticing the two sadistic Yamis, could only smirk as he indicated to Touya, and informed her quietly to get ready to switch the music with the second CD in the stereo. Nodding slyly at Mariks request, Touya sauntered over to the Stereo, and got ready to hit play for the second CD to start while Atem raised a curious brow.

Ryou however, continued to sway, turn and twist to the music that was playing as suddenly the music stopped, and the second track began to blare; which caused Touzuko and Mariku to blink before glancing back to Ryous lithe form, as they watched as Ryou removed his top, and slung it towards them as he shimmied his hips while he walked several spaces forward. Then before either could reach out to grab him, Ryou bent his body back only to land on his hands, and completely flip himself backwards and land in a complete splits. Touzuko gulped loudly as he shifted in his seat, causing Mariku to narrow his eyes slightly as he shifted to stand up,

"Oh no you don't" Seto stated, as he gripped at Marikus shoulder, and forced him back into the chair as he quickly tied the Egyptian psycho to the chair, "Rules are rules, No one moves to touch Ryou"

"Get these binds off of me" Mariku hissed lowly, as he noticed Ryou saunter slowly towards himself and Touzuko,

"Hmm? What a shame" Ryou purred out huskily, as he took Touzukos hands, "Dance with me, Yami"

"Uh... S-Sure" Touzuko replied with a faint stutter, as he was dragged into the lounge.

Marik could only smirk as he shifted the couches back, giving Ryou as much room as he needed while Marik walked over to Touya with a snicker, and watched as Ryou pulled Touzuko into his body; which elicited a low growl from Marikus throat, as the Ex-Yami and Hikari danced together in such an arousing and erotic notion, that had Mariku trying to free himself from his binds. Noticing that the Psycho Yami had almost ripped his binds, Marik grabbed for his Millennium Rod, and pointed it towards Mariku, while taking complete control over his Ex-Yami,

"M-Marik" Touya whispered lowly, clutching at her beloveds arm, "What happened?"

"He tried interfering, Ryou asked me to use any means possible to prevent Mariku from getting to close to him and Bakura" Marik explained quietly as he shifted his eyes back to Ryou, as he noticed the way the two males were moving to the beat of the music, "Plus, I think someone is going to end up blue balled"

"Was this Ryous plan all along?" Touya asked quietly, as she noticed Ryou smirk darkly, before said male pushed Touzuko away, and causing said Yami to stumble backwards and falling over the step to the patio and falling into Mariku,

"Yep" Marik stated dropping his arm, and releasing Mariku as Touzuko fell into him, and knocking them both over, "Right lets get you upstairs"

"Sure thing" Touya whispered, as she leaned up and kissed Mariks cheek before running off, as Marik chuckled while indicating to Atem and Seto to leave the lounge, as there was going to be a fight.

XxxxxX

Ryou narrowed his eyes dangerously as he walked closer and closer towards the patio doors, clenching his fists tightly while staring at both Touzuko and Mariku who glared towards him, and as their eyes made contact with Ryous they both gulped deeply; which caused Ryou to smirk while unclenching his right hand, before placing his hand behind his back, and then then pulling it back into view to reveal the Millennium Ring. Touzuko blinked several times, staring at Ryou as the slightly shorter male walked past him and Mariku,

"Ryou?" Touzuko called out breathlessly, while shifting to drag himself to stand up, "Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Am I okay?" Ryou asked, as he stopped about fifteen steps away from his Ex-Yami, who had managed to stand up, "Oh I am just fucking peachy!"

"You sure as hell don't sound it, Cream-Puff" Mariku spoke up, as he rubbed the back of his head, before turning to glance at Ryou, "So what is eating you? You have been rather moody for the last week almost"

"I don't have to fucking justify MY damned actions to YOU!" Ryou shouted coldly, while clutching the Millennium Ring within his hand, before turning to face the two Psychotic Yamis, "But then, why the hell do you even care!?" Ryou shouted his question, while pointing at Mariku who blinked before narrowing his eyes,

"Why the frig are you shouting at me for!?" Mariku shouted back, as he dragged himself to stand up, "Its you that is being the whiney little bitch!"

"Mariku that was harsh! Don't call Ryou a whiney bitch" Touzuko butted in, as he sighed deeply, "What is wrong? Why won't you talk to me?"

"Why the hell should I talk to YOU!?" Ryou once again shouted, while narrowing his eyes, "Ever since that day, all you have bloody done is had sex with HIM!" Ryou shouted, while clenching his fists, "You haven't even bothered talking to me! Every bloody day, you two wankers are off having bloody sex!"

"Ryou that isn't true!" Touzuko shouted back, as he clenched his own fists, "Why would you think that?"

"Why would I think that? Maybe because every time I have gone to ask you something, you and him are sucking face or running off to have sex!" Ryou shouted darkly, as he turned his back to the two taller males, "So..."

"Ryou, please don't do this" Touzuko asked as he stepped closer to Ryou, causing Mariku to sigh deeply,

"Cream-Puff, were weren't always going off to have sex" Mariku spoke up, causing Ryou to growl, "Just listen to me"

"Why the fuck should I!?" Ryou asked venomously, while clenching his fists once again, and causing the pointers of his and Touzukos Millennium Ring to jangle slightly,

"Look, We only ran off most of the time, because YOUR birthday is next week!" Mariku stated much louder than he had intended, "We were planning something for your birthday with the rest of them, we had to do it somehow"

"Like I am going to fucking believe you!" Ryou shouted, as he stepped closer to the shore line,

"Ryou please, Mariku is telling the truth" Touzuko spoke up as he tried to edge closer to Ryou,

"And what about this morning? Or yesterday? Or the day before that? And the day before that!?" Ryou shouted coldly, "Because I know what it sounded like, you were having fucking sex! And in the Bathroom we are meant to fucking SHARE!" Ryou shouted, as he raised the Millennium Ring to eye level, "But you want to fucking be with HIM so fucking much! Then BE WITH HIM!"

"Ryou I don't want him!" Touzuko stated simply, though sadly,

"BULLSHIT!" Ryou hissed pulling his arm back, as he shifted slightly,

"He is telling the truth Ryou, Bakura only asks me for sex, so he doesn't force YOU into something you aint ready for!" Mariku stated, while running his fingers through his hair, "You never hear who he cries out for, because it sure as hell aint me, its always you"

"You are just a bloody lying wanker!" Ryou hissed as he launched the Millennium Ring into the sea, "There, now I don't fucking have it! So you can fuck off, and do as you will!" Ryou hissed, before turning on his heel as he watched Touzuko run into the water, and dive under, "Good luck finding it"

"That was not on Ryou!" Mariku shouted, as he ran past Ryou and knocked him out of the way harshly, before diving into the water to help Touzuko find the Millennium Ring in the water,

"Whatever, just fuck off out of my life! BOTH OF YOU CAN JUST FUCKING DIE!" Ryou shouted loudly and darkly, before running back into the beach house, and headed straight back to the room he was meant to be sharing with Touzuko.

Once Ryou reached the bedroom, he released a deep sigh while pushing the bedroom door open, and headed straight towards where Touzukos clothes were situated. Growling darkly to himself Ryou yanked open the drawers, as he began grabbing the items of clothing, and throwing them out of the drawers and onto the bedroom floor. With each toss of clothing Ryou threw to the floor, he shouted curses at Touzuko who wasn't even in the room, and telling him to just die; which caused for the two standing outside his bedroom door, to sigh deeply before glancing at each other,

"Let Ry calm down before we try to talk to him" Marik stated lowly as he gripped Touyas hand, "They deserved this"

"Yeah I know, I never thought Angel could be so harsh and evil" Touya explained lowly with a deep saddening sigh slipping from her parted lips,

"Trust me, this is just Ryou having a bad day. He can be so much worse" Marik explained as he glanced towards the set of crimson eyes watching him, "Right Atem?"

"Yeah" Atem replied with a sigh, "When Ryou really does lose it, both himself and whoever he was mad at end up in hospital for a few weeks with broken bones and stab wounds" Atem explained remembering the last time Ryou flew of the handle at Touzuko, "And it is always Touzuko who gets it, even if Ryou was, say angry at Marik, it would be Touzuko who would have to deal with being laid into"

"That is horrible" Touya exclaimed silently, "I guess we should make sure all sharp objects are away from Ry for a while" She added quickly but quietly,

"Yeah, that would be a good idea" Atem agreed as he glanced towards Marik, "Do we have any Alcohol left?"

"One bottle of Beer I think, why?" Marik asked as he indicated they should go down to the kitchen.

As the three Egyptian bodies walked along the hallway, Atem explained that he had noticed Ryou became somewhat flaccid while under the influences of Alcohol, and this caused Touya to snap her fingers,

"I understand now!" She stated with a chuckle, "When Ryou drinks, he is calm, and even relaxed" She stated with a bright smile,

"Exactly, so maybe tomorrow, Marik you take Mariku to go get a large amount of Alcohol, and we will make a party out of it" Atem explained while receiving an affirmative nod, "That will also give us a chance to keep Ryou away from Touzuko and Mariku, as the nearest hospital from here is about an hour drive away"

"Yeah it is, and I don't want to spend the rest of Summer with one or two of my friends in hospital" Marik explained with a deep sigh, "For now though, one of us needs to ask Touzuko to sleep in another room"

"Well, how about I sleep in with Ryou, and you have Bakura in our room?" Touya asked lowly, while looking at Marik, "Ryou has never shouted at me, or raised his hand to me. He maybe really angry right now, but maybe I can help him calm down a little more?"

"Good thinking Touya, even I have noticed, Ryou is slightly more calm around Touya, and so she could be our trump card" Atem stated receiving another nod,

"Done! I will have Touzuko sleep with me" Marik stated before laughing, "Not like that Touya! Ra! I hate him! I would honestly rather sleep with Ryou" Marik explained causing Touya to gasp before laughing,

"Okay, well that is tough! I am going to Help Ryou become close friends with his Virginity!" Touya exclaimed happily before grabbing two bottles of water, and running out of the kitchen,

"She seriously is way to hyper half the time" Atem stated with a chuckle of his own, "Anyway, I am going back to my room I left Yugi in the bath"

"Yeah sure, I will go deal with those two outside" Marik explained as he made a round of coffees.

XxxxX

**Author's Notes:**Well that's this chapter written, sorry it isn't that long, but I suddenly lost my idea, but the next chapter will be longer. I do hope this was an interesting Chapter, I know Ryou suddenly flew off at Touzuko and Mariku but it all worth it, trust me. Now please leave reviews and comments on your opinions, and what you would like to see in the coming chapters. Next chapter currently being typed up.


	8. Truth about Dares Night, 2nd Party

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I DO HOWEVER OWN THIS PLOT AND TOUYA!**

**Author's Notes:**Well that was more interesting than I had thought it may have been. Ryou beginning to show his precious true colours, what a pain in the backside! Anyway hope you weren't waiting for long.

**Summary:**The gang decide to take their Summer break at the Ishtar Beach house. Ryou doesn't want to originally go, until Mariku and Bakura grab him on the last day of school and persuade him to go, in a way that others would of have found unappreciated. But, it works, and Ryou joins them. Spending five weeks having summer parties, drinking alcohol, playing random games, and just out right enjoying themselves. But how will things go, when Bakura goes looking for Ryou, to confess to him, only to find that the psychotic Yami, Mariku is just about to de-flower the young British teen.

**WARNINGS!**** YAOI! Mentions of Yuri, Hetero relationships, Detailed Sex scenes, Verbal abuse.**

**Pairings:**Main pairing is a secret, but mentions of: Blindshipping (AtemxYugi), PuppyShipping (JoeyxSeto), DanceShipping (MaixTea), Chaseshipping (DukexTristan}, AttractionShipping (MarikxTouya (Own Pairing)), Tendershipping (BakuraxRyou), DeathShipping (MarikuxRyou), PsychoShipping (BakuraxMariku) and of course the actual shipping which will remain a secret, unless anyone can guess it. If five people can guess it, I will add it to the Shipping list.

XxxxxX

As the evening passed into the dark abyss of night, Mariku was sent to his own bedroom for the night, while Marik had persuaded Touzuko to sleep in his and Touyas room; however that conversation hadn't originally gone down that well, causing Marik to sigh deeply as he laid back in his large double bed, and stared up at the ceiling while occasionally glancing towards Touzuko who had been sound asleep. Shaking his head slightly, Marik kept playing his conversation with Touzuko and Mariku over within his head,

_Marik groaned lowly while clutching at his blonde locks, his lavender eyes narrowing as he glared at the two soaking wet Ex-Yamis,_

"_Listen to me dammit! Yami you are staying in your own room tonight, even if I have to lock you in there" Marik hissed out venomously, while slouching back on the couch, after handing Touzuko a dry towel, "Ryou is flying of the handle up there, and Touya is going to try and calm him down by staying in there with him tonight"_

"_So what! Fluffy can stay with me" Mariku stated coldly as he tightened his grip upon the towel within his hand, "Why does he have to frigging stay in YOUR room Hikari!?"_

"_Because unlike you! I aint interested in Bakura! And he will actually wake up in the morning!" Marik shouted back while placing his forefinger and thumb to the bridge of his nose, "If Ryou happens to leave his room while Touya is asleep, the first room he is going to check is yours Mariku, and what do you think Ryou will do if he sees you and Bakura asleep in each-others arms?" Marik asked with a hint of venom lacing his words,_

"_Marik is right..." Touzuko spoke up as he sighed deeply, "Ryou brought his favourite knife with him, he knows how to hide it so Touya will never find it" Touzuko explained as he glanced between Mariku and Marik, "Plus if he realises that I am in your room, neither of us will wake up tomorrow, If Ryou is really angry he will kill one of us, or both of us"_

"_What and you think I aint capable of stopping him?" Mariku asked while clenching his fists, "He isn't that strong Bakura, I could easily disarm him, and throw him out of my room"_

"_That would make him worse, and make him even angrier which will result in his strength doubling" Touzuko explained lowly, "Plus, I need to talk to Ryou tomorrow. So I would rather wake up in the morning not covered in blood"_

"_I still don't see why you have to sleep in Mariks room, why not just sleep down here on the couch?" Mariku asked simply,_

"_Because Bakura has more brains than that!" Marik hissed, "Listen, just go to bed already, if Ryou hears us shouting he will come down here, and most likely attack" Marik explained as he pointed towards the stairs, "Now get to bed, and that is your own room Yami"_

"_Fine! Good luck trying to get Fluffy asleep" Mariku hissed as he tossed the towel within his clutches at Marik, before storming towards the stairs and heading off to his bedroom._

Chuckling lowly to himself, Marik shook his head before glancing back towards Touzuko, and realizing that he had been right in believing the elder white haired male couldn't sleep without Ryous scent near him. Groaning to himself for the umpteenth time that night, Marik released a low sigh as he glanced around his and Touyas bedroom before curling up on his side, and slowly closing his eyes to fall asleep as he remembered what happened when he went to grab something from Ryous and Touzukos shared bedroom.

_Knocking upon the bedroom door, Marik spoke up that it was only him before Touya opened the door with a small smile,_

"_What is wrong Marik?" Touya asked softly, while glancing back towards Ryou who at that moment had been sleeping,_

"_I just needed to grab something from Bakuras bed" Marik stated lowly as Touya released a deep sigh, "Touya?"_

"_Ryou turned this half of the bedroom upside down" She admitted weakly as she moved out of the way to let Marik enter the twin bedroom, "See? Everything that is Bakuras, is over there"_

"_Great, how am I meant to find it now?" Marik questioned mainly himself as he felt Touya touch his shoulder,_

"_Find what, love?" Touya asked softly, while glancing towards Ryous sleeping form,_

"_The pillow Bakura brought with him, it red with black stripes" Marik stated as he was suddenly hit with a blue and white striped pillow from across the room, "Ugh... wrong colour"_

"_I didn't throw-" Touya began as they heard a low growling,_

"_Tell that wanker he can either sleep with that one, or none" Ryous voice sounded, causing Marik to glance towards Ryou, and seeing the pillow he was looking for clutched within Ryous right arm, while his left hand rubbed at his eyes,_

"_Okay Ry, sorry if I woke you up" Marik stated calmly as he grabbed the white and blue striped pillow as he raised a curious brow, "Hey Ry, isn't this your pillow?" _

"_No it isn't!" Ryou hissed, before clutching the red and black striped pillow tightly to his chest, "Now get out so I can go back to sleep!"_

"_Okay Ry, I'm going" Marik stated lowly as he glanced at Touya, while indicating for her to follow him to the door, when he finally sighed, "This is Rys pillow"_

"_I know" Touya whispered lowly, "He took Bakuras pillow and placed it on his own bed then curled up with it"_

"_If he truly wanted Bakura to die, he wouldn't have done that" Marik explained lowly while shaking his head, "I think Ryou is just feeling a little left out, and Jealous"_

"_He is, obviously he spoke to me about it, and he told me that he didn't understand why Bakura wouldn't just go to him" She stated before sighing as she added, "Ryou wants Bakura to take his virginity, and he has done for the past three or so years, so yeah he just a little Jealous that Bakura keeps going to Mariku for sex"_

"_Yeah it is understandable, I think Bakura wants to talk to Ryou about something, but he in our room at the moment waiting for his pillow" Marik explained as he sighed deeply, "Anyway, try and get some sleep, my Egyptian Princess"_

"_I will my Egyptian Prince, just after I finish putting Bakuras things back in the drawers" Touya explained as she quickly gave Marik a peck on the cheek, "Good night"_

"_Good night, Touya" Marik whispered back as he headed back to his own bedroom to see Touzuko sitting on the floor beside his bed, and causing Marik to shake his head slightly before closing his own bedroom door and walking over to Touzuko, "Here you go, Bakura"_

"_Huh... Oh thanks" Touzuko muttered lowly as he accepted the Pillow before looking it over, as he checked the pillow case before blinking, "This is Ryous pillow"_

"_Yeah, about that" Marik stated as he sighed before he went on to explain._

XxxxxX

As morning slowly flittered by, Touya stretched her arms above her head, and glanced towards Ryous bed to see said male wasn't asleep or in his bed. Raising a curious brow she glanced around the room, noticing how the bathroom door was still open, and the balcony was also empty; which caused Touya to sigh as she dragged herself out of Touzukos bed, as she stripped the bedding and put fresh linen upon the bed, and then done the same with Ryous bed before leaving the shared room of the two Bakuras. Shaking her head once again with a deep sigh, Touya clutched at the bedding as she saw Atem walking towards her with Yugi still in their Pyjamas while carrying their own dirty linen. Saying a quick good morning, Touya walked with the tri-coloured spiked males as the three of them spoke about their plans for the day, that was until they saw a flash of white and black go flying out of the patio doors,

"What was that?" Atem asked, as Marik laughed,

"Oh Ryou chasing Bakura" Marik stated with a shrug, while he tried holding Mariku back, "I told you to leave them alone!"

"He asked for it!" Mariku hissed, as Atem handed Yugi his dirty linen to help Marik,

"How did who ask for it?" Atem asked, as he helped Marik drag Mariku back into the kitchen and then proceeded to tie him to one of the chairs,

"Bakura asked Ryou if they could talk alone, Ry said only if Bakura was dead" Marik explained before sighing, "So Bakura being the idiot he is grabbed one of the kitchen knives, and showed Ryou that was going to slit his wrists"

"The Idiot!" Atem hissed, as Touya and Yugi shook their heads, "What was he thinking?"

"Well it worked, because that flash you saw was Bakura legging it out onto the beach with Ryou running after him" Marik stated, "unfortunately My idiot Yami went to punch at Bakura, and Ryou got in the way, so when he comes back he will probably have a nice shiner"

"HE DID WHAT!?" Touya shouted as she ran back into the kitchen, clenching her fists, "That wanker hit our Angel!?"

"I was aiming for Bakura because the bastard deserved to be punched!" Mariku hissed, while trying to free himself,

"Yeah and the only way to prevent Ryou from killing you, was for Bakura to tell Ryou he was going to commit suicide unless Ryou could get the knife off of him" Marik explained with a deep exasperated sigh,

"Ryou would rather stop the Thief from doing something stupid" Atem stated with a sigh of his own, "Anyway, who wants coffees?"

"Yes please" Marik spoke up, while earning nods from everyone else, "Then after lunch, Yami you are coming with me and Seto to get some things for a party tonight"

"And if I tell you to shove it?" Mariku hissed,

"Then I will frigging stab you myself" Marik hissed back, before shaking his head, as he helped Touya with preparing breakfast.

XxxxxX

Out on the large private beach, Touzuko sighed heavily as he leaned against one of the many trees that gave a great amount of shade, and glanced up briefly to see Ryou running towards him; however, Touzuko raised his hands to reveal he no longer had the kitchen knife, before sighing as he stepped away from the tree, and proceeded to remove his baggie red t-shirt to prove he no longer had the knife. Ryou only growled darkly, as he clenched his fists, and punched Touzuko hard in the side of the head; which caused for Touzuko to wince slightly while stumbling backward as he fell against the tree,

"I deserved that" Touzuko mumbled, as he glanced back to Ryou, just in time to dodge the next blow Ryou threw in his direction, as he grabbed at Ryous wrist before pinning him to the tree, "Listen to me, I dropped the knife by the patio. I wasn't going to do anything stupid, I just want to talk to you"

"Get off of me Bakura!" Ryou shouted, as he struggled against Touzukos body that was pressed flushed against his back,

"Not until you listen to me" Touzuko stated, as he tightened his grip upon Ryous wrists, while pushing him a little more harder into the tree, "Please just listen to me"

"Then let me bloody go, you fucking wanker!" Ryou hissed out, while continuing to try and get free from Touzuko,

"Will you promise not to hit me again, until I have told you what I needed to?" Touzuko asked, as he watched Ryou closely,

"Fine, just get the fuck off of me!" Ryou hissed out, as he felt his wrists released, allowing him to shove Touzuko back, "Now talk, you have five minutes, before I lay into you!" Ryou actually snarled while narrowing his eyes,

"Fine, five minutes" Touzuko stated as he sighed out deeply, while stretching his arms above his head and cracking his shoulders and back.

Not taking his narrowed milk chocolate brown eyes away from Touzukos form, Ryou clenched his fists in anticipation of actually laying into Touzuko, as said male sighed deeply before glancing towards Ryou,

"If you aint going to talk I will just into you anyway!" Ryou hissed out, as he stepped closer to Touzuko,

"Fine" Touzuko stated before once again sighing out deeply, "Look, Ryou" Touzuko began as he sighed again, "I haven't exactly been honest with you, about why I wouldn't talk to you lately"

"Hmph" Ryou scoffed before rolling his eyes, "I am not stupid Bakura, I already knew that"

"But isn't for the reason you are thinking off either" Touzuko explained before shaking his head, "Yes I do still love that psycho, but-"

"So I was right! You only wanted this bloody truce so you two could get back together!" Ryou shouted, clenching his fists more harder, and causing his nails to pierce his flesh slightly,

"No! That isn't it Ryou" Touzuko stated, while trying not to raise his voice, "I do still love him, but I don't want to be with him. I want to be with someone else, but they are to much of a nieve idiot to realise it" Touzuko explained as he stepped closer to Ryou, "That first night we played dares, that dare I had to do with you"

"What about it?" Ryou hissed out, as he stepped backward,

"It was one of my own dares, to take you into the kitchen" Touzuko confessed as he glanced down, "I wanted to do more than that, but I didn't at the same time because I knew you would of just freaked out"

"So you are a fucking hentai!" Ryou shouted, while looking away from Touzuko, "Is that it?"

"No it isn't" Touzuko spoke up before releasing another low sigh, "If you really want to know, all the dares that involved you kissing Mariku pissed me off. Even the Phaoroh idiot noticed, that I was getting Jealous, and I don't get jealous of anyone Ryou, you know that better than anyone. We shared a body for like 10 years! I never got jealous of anyone, I will admit whenever anyone tried to get close to you I would take over and scare them off, because I wanted you"

"Well that is a bunch a bullshit" Ryou hissed snapping his eyes to Touzuko, "And you know that as much as anyone I don't buy your bullshit lies!"

"Ryou it is the truth! I didn't want you having friends, I wanted to be the only person you needed, but when we got our own bodies I didn't know how to accept the things I felt, and I didn't know how you felt about me it is why me and Mariku originally got together. So I could make you jealous, but it never worked, and you distanced yourself from me which hurt me Ryou"

"Again Bullshit!" Ryou shouted, as he flexed his fingers slightly,

"Ryou I am not lying to you. I swear to you I am telling the truth" Touzuko admitted as he stepped closer to Ryou, "That night in the kitchen, I was glad I could have you alone while you were still sober enough" Touzuko explained with another deep sigh, "I passed up at least five Dares that night to someone else, because they all involved doing something sexual with my Lighter half, and that is you. One of those dares was to take you upstairs and fuck your brains out, but I tore it up and pulled another from the bowl, and because everyone was drunk no one even noticed I done that" Touzuko admitted while staring at Ryou,

"Bull shit" Ryou hissed again, while once again clenching his fists, "You really think I am going to believe you?"

"If you think I am lying, then lets head back to the house, and I will show you the proof, because the ripped up dares are in my pillow case. I kept them all" Touzuko explained while indicating for Ryou to follow him back to the house, "If you want to see the truth that is, if not then do as you wish Ryou. I won't even fight you"

"Show me the proof and I will decide after that" Ryou stated while crossing his arms over his chest, "But don't bother touching me"

"Fine by me" Touzuko replied while indicating for Ryou to lead the way.

XxxxxX

Upon reaching the beach house, Ryou walked past the threshold of the patio doors as Touya glanced up from her laptop upon the couch, and noticing how Touzuko was following behind Ryou like a lost puppy as they walked up the stairs and then out of sight. Blinking several times at the sight, Touya shook her head before returning to her laptop screen as she continued typing away while Joey was playing a card game with Atem and Yugi, and Marik, Seto and Mariku had gone out to go do some shopping to refill the pantry of food and get the alcohol for that nights party. Sighing to herself Touya glanced up briefly before noticing her email inbox was flashing with a new email, raising a curious brow Touya quickly opened up the message, and gasped softly before laughing,

"What is Touya-Chan?" Yugi asked suddenly, causing his two companions to glance towards Touya,

"Oh my sister just replied to my email I sent her earlier, and judging by her shouty capitals she is happy" Touya explained with a chuckled while opening the email, as she read it quietly to herself,

'_TOUYA! Are they seriously still bloody arguing? I mean even I could tell those two should have been together, I have been texting Mariku for the last week, and he has explained to me that he has been helping Zuko to get over his fear of being the Seme in a relationship. However, I must admit that I am glad those three had finally stopped fighting all the time, but to hear they are fighting again is really upsetting, and I am coming very close to packing up here in Egypt to come visit you all._

_I won't though as I know Ryou would just be upset with me, he was the reason I took this job out here in Egypt, and I wouldn't want him shouting at me like he was our father. Plus there is Zuko who would kick my ass, I mean do they really think that I would listen anyway? I do hope you can help Ryou open his eyes to the truth, if not give the cream-puff my new mobile number, and tell him to text me or call me. I have after all known for a while that 'Kura liked Ryou, he just didn't know how to handle his feelings, and I know deep down Ryou is deeply in-love with Zuko but refuses to admit it unless he is drunk, and I mean completely drunk. _

_Anyway, keep me up to date Touya, and make sure they get their shit sorted. Also when Mariku gets back with Marik and Seto, tell the psychotic Egyptian prick to call me ASAP! I want a serious word with him, it may just help Zuko get over his stupidity of fearing Ryous love. Anyway I gotta get back to work, Love and miss you so much Little sister! Send Marik my love, and don't forget to punch him in the chest for me. Hopefully I can come home for a month in October. _

_Lots of Love_

_Aidosana xx'_

Sighing softly, Touya only chuckled as she quickly typed up her reply, and sent it on before glancing back towards the stairs wondering just what Touzuko and Ryou were doing.

Upstairs in the shared room of the two Bakuras, Ryou leaned against the bathroom door frame, and watched Touzuko grab for his red pillow case with the black stripes; however as he did he noticed a strong scent of Ryou upon it, as he sighed deeply and held it to his chest while shoving his right hand inside, and pulling out several pieces of ripped up coloured card as they dropped tot he floor. Ryou only raised a curious brow as he watched Touzuko empty all of the pieces to the floor, before he placed his pillow back down upon his bed, and went about gathering up all the pieces as he placed them onto his bed. Sighing deeply to himself, Touzuko carefully pieced all the pieces back together before looking towards Ryou,

"Here is your proof" Touzuko stated as he dragged himself to stand up, and stepped away from his bed, "So there you go, see for yourself"

"Fine I will" Ryou stated, as he walked over to Touzukos bed, and looked over all the pieces, before grabbing two of them, "I wrote these two! I wondered why they never came up"

"I got them, I know your hand writing well enough" Touzuko stated with a shrug, "Even if it was your dare, I wasn't going to do that with you while you were out of your head drunk"

"More like you are just to much of a pussy" Ryou hissed as he scrunched up the two ripped up dares, and threw them at Touzukos head before walking out of the bedroom, "Still doesn't mean I believe you"

"Fine, don't believe me. But I am telling you the truth Ryou, I wouldn't lie to you" Touzuko stated, as he watched Ryou walk out of the bedroom, and leaving him behind to stare after his retreating back.

XxxxxX

Growling lowly Ryou stormed down stairs as he slouched down onto the couch beside Touya, while stating lowly how much he hated his Ex-Yami, and how much he wanted to release his pent up anger all over the Yamis face; which in turn caused Touya to burst out laughing, as she nudged Ryou lightly while explaining that she thought of an idea for a game that night. Ryou raised a curious brow before asking,

"Hmm what type of Game?" Ryou questioned as he glanced at Touya,

"Spin the Millennium Rod Seven minutes in heaven" Touya stated cheerfully, as she glanced towards the stairs, "So how about it?"

"Sounds like it could be fun, but there will be some conditions, I want to switch it up a little" Ryou explained with a smirk,

"Sure thing, your twists on games are always interesting" Touya stated as Touzuko sauntered down the stairs just as Marik walked through the front door with Mariku and Seto,

"Good, I will go over the idea with you later" Ryou stated, as he stood up, and helped Marik with the shopping.

Touya only chuckled again, before glancing at Mariku as she told him about Aidosana, and explaining he was to call her as soon as possible. Receiving a curiously raised brow from Touzuko, Mariku nodded as he grabbed his phone from his pocket and headed up to his bedroom to call Aidosana,

"Wait, Sana has been in contact?" Touzuko asked, as he walked over to Touya,

"Yeah she emailed me earlier, and told me to get Mariku to call her. Also she said to tell you to hurry up and grow a pair" Touya stated simply, before giggling,

"I already have a pair thank you very much" Touzuko retorted with a groan,

"Yeah a pair you don't know how to use" Ryous voice sounded as he walked back into the lounge with Marik, "Also we getting Pizza tonight guys, my choice"

"Sure, sounds good to me" Touya stated, noticing how Touzuko went quiet, "Anyway, Ry, I have to give you Sana's new mobile number, so you can text her or call if you ever want to chat with her"

"Cool! How has she been? And when does she get to come back?" Ryou asked as he walked over to Touya with his phone in hand and took Aidosanas mobile number,

"Hopefully in October for the month" Touya stated happily before glancing at Marik and smiling.

Ryou only grinned as he took Aidosanas number down, then proceeded to text her while sitting in one of the recliners. Touya however, gave Marik a punch to the chest and told him it was from Aidosana, causing the Egyptian male to chuckle. While Touzuko sat boredly upon the couch, occasionally glancing over towards Ryou to watch him, and noticing how the younger of the two of them was smiling as he sat texting on his phone. Sighing deeply to himself, Touzuko stretched his arms above his head, and groaned lowly while glancing towards Touya as she began explaining to everyone present that they were having a games night of dares and other games; which caused Ryou to glance up with a dark and devious smirk tugging at his lips.

XxxxxX

As morning turned into early evening, everyone had been curled up eating their pizza while Touya and Ryou went over with everyone the plans of the games. Shoving a slice of his meat feast pizza into his mouth, Ryou glanced around the room as he noticed Seto and Joey were curled up beside each-other on one of the two couches, while Atem and Yugi were sat cross-legged on the floor eating, and Marik was sat with Touya on the other couch leaving Touzuko sitting on the floor beside Touyas legs; However, Ryou had been sat in the recliner beside the kitchen door, and Mariku was sat in the recliner across the room. Rolling his eyes while listening to Touya explaining her ideas, Ryou swallowed his mouthful before he cleared his throat after taking a large mouthful of water and smirked,

"About that, Touya. I had a few ideas for the seven minutes in heaven game" Ryou explained earning everyone to glance towards him,

"Oh yeah, you never said anything about that, so what was your idea?" Touya asked before shoving another slice of her veggie pizza into her mouth, and leaning against Mariks shoulder with a wide smile touching her lips,

"Well, instead of seven minutes, it will be depending what the dare is" Ryou explained grinning happily, "Yeah I am putting my two favourite games together for this game"

"So King of Dares, what will these dares consist of?" Atem spoke up with a chuckle,

"Well, everyone will get the opportunity to write up to ten dares each, and they will go in the glass bowl with the rest" Ryou explained as he took a mouthful of water, "Then we use Mariks Millennium Rod, to see who goes first, and to do this we will need some blankets and pillows"

"How come? What are you planning to do with my Rod?" Marik asked before shoving another slice of pizza into his mouth, as he watched Ryou swallow the bite he had just taken,

"Well, I was thinking of tying some thread around one end of the Rod, then hanging it from the ceiling or something, and having someone cut the thread. Then depending who the Rod just happens to be pointing to, will be the person who spins it first. Hence the blankets and such" Ryou explained as he glanced around the room, "Or we could use the Puzzle if Yugi didn't mind or even the Ring if Bakura managed to fish it out of the sea"

"Why did he have to fish it out of the sea, Ryou-Kun?" Yugi asked as he glanced towards Ryou, with worried eyes,

"Because I launched it into the sea, and made him go fetch it" Ryou stated simply with a shrug, "But that doesn't matter, we can decide which of the three Millennium Items we will use closer to the time, also any dares not done at the end of the night we ALL do the remaining dares, no matter what it is"

"Hey that aint fair Ryou" Marik spoke up before snickering, "What if you get one that tells you to make out with Touya?"

"Ugh... Okay any involving Touya are Mariks, end of discussion" Ryou stated while trying not to gag as he downed the rest of his water.

With everyone else agreeing on all dares involving Touya, would be done by Marik himself, and only Marik. Ryou then went on to explain the rest of the ideas and rules for his twisted version of the game of seven minutes in Heaven.

XxxxxX

**Author's Notes:**Well then that is another Chapter written, I didn't want it to be so short, but if I had continued writing this chapter, the next chapter would be pointless. Anyway hope you all enjoyed the read, please don't forget to review, follow and what not. All your reviews are grateful and thanked for. If you have any ideas for a dare for the King of Dares Ryou to do in the next Chapter, please let me know and you will get a special thank you in the beginning of the next Chapter. Thanks again.


	9. The Dare Kings down fall

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I DO HOWEVER OWN THIS PLOT AND TOUYA!**

**Author's Notes:**What a long time it has been! Sorry I have kept you all waiting for this chapter, however as you know I have been updating other stories, now onto the chapter, and the special Thanks for those who gave me dares for Ryou to do.

**Summary:**The gang decide to take their Summer break at the Ishtar Beach house. Ryou doesn't want to originally go, until Mariku and Bakura grab him on the last day of school and persuade him to go, in a way that others would of have found unappreciated. But, it works, and Ryou joins them. Spending five weeks having summer parties, drinking alcohol, playing random games, and just out right enjoying themselves. But how will things go, when Bakura goes looking for Ryou, to confess to him, only to find that the psychotic Yami, Mariku is just about to de-flower the young British teen.

**WARNINGS!**** YAOI! Mentions of Yuri, Hetero relationships, Detailed Sex scenes, Verbal abuse.**

**Pairings:**Main pairing is a secret, but mentions of: Blindshipping (AtemxYugi), PuppyShipping (JoeyxSeto), DanceShipping (MaixTea), Chaseshipping (DukexTristan}, AttractionShipping (MarikxTouya (Own Pairing)), Tendershipping (BakuraxRyou), DeathShipping (MarikuxRyou), PsychoShipping (BakuraxMariku) and of course the actual shipping which will remain a secret, unless anyone can guess it. If five people can guess it, I will add it to the Shipping list.

**Dare Thanks:**I would like to thank the following Wattpad author EgyptianPrincess4eva, for the first dare that will be mentioned. As well as a guest reviewer by the name of AngeloNero who messaged me personally for the fifth dare that will be mentioned, and also for the lovely and kind Mari-Kun who also messaged me personally with the Dare that will be last on the list. Thank you so much for the ideas.

XxxxxX

Soft beating music echoed around the entire beach house, as Marik sat back down after collecting drinks for everyone, as he noticed Touya snickering as Ryou was mumbling something about the Millennium Rod being cursed; simply because it landed facing Ryou to go first, and of course Ryou wasn't wanting to go first as he reached into the large clear bowl in the center of the circle and pulled out a dare. Quickly opening the dare to read it over, Ryou narrowed his eyes, as he stood up while grabbing for his beer, and walked over to Marik as he grabbed him by the collar of his lilac tank top; which caused Marik to gulp before allowing Ryou to drag him to his feet, followed by dragging him into the cupboard they were using while pretending to beg for help, and causing Ryou to roll his eyes before shoving Marik into the cupboard and closing the door behind him. Everyone just stared wide eyed after Ryou and Marik, as Touya grabbed the scrunched up dare, and gasped before laughing childishly as she explained that poor little Ryou had to make out with Marik in the cupboard; which caused Touzuko to narrow his eyes and growl lowly, while Mariku burst out laughing,

"Sorry, Touya that was meant for you!" Mariku exclaimed as he chuckled, causing Touya to flush, "Wasn't Expecting Ryou to get that one first"

"Well at least it isn't with you" Touzuko hissed, as he grabbed his bottle of beer, and took a large mouthful, while Touya continued snickering,

"I am going to hate pulling dares out of the bowl" Touya confessed, as she sighed and leaned back drinking her glass of vodka and cola,

"Don't worry, Touya. Ryou-Kun had already stated, that dares you have to do, have to go through Marik first, because you are now the only girl left" Yugi stated just as the cupboard door opened, as Marik stumbled out flushing crimson, "Enjoy yourself that much?"

"Oh shut up!" Marik whined as he quickly walked back to his seat and sat down, as he grabbed for his beer and downed half the bottle, while Ryou stayed by the closet door,

"Hurry and take a turn Yugi-Kun, I have a feeling it going to involve me" Ryou stated as he took a mouthful of his beer, causing Yugi to gulp as said male leaned forward to grab a dare,

"Seriously!?" Yugi exclaimed as he clutched at Atems sleeve, "Atem, don't make me do this" Yugi whined,

"What is it?" Atem asked, as he took the dare and snickered, "Oh just do it, it isn't as if Ryou would hurt you"

"But... But... Why me!?" Yugi whined as he dragged himself up, and walked slowly towards the door, "I hate all of you!"

"Just get on with it, midget" Touzuko stated before snickering as he glanced at Atem to notice said male was trying to not laugh.

Yugi only flushed, before whining as he walked into the cupboard as Ryou smirked, before closing the door behind him, and questioned Yugi on the dare, while a fit of laughter erupted from the other side of the door. Causing Ryou to roll his eyes, before smirking deviously as he leaned into Yugi, and whispered lowly into his ear,

"Lets pull a Prank on them, as that sounds like something Bakura would write" Ryou explained, causing Yugi to gulp and nod,

"Like what though?" Yugi asked, as he stared up at Ryou with a worried expression upon his face,

"Well-" Ryou began, as he leaned closer and explained his plan to Yugi, causing the shorter male to flush and nod.

While outside, everyone was Snickering, about how Yugi had to let Ryou suck him off, and causing everyone including Atem to snicker. Touzuko on the other hand rolled his eyes, as he helped Marik grab for another round of drinks, while grumbling about how everyone had written dares involving Ryou, and causing Marik to roll his eyes,

"Not everyone did Bakura, Touya only wrote one, the rest are involving everyone else" Marik explained before snickering, "However, when it your turn, take note of the one you pull out" Marik stated lowly before nudging Touzuko playfully,

"What the hell is that meant to mean?" Touzuko questioned, as he narrowed his eyes,

"What I mean is, look out for the one with the ring doodled on the corner" Marik whispered, as he smirked, "Pull that one, and you will be thankful" Marik stated, as he grabbed the tray of drinks, while Touzuko gathered up several bottles of beer and the ice box.

Sighing heavily as he carried the ice box back into the living room, Touzuko noticed how Marik and Touya were whispering something, and causing Touya to glance towards Touzuko and snicker lowly while nodding; this caused Touzuko to raise a curious brow, before shaking his head, and returning to his seat beside Mariku, just as the cupboard door opened. Revealing a dishelven Yugi, and a smirking Ryou who licked his lips before walking back over to his seat as he grabbed for Touyas bottle of Vodka; however, as he did, Touya narrowed her eyes, before pouting as Ryou poured himself a glass of the pure vodka into a glass, before drinking it like water, and causing everyone to shake their heads as they realised Ryou was already wanting to get the party started. Once everyone had another drink, Atem pulled a dare from the bowl, and smirked deviously as he grabbed Yugis wrist; which caused the shorter male to gasp, as he was dragged back into the cupboard, and causing Touzuko to burst out laughing while Ryou grabbed the remote control for the stereo and turned it up. All so no one would have to deal with the sounds of Yugi moaning, from the cupboard at whatever it was Atem had to do to him, and broadcasting it to the entire group; however, Ryou noticed the scrunched up piece of paper as he leaned over and grabbed it, before snickering lowly and causing the others to question him,

"It was one of my dares" Ryou stated, while snickering, "It just reads, Dare: Fuck your partner as hard as possible and as often as possible" Ryou explained snickering, before sighing and tossing the piece of scrunched up paper into the bin,

"Well Ry, you are evil, but I am guessing that was meant for someone else to grab" Marik enquired, causing Ryou to sigh, and shrug,

"Maybe, it don't matter" Ryou stated as he stood up and walked into the kitchen, only to return moments later with the brand new pack of fifty shot glasses and the bag of strong alcohol, "Lets play a shot game while we wait"

"Like what Ryou?" Touya asked, as she helped Ryou line up several shot glasses, before lining up the bottles of vodka and bacardi,

"How about a game of truth or lie?" Ryou asked, causing Touzuko to pale,

"Why that game?" Touzuko questioned as he gulped,

"Scared, to let everyone know your dirty secrets?" Ryou purred, as he handed everyone seven shot glasses each, leaving one shot glass alone, "Anyway it only seven questions, we could always play never have I ever"

"I like that game, but Ryou chose the game, so this is going to be bad" Joey stated as he thanked Touya for his shot glasses,

"Who cares, it will be fun" Marik stated as he sat back, just as everyone heard a thud, causing them all to burst out laughing, "Anyway lets hurry!"

"Deal!" Ryou stated, as he sat down after filling his shot glasses with Bacardi and Vodka mixes, before handing the bottles around for everyone, "Once Ready, put your hand up" Ryou stated putting his hand up.

Within several moments everyone was ready, as Ryou started off the game, and causing everyone but Mariku and himself to take a shot of drink. By the time Atem and Yugi returned back to the group with Yugi stumbling back to his seat, Ryou grinned happily,

"NEXT! And make it a good one!" Ryou exclaimed, causing Atem to raise a curious brow,

"Ryou been drinking all the strong stuff hasn't he?" He asked, causing everyone to nod, "Thought so"

"Yeah well, you know what Ryou is like, he prefers to play like this" Touzuko stated, as he narrowed his eyes at the piece of paper Mariku pulled from the bowl and sighed, "So who is it with?"

"Doesn't matter" Mariku stated, as he opened the piece of paper, before smirking, "Hey Cream-Puff, cupboard now" Mariku stated as he stood up, and smirked darkly,

"Fucking wanker!" Touzuko hissed, while clenching his fists, and causing Ryou to snicker as he stood up,

"Lets go!" Ryou stated, as he walked into the Cupboard and giggled, before standing out of view, and sighed heavily while leaning against the wall,

"Didn't think you were that drunk" Marikus voice sounded, causing Ryou to furrow his brow, "Don't furrow your brows, Cream-puff"

"Piss of Mariku. I am only doing this because I have a reputation to up hold" Ryou hissed out, as he glared at Mariku who handed him the piece of paper, "What is this?"

"The dare" Mariku stated as he shrugged and leaned against the now closed door, "It a childish one in my opinion, but I'm sure the King of Dares will do any dare"

"It why I am called the king of dares, idiot" Ryou growled out, as he eyed the writing before sighing, "Fine, get on with it"

"Gladly" Mariku purred, as he pushed himself off of the door, and stepped closer to Ryou, while pushing him against the wall, "I'm sure you will enjoy it"

"I doubt it, because it you" Ryou spat, as he unbuckled his pants, before sighing, "Just get on with it already"

"Fine by me" Mariku purred, as he slipped his fingers into Ryous trouser hem while pressing his body against Ryous, and lifting his chin before pressing his lips against Ryous.

Ryou could only sigh, as he released a low groan when he felt Mariku slip his fingers over his flaccid length, and begin slowly stroking his member into life; which caused Ryou to shudder, while tilting his head back slightly, while clutching at Marikus bare shoulders, and moaned lowly while bucking his hips forward slightly. Mariku only smirked as he allowed his tongue to slither over Ryous lips, causing Ryou to part his lips and allow Mariku entrance into his mouth, and pull several groans from the Hikaris throat all while lightly squeezing Ryous slowly growing arousal. Gasping out a startled moan at Marikus action, Ryou tilted his head back while breaking the kiss, panting and moaning lowly as he started bucking his hips into Marikus hand, and causing said Egyptian to smirk as he pushed Ryou against the wall harshly while stroking Ryous throbbing length before crushing his lips to Ryous once again. Groaning at the back of his throat, Ryou arched his back slightly, while pulling the Egyptian psychopath into his body, and broke the kiss with a shuddering cry of pleasure. This caused Mariku to smirk as he trailed his tongue along Ryous jawline, before kissing down to Ryous neck as Ryou tilted his head to the side, and whimpered lowly when he felt Mariku bite into his pale flesh while squeezing his eyes shut, and releasing hard with a cry of Marikus name in pleasure.

Mariku only smirked against Ryous flesh, as he sucked upon the pale piece of meat within his mouth leaving a slight bruise, and pulling away as he stroked his thumb over Ryous lips; which caused Ryou to moan lowly once more before fluttering his eyes open, only to stare up into Marikus eyes as he noticed Mariku was licking his fingers clean from Ryous release. Flushing slightly, Ryou groaned while rolling his eyes as he quickly done his trousers back up, before pushing Mariku away, and opened the cupboard door as he stepped out,

"I'll be back done in a second, need to go change" Ryou grumbled, as everyone raised a curious brow while Mariku walked back over to his seat,

"So what was your dare?" Marik asked, while noticing Touzuko on the verge of wanting to rip Mariku apart,

"Nothing to bad" Mariku stated with a shrug, as he grabbed his bottle of beer, "Just a childish dare"

"Like what?" Touzuko growled out, causing everyone to glance at him, before they all realised the same thing,

"Just had to jerk him off while making out with him" Mariku stated uncaringly as he took a mouthful of his beer, "Again, it was a simple childish dare"

"Childish or not, Ryou will do any dare. But I thought he was tipsy?" Atem asked, as he glanced around the room,

"Well having Mariku touching him probably sobered him up" Touzuko stated, receiving a scoff from said Egyptian as Ryou walked back down the stairs,

"Actually, I wasn't tipsy, I was only playing around because I was board" Ryou explained as he walked over to his seat, wearing a pair of Black leather trousers, while holding a pair of spare black jeans, and smirked, "In case you fuckers decide to have any more funny ideas to make my trousers dirty, I brought a spare pair" Ryou stated, causing everyone to snicker,

"Good idea" Touzuko stated as he leaned forward, and rummaged his hand into the bowl, while hoping he got a good one as he pulled his hand out of the bowl,

"Come on Zuko! What did you get!?" Touya questioned happily, causing Touzuko to sigh as he opened his eyes and smirked, "Oooo think it a good one?"

"Oh yes" Touzuko murmured as he noticed the small doddle of the ring, as he unfolded the piece of paper, and stared wide eyed at what was written, "Ryou, I know you just got changed, but cupboard, now"

"WHAT!? You wankers!" Ryou hissed, as he stood up, while clutching his clean change of trousers,

"You won't need a change of clothes for this one" Touzuko muttered, a faint pink dusting his cheeks as he finished his beer and stood up,

"Fine" Ryou hissed, as he placed his clean change of trousers onto the couch, and walked over to the closet while grumbling.

Touzuko however, Smirked deviously as he tossed the piece of paper over his shoulder, and walked into the cupboard while closing the door behind him. Joey only snickered as Touya quietly got up, and ran over to the discarded scrunched up piece of paper as she ran back to her seat. As soon as Touya sat back down, everyone glanced in her direction while waiting, as Touya grinned before snickering,

"What does it say?" Atem asked, with a raised brow as Yugi reached for his alcopop,

"Dare: Take Ryou into the cupboard, make him cum multiple times in any way, however he must do what you do to him, back to you. No Sex, Ryou wants to keep that" Touya read out, as Marik snickered,

"Marik?" Atem spoke up, causing Marik to laugh loudly,

"It was my dare, I may have sort of cheated" Marik confessed as everyone looked towards him,

"How did you cheat?" Mariku enquired as Touya looked over the piece of paper, and gasped,

"Marik!" She exclaimed, "You drew the ring on the bottom corner of the page!"

"Yeah..." Marik confessed while rubbing the back of his neck, "Look, Me and Ryou were talking earlier, and he wanted something worth while as a dare. So I came up with that one, and Bakura wanted a decent dare with Ryou while Ry was still sober and not drunk" Marik explained while sighing, "When we played the other night, while Ryou was overly drunk, like we all were, Bakura picked out several Dares involving Ryou being fucked, and other really sexual Dares, so he ripped them up and shoved them into his pocket and picked different dares"

"I thought those dares went down quicker than they should have" Seto spoke up, before sighing, "But it is obvious, Touzuko has feelings for Ryou, and Ryou obviously has feelings for Touzuko. They just needed the extra push" Seto explained, before shaking his head,

"Yeah. I sort of told Bakura which one to pick out, so he would get what he wanted, and Ryou would get what he wanted" Marik confessed, as there was a loud thud, followed by a sharp gasped out moan coming from the cupboard, "Turn the music up Touya!"

"GOT IT!" Touya shouted, as she quickly turned the music up louder.

While in the cupboard, Ryou groaned lowly as Touzuko Slammed him into the wall of the cupboard, while tugging his top off before crushing their lips together again, and leaving Ryou breathless while said male clutched at Touzukos shoulders. Touzuko could only smirk as he nibbled lightly upon Ryous bottom lip while working on unfastening Ryous leather trousers, so he could push them down over Ryous milky thighs, and revealing his desired goal when he noticed the faint love bite upon Ryous neck causing him to growl; which caused Ryou to gasp a startled groan as he quickly fumbled to unfasten Touzukos jeans, before pushing them down as he tilted his head back when he felt Touzuko curl his fingers around his slowly erecting member, and began slowly stroking him while trailing kisses down Ryous neck before sinking his teeth into the pale shoulder against his lips. In turn Ryou moaned lowly, while slipping his right hand between Touzukos thighs, and curled his fingers around his Ex-Yamis erection; which caused Touzuko to groan lowly as he bucked his hips forward, as Ryou slowly began stroking Touzukos length in time with Touzukos hand moving along his own member, and causing both Albino males to gasp out started groans while tilting their heads back,

"R-Ryou..." Touzuko moaned lowly against Ryous ear, while slowly beginning to stroke Ryou faster,

"Ahh... heh... ung... B-Bakura..." Ryou moaned out, as he used his free hand to slip his fingers into Touzukos hair, and yank his head back allowing him to crush their mouths together,

"Mmm..." Touzuko groaned lowly, as he felt Ryous tongue slid across his bottom lip, causing him to part his lips to allow Ryou entrance, and begin the fight of dominance.

Groaning into each others mouths, Ryou bucked his hips forward at the same time Touzuko did, as both males shuddered before breaking their kiss, and allowing Ryou to moan loudly as he shivered before releasing hard and fast; however, as he did, Touzuko followed seconds later, and coating each others abdomens with their releases. Panting heavily, Ryou raised his hand to his lips, as he licked his hand and fingers clean while Touzuko also done the same. Touzuko moaned lowly as he gazed his russet coloured eyes at Ryou, allowing their eyes to connect as Ryou moaned lowly before gripping Touzukos shirt, and pulling him closer before he once again crushed their lips together. Touzuko only moaned lowly, while wrapping his arms around Ryous waist, and deepened their kiss while grinding into Ryou; which caused said male to groan lowly while slipping his hands into the back Touzukos shirt, and began dragging his nails down over Touzukos flesh,

"Heh... Ryou..." Touzuko moaned lowly, after breaking their kiss, and panting heavily while resting his forehead upon his Ex-Hosts shoulder, "I'm not done with you... yet" Touzuko stated lowly, causing Ryou to gulp lowly,

"W-What do you mean?" Ryou asked with a faint stutter, as he glanced towards Touzuko, and noticed the smirk tugging at his lips,

"You won't be walking out of here" Touzuko stated simply, as he pulled away from Ryou, only to pull his shirt off before kicking his jeans off,

"What makes you think I will let you touch me again" Ryou asked coldly, as he arched his back with a gasp when he felt Touzuko grind against him, "Mmm You... bastard..."

"Heh, is the King of Dares refusing to do a dare?" Touzuko asked in a purr, causing Ryou to snap his eyes open and stare at Touzuko,

"W-What? Never!" Ryou hissed, as he clenched his fists,

"Then we aint leaving, until you crawl you out of this cupboard" Touzuko stated darkly, as he dropped to his knees allowing him to yank Ryous leather trousers completely down his legs, "Now, what shall I do next?"

"Bastard... what was the dare?" Ryou hissed, as he shuddered before kicking his trousers off, while leaning against the wall,

"To make you cum as many times as possible, in as many different ways as possible, but you have to do the same to me" Touzuko stated, as he pressed his lips against Ryous thigh, and trailed slow kisses over the pale flesh, "Except, there was one thing that isn't allowed"

"What?" Ryou asked through gritted teeth, as he stared darkly at Touzuko,

"No sex. I can do anything I want to you, that I want done back, but-" Touzuko began as he licked the length of Ryous flaccid length, and causing Ryou to shudder slightly, "I can't fuck you"

"Mmm... Sounds fine to me..." Ryou moaned lowly as he leaned against the wall, while slipping his fingers into Touzukos hair, "But-"

"But what?" Touzuko asked, as he glanced up, meeting Ryous gaze as he noticed the slightly shorter male had crimson dusting his cheeks, and causing Touzuko to gulp lowly,

"But what if I want to go that far?" Ryou asked, breathlessly as he stared into Touzukos eyes,

"The dare stated we can't, plus, you wouldn't break your own rules would you?" Touzuko asked, a hint of hopefulness lacing his words, while his cheeks flamed slightly,

"Mmm True... lets see how far we get" Ryou purred, as he tilted his head back slightly,

"Mmm you tease" Touzuko groaned lowly, as he licked the length of Ryous slowly erecting member, before taking it into his mouth and causing Ryou to gasp out a startled moan.

Almost an hour and half later, the cupboard door opened, and causing everyone to stop talking as they glanced towards the door; however, they all noticed that Ryou was crawling out of the cupboard while panting heavily, followed by Touzuko who stumbled out of the cupboard after Ryou, and at just the sight of them everyone snickered, including Mariku as he stretched his arms before grabbing his beer. Ryou only growled as he crawled back to his spot beside Yugi and Touya, before wincing as he leaned back against the couch,

"Ry, are you okay?" Touya asked softly, as she leaned over to Ryou, and gasped before giggling, "Oh wow! Ryou looks fucked!"

"Damn! What the hell did you do to him?" Atem enquired, as he noticed Yugi get up and limp over to the kitchen only to return with Marik and the fan, along with a bag of ice,

"Nothing much" Touzuko stated, as he accepted the beer being handed to him by Seto, "Cheers moneybags"

"No worries, however, the stereo blew out, so we sort of heard practically everything" Seto explained causing Touya to flush,

"Yeah, all that moaning, and the sudden thuds every few minutes" Marik stated as he set the fan up, and turned it on to cool everyone down, "Though, by looks of it, I don't think Ryou will be walking for a while"

"Piss of" Ryou hissed, as he narrowed his glazed over eyes at Marik, "I can walk just bloody fine!"

"Sure" Marik teased, before dunking as a pillow was launched at him, "Anyway we continued playing while you were busy, and unfortunately, it your turn Ryou"

"Fuck that, can I skip a round? My bloody groin is killing me!" Ryou hissed, as Yugi handed him the bag of ice, "Huh?"

"For your Groin Ryou-Kun" Yugi stated while blushing crimson, "Also Touya arranged all the dares, so they in piles, you just pick a pile and someone can bring the dare to you" Yugi explained, as Ryou hissed when he put the bag of ice against his throbbing groin through his now chaffing leather trousers,

"Fine" Ryou groaned as he glanced towards where the bowl had been, and sighed, "The pile in the middle" Ryou stated, as he leaned back, "And someone get me a drink, just mix vodka and Bacardi together does me" Ryou explained as Touya snickered.

While Marik made Ryou a drink, Touya handed Ryou the dare he had picked, and causing Ryou to hand it back to Touya with a low growl. This caused Touya to blink, as she read the dare and gasped loudly, before exclaiming that Marik was going to die, and this in turn caused Marik to walk back into the lounge confused as he handed Ryou his drink,

"What did I frigging do!?" Marik questioned as he saw Touya glaring at him,

"THIS!" Touya hissed, shoving the piece of paper into Mariks face, "I am not going to do that!"

"I never wrote this!" Marik stated, before narrowing his eyes, "Why would I dare someone to touch MY girlfriend!?" Marik hissed, causing Every to gasp, while Yugi gulped,

"Sorry Touya-Chan, that was mine, I didn't expect Ryou to get that one, Marik was meant to get it" Yugi explained weakly, while hiding behind Atem,

"Wait... You wrote that dare!? Anyone could have gotten it" Touya whined, before pouting, as she narrowed her eyes, "It goes back in, Ryou can pick another one"

"Sounds good to me, but I want the same pile" Ryou stated as he took a mouthful of his drink as Touya grabbed another one, and handed it to Ryou before messing the piles together and putting them back into piles again,

"What does it say Ryou?" Touzuko asked, as he noticed Ryou smirk darkly,

"Well, I aint moving, so this one can't be done behind closed doors" Ryou stated, as he sighed heavily, "But I'd get your ass over here, Bakura"

"W-wait what!? Me again!?" Touzuko growled out, before crawling over to Ryou, "Now what?"

"Just shut your fucking mouth" Ryou hissed, as he pulled Touzuko into himself, as he pressed his lips against Touzukos, while slipping his free hand between their bodies, as he palmed at Touzukos groin, "Want to cum again?"

"Mmm... R-Ryou" Touzuko moaned, as everyone watched them and snickered lowly, "Please... I can't.."

"Tough" Ryou purred, as he continued palming at Touzukos groin, and in seconds Touzuko was hard, "See, you want more" Ryou whispered lowly against Touzukos lips,

"Heh... fuck..." Touzuko moaned, as he leaned his forehead against Ryous shoulder, and began panting heavily while gripping at Ryous shoulders,

"Seriously guys!?" Touya gasped while covering her eyes, as she heard Touzuko moan lowly, "GUYS!"

"Ryou couldn't exactly move, it isn't like you can see anything" Atem stated, as he snickered when Touzuko collapsed into Ryous body, panting heavily, "See it already over"

"S-Shut... up" Touzuko actually whimpered, as he buried his face into Ryous neck,

"Heh... Poor Florence, cant move now can you?" Ryou purred coldly, causing Touzuko to actually moan, "You are to heavy, get of me"

"No..." Touzuko stated, before licking at Ryous neck,

"Get off you Hentai!" Ryou hissed, and lightly shoved Touzuko back onto his ass, and causing Touzuko to narrow his eyes,

"Bloody bitch" Touzuko hissed as he crawled back over to his seating spot between Seto and Mariku.

By the end of the night, Ryou groaned lowly as he finished off the bottle of Vodka in his hand, while Joey and Seto had left several hours prior to go to bed, and Atem was in the cupboard with Yugi doing Ra knows what; which left Touya passed out asleep in Mariks lap, Mariku snickering from one of the recliners by the patio doors, and Touzuko humming as he drank his beer while his head was rested beside Ryous thigh, who had been sitting in the recliner by the kitchen door. However, they had, Ryou was thankful for, only one dare left. Marik couldn't do any due to Touya being asleep, and that left the three single males to decide between them who would take the dare. Sighing heavily Ryou glanced around as his eyes landed upon the cupboard door as Atem walked out carrying Yugi who had passed out, as he stated he was going to bed and that he would see them all in the morning. Ryou nodded as did Marik, while Mariku lend forward, and grabbed for the last dare as he tossed it towards Ryou,

"You have it, you are the King of Dares, so may as well let you take it" Mariku stated, with a red drunken tinge across his nose,

"Meh! I don't care who takes it" Ryou stated, as he glanced towards Touzuko who reached for the dare, "Did you want it, Bakura?"

"Not really, I just want to read it" Touzuko stated, as he glanced up at Ryou and smirked before sitting up, "But the fold in this paper, is mine, so you take it Ryou"

"Typical, don't want to do your own dare" Ryou scoffed as he took the dare and unfolded the paper while taking a mouthful of Touzukos beer, as he spat it back out, "What the fuck!"

"What does it say, Ry?" Marik asked, as he snickered lowly,

"Dare: Pick two of the three single males, and allow them to cover you in love bites, to make you cum as many times as they can" Ryou read out, before scrunching the piece of paper up, and smacking Touzuko over the back of the head, "Fucking wanker!"

"Heh, you love the attention" Touzuko teased, before smirking, "But you have the dare, you can't give yourself a love bite"

"You bastard!" Ryou hissed, as he leaned back in his seat, "But I am comfy right here"

"Just do it there Ry" Marik stated as he shifted, and stood up, while picking Touya up, "Just clean any mess up, or make them clean it up"

"Seriously? You Egyptian bastard, I hate you" Ryou whined, before hiccupping, "But fine, Leave me alone with the hentai twins"

"I will, night you three, not to loud" Marik teased as he began walking towards the stairs and headed to bed with Touya in his arms.

Ryou only groaned lowly, as he reached for the unopened bottle of Bacardi, and sighed to himself as he opened the bottle, while stating, that Touzuko and Mariku had better just get on with it, and causing them to smirk as Mariku dropped down to his knees after finishing his beer; allowing him to crawl towards Touzuko and Ryou, while Touzuko got straight to unfastening Ryous jeans, that had been changed during the night due to having to be made to cum without being touched by Mariku, and it had worked which caused Ryou to growl as he shifted in his seat when Touzuko slowly tugged his jeans down. Groaning lowly to himself, Ryou slowly lifted his hips up off of the seat, and allowed Bakura to completely remove his jeans while Mariku began trailing kisses up Ryous thighs; which had Ryou shivering with small moans slipping from his throat, as Touzuko began kissing and nipping at Ryous other thigh, and forcing Ryou to gasp and moan a little louder while arching his back and spreading his thighs slightly.

Glancing between themselves, Mariku smirked at Touzuko, who nodded as they both turned their eyes back to see Ryous eyes half lidded and watching them; allowing them to smirk as they began kissing and nipping at Ryous thighs, as Ryou groaned lowly before gasping as Touzuko began biting and kissing at Ryous inside thigh, and causing for a love bite to appear upon the milky flesh that had Ryou moan loudly as he tilted his head back while shivering as he felt himself becoming hard rather quickly. Touzuko could only smirk against Ryous flesh, as Mariku made a start on tugging Ryous top off so he could litter Ryous chest in kisses, and that was when Ryou released a feral growl from his throat as he arched his back and released hard and fast while splattering his milky white release all over Touzukos face. This caused Touzuko to smirk with a small groan as he wiped his face, before licking up Ryous release from his hand and fingers, which were coated in Ryous release that he wiped off of his face while Mariku began kissing and biting upon Ryous collar bone, and causing the younger of the three to groan out a low breathy moan. Taking note of the breathy moan, Touzuko smirked deviously as he crawled up Ryous body, and stopped at the albinos hip as he lightly kissed and nipped at the pale flesh. Before Touzuko sank his fangs into Ryous hip, said male arched his back and cried out Marikus name as he shot his release over Touzukos torso, and began panting heavily before whimpering lowly as Touzuko then sank his fangs into Ryous hip before sucking on the flesh; to which, Ryou began whimpering out breathy moans while arching his back, while he gripped at the arms of the recliner as he began to buck his hips slightly, and once again released hard and fast over Touzuko once again.

After two more body raking releases, Ryou lay weak in the recliner as he panted heavily and breathlessly, while Touzuko carefully cleaned Ryou up while Mariku went about cleaning up the lounge, and leaving the whitenette males alone for a brief moment. Ryou however, could barely remember what had happened, as his eyes slowly fell closed as Touzuko took note of this, and carefully lifted Ryou into his arms while glancing towards Mariku,

"I'm taking Ryou to bed, then I will be joining him" Touzuko stated, as he began walking towards the stairs,

"Sure, see you in the morning, fluffy" Mariku purred out, causing Touzuko to growl threateningly,

"Don't think I want you near me Mariku, and stay away from Ryou" Touzuko hissed out as he paused for a moment and glanced over his shoulder, "Ryou is mine" Touzuko hissed out, as he continued up the stairs.

Mariku only stared after Touzuko, before smirking darkly as he finished off the cleaning, and retired to bed himself all while debating on how he would get back at Touzuko, by taking Ryou as his own before Touzuko could even get the chance. With that thought running through his head, Mariku smirked once more as he head up to his room, and stripped down to his boxers before climbing under the covers, and falling asleep.

**Author's Notes:**As promised an update before the end of July, hopefully the final chapter will be up by July 30th. I hope everyone has enjoyed the chapter, your thoughts and opinions are widely welcome.


	10. Ryous Sinful Game

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I DO HOWEVER OWN THIS PLOT AND TOUYA!**

**Author's Notes:**Well now, that last chapter was a messy one wasn't it? Ryou, the King of Dares has his down fall, but now to finish off this story I think. It has been fun writing, and your reviews have kept me going. So thank you all so much.

**Summary:**The gang decide to take their Summer break at the Ishtar Beach house. Ryou doesn't want to originally go, until Mariku and Bakura grab him on the last day of school and persuade him to go, in a way that others would of have found unappreciated. But, it works, and Ryou joins them. Spending five weeks having summer parties, drinking alcohol, playing random games, and just out right enjoying themselves. But how will things go, when Bakura goes looking for Ryou, to confess to him, only to find that the psychotic Yami, Mariku is just about to de-flower the young British teen.

**WARNINGS!**** YAOI! Mentions of Yuri, Hetero relationships, Detailed Sex scenes, Verbal abuse.**

**Pairings:**Main pairing is a secret, but mentions of: Blindshipping (AtemxYugi), PuppyShipping (JoeyxSeto), DanceShipping (MaixTea), Chaseshipping (DukexTristan}, AttractionShipping (MarikxTouya (Own Pairing)), Tendershipping (BakuraxRyou), DeathShipping (MarikuxRyou), PsychoShipping (BakuraxMariku) and of course the actual shipping which will remain a secret, unless anyone can guess it. If five people can guess it, I will add it to the Shipping list.

XxxxxX

Early afternoon rolled around slowly the following day, Ryou had still yet to wake up while everyone else lazed around, and enjoyed the more cooling day while Touzuko sighed heavily as he noticed Mariku was still yet to return from having his shower; however, that was when something occurred to him, His and Ryous shared room had been booby trapped, and yet he hadn't heard the alarms go off. Sighing heavily once more, Touzuko stared wide eyed at his thoughts as Touya handed him a bottle of water,

"Bakura? Are you okay?" Touya asked softy, as she tilted her head to the side,

"Touya, that alarm system, we set up to mine and Ryous room" Touzuko questioned, causing Touya to nod slowly, "The alarm doesn't go off if either me or Ryou allows someone in does it?"

"No it doesn't, as it means there is no threat" Touya explained causing Touzuko to sigh, "Bakura?"

"I'm just being stupid" He stated, as he caught glimpse of Mariku walking down the stairs wearing his khaki three-quarter lengths, "I will go take a shower later, if Ryou hasn't woken up within the next few hours I will go wake him up"

"Okay, I think Marik wanted a word with you anyway" Touya explained softly as she walked off over to Yugi and Atem and handed them both a bottle of water.

Touzuko sighed once more as he dragged himself to stand up, before sauntering towards the kitchen, when he heard Marik humming to himself which caused Touzuko to raise a curious brow, and pushed the kitchen door open slightly, as he heard Marik talking,

"Come on lazy bones" Marik had stated, as a low whimpered chuckle sounded,

"To tired... Where is 'kura?" Ryous voice sounded, causing Touzuko to stare wide eyed,

"He down here, he looks totally fucked" Marik teased, as he leaned back in his chair, "Anyway come get a cup of tea"

"No... don't want to" Ryous voice sounded, as Touzuko gulped, before he heard a low sigh, "I don't... I don't think I can be the Dare King anymore"

"What do you mean Ry?" Marik asked, worry lacing his tone of voice, "Ry what happened?"

"I... I think I have feelings for them" Ryous voice sounded, causing Touzuko to gulp as he stepped back, "Everyone but Bakura knows I love him... but" Ryou had started, causing Touzuko to stare wide eyed, as he placed a hand over his heart, "I think I have fallen for Mariku as well"

"Oh Ryou" Marik stated, before sighing heavily, "Look Ry, it is obvious that they both like you, I mean every time you and Mariku went into the cupboard, me, Atem and Seto had to hold Bakura back before he blew a fuse" Marik explained softly, as he glanced up and saw a shadow outside the kitchen door, "Look, I will bring you up a cup of tea later, just stay up stairs if you need to"

"Yeah... I think I will, thanks Marik" Ryou stated with a deep sigh, "I'll message you if I need anything"

"Sure, chat later Ry" Marik replied, before hanging up his call, before sighing heavily as the kitchen door knocked, "Come in"

"Touya said you wanted to talk to me?" Touzuko asked, as he leaned against the door frame, while narrowing his eyes at Marik,

"Yeah, Ryou doesn't want to see anyone today, including you" Marik replied as he sighed heavily, "Only me and Touya can go see him, something about yesterday, has made him want to distant himself from everyone, so I will be taking him home tomorrow" Marik explained as he sighed heavily,

"What!?" Touzuko growled out, "I aint letting you take Ryou home, if anyone takes him home, it is me" Touzuko hissed out while clenching his fists,

"Bakura-" Marik began as there was a loud bang from the lounge, "What was that!?" Marik shouted, as he jumped up and ran out of the kitchen with Touzuko to see Seto sitting on the couch blinking, while Joey had black smoke seeping off of him, "What happened!?"

"Joey went to plug his phone in, when Yugi thought it would be funny, and splashed him with water just as he plugged his charger in" Seto explained, causing Joey to grumble, before sighing deeply,

"Oh... that is coming out of your pocket Wheeler!" Marik hissed, before grabbing Touzukos wrist, and dragging him back into the kitchen.

XxxxxX

By late afternoon, Touzuko had decided that he would swallow his stupid pride, and go tell Ryou just how he felt about him; even if that mean he had to deal with Ryou not wanting to see anyone, that wouldn't stop him as he walked up the stairs before pausing, and growling lowly when he head a low sounding moan coming from his and Ryous bedroom. Clenching his fists, Touzuko recalled Mariku leaving the lounge, but that had been almost an hour ago, and that meant the sly Egyptian Psycho had gone into his and Ryous room. With that last thought, Touzuko quickly walked over to the bedroom door, as he vaguely heard Ryous voice, begging for something to stop, and following up with not wanting to give his virginity to the other person in the room. Touzuko only growled as he opened the door, ready to start shouting, as he froze in the door way, and snarled at what he saw.

Ryou with his wrists bound to the top of his bed, stark bollock naked with Mariku leaning over him, and smirking deviously as Ryous eyes snapped towards the bedroom door; however, as they did, Touzuko noticed the lone tear that fell down Ryous cheek, as Mariku pressed his own naked body against Ryous, and causing Touzuko to snap out of whatever trance he was in, as he slammed the bedroom door. Growling darkly towards Mariku, as Ryou whimpered for Touzuko to help him, and with Ryous words; Touzuko snapped,

"What the fuck do you think you are fucking doing!?" Touzuko shouted venomously, as he stepped closer to Ryous bed and punched Mariku in the side of the head, before shoving him as roughly as possible into the floor, "I fucking warned you!"

"Well you were taking to frigging long!" Mariku shouted back as he rubbed the side of his head, "And I don't take frigging orders from YOU! I told you the day we travelled up here, I was going to have Ryou before you could get your hands on him"

"And I fucking told you, if you fucking touched him I would kill you!" Touzuko shouted darkly, as he growled darkly, before untying Ryous wrists, and pulling him into his chest, "It's alright Ryou, I'm here Yadonushi"

"*Sniff* Bakura..." Ryou whimpered out, as he clung to Touzukos top, while curling into the elder males body,

"Shhh, it's okay Ryou, I'm here" Touzuko murmured against Ryous white hair, as he stood up and walked over to his own bed while holding Ryou bridal style, and sat down with Ryou in his lap, while wrapping his blanket around Ryous naked body, as the sound of someone banging on the bedroom door caught his attention, "Come in"

"What the hell is going on!?" Marik hissed, as he saw Ryou whimpering within Touzukos arms, causing him to stare wide eyed, "Ryou! What happened!?" Marik asked, as those who had stayed down stairs, heard Mariks voice and rushed up to see what was going on,

"Your fucking wanker of a Yami, just tried fucking Raping Ryou!" Touzuko hissed out venomously, while holding Ryou tightly to his chest, as the sound of feminine growling echoed around the room,

"HE WHAT!?" Touya shouted, while clenching her fists, "HOW COULD YOU!?" Touya shouted, staying at the door way, while Marik narrowed his eyes,

"Yeah, Yami, Care to frigging explain?" Marik hissed as he stood in front of Touzukos bed,

"Heh, why should I?" Mariku scoffed, as he grabbed for his trousers and pulled them on, "He invited me in to talk, so I did. He also initiated it, by coming onto me. So don't try blaming all of this on me Ryou" Mariku hissed, out, causing Ryous body to tense, as Touzuko snarled,

"Bull shit! Ryou would never initiate it! Unless you fucking dared him!" Touzuko shouted, causing Ryou to grip his shirt, "Ryou?"

"He asked me... for a kiss" Ryou whispered, as he stared up at Touzuko, with tears forming in his eyes, "So I obliged and gave him a small kiss to the cheek, then he pinned me, saying that wasn't what he meant, and kept touching me, even when I told him to stop" Ryou stated, causing Marik and Touzuko to growl in unison,

"You selfish bastard!" Touzuko hissed, "You knew damn right Ryou was mine! He was always going to be MY Hikari!" Touzuko shouted darkly, while glaring at Mariku,

"Yeah, and I got pissed of, waiting for your fucking sorry ass to grow a pair of balls, and finally tell the frigging Cream-Puff how you damned well felt about him!" Mariku shouted back, causing Marik to stare wide eyed, as even Ryou stared up at Touzuko wide eyed,

"B-Bakura?" Ryou whispered, causing Touzuko to grip Ryou more tightly, "Is that true?"

"Go on, tell him Florence. How much you are in-" Mariku began as Marik finally lost it, and dived across the room punching his own Ex-Yami square in the face,

"SHUT UP! FRIGGING HELL YOU PISS ME OFF!" Marik shouted, as he punched Mariku several more times,

"It... It's true" Touzuko spoke lowly, as he glanced into Ryous wide eyes, "Ryou, I've always loved you, I didn't know you liked me back, until you confessed via a secret admire, but by then I was already with that" Touzuko stated, while indicating towards Mariku, "After I knew, mine and his relationship went down hill, I would always think of you, but I didn't know what to do. I loved you, but I had also began to fall in love with Mariku as well, and I couldn't cheat on either of you." Touzuko explained, causing Ryou to stare wide eyed up at his Ex-Yami, and causing Touzuko to gulp dryly,

"Oh... Bakura!" Ryou whispered, as he wrapped his arms around Touzukos neck, as he crushed his lips to his Ex-Yamis, while slyly scratching at the wall behind Touzukos head.

Marik smirked as he heard the sound of the faint scratching, as he glanced at Mariku and nodded, as the two Egyptian males sat up and allowing Marik to slyly and quietly leave the room as he closed the door behind him; however, as he did, Touya snickered lowly as she, along with Marik, Joey, Seto, Atem and Yugi all quietly ran back along the hallway and down the stairs before laughing lowly as they all high fived each other and left the beach house for a few hours. Though back up in the shared Bakura room, Mariku only smirked as he stepped closer to the two Bakuras, just as Ryou broke their kiss, and causing Touzuko to blink breathlessly,

"W-What is going on?" Touzuko asked lowly, when he noticed the dark and devious look within Ryous eyes,

"It isn't nice is it, Yami?" Ryou asked in a low purr, while detangling himself from Touzukos blankets and leaned back, with Mariku behind him, "So, Does it hurt? Knowing you could have lost me?" Ryou questioned as he tilted his head back as Mariku began tenderly kissing his neck,

"You tricked me!" Touzuko hissed, as Mariku chuckled lowly, "You can shut it!"

"Actually-" Mariku began as Ryou held his hand up, shaking his head,

"It was my idea. I heard you at the kitchen door while I was on skype talking to Marik" Ryou explained, as he sighed lowly, "I showed him my plan via word cards, and he agreed with the words he spoke. Mariku had already told me everything, about the day you realised I actually loved you"

"Ryou... I" Touzuko whispered as he stared at Ryou and Mariku, "But why?"

"Do you know how many times, I wrote the same dare? Hoping you would be man enough to go through with them?" Ryou asked, as he shifted and crawled towards Touzuko, "All those dares you ripped up, even last night when I said about maybe wanting to go further. You didn't even jump at the opportunity to sleep with me" Ryou explained as he shoved Touzuko down onto his bed, "When I told Mariku when we went in the cupboard after that, we began hatching my plan, I only looked as if we had done something, because I know how to make myself looked fucked" Ryou explained as he sat over Touzukos jean clad groin,

"Ryou... I couldn't... I wanted you to actually want to have sex with me, not because of some dare" Touzuko confessed, as he looked up at Ryou, "I knew you wanted your first to mean something, and to have your first as a dare, it seemed wrong to me" Touzuko explained as he leaned up and cupped Ryous cheeks,

"Thank you, Bakura" Ryou whispered, as he sighed heavily while threading his fingers into Touzukos hair, "It means a lot, to know that you wouldn't take advantage of me like that; however, I don't plan to wait any longer for you to grow a pair" Ryou stated somewhat coldly as he crushed his lips to Touzukos, and causing the elder albino to groan lowly as he was forced once again back into his bed.

Mariku, staying quiet, smirked deviously as he shifted to kneel behind Ryou, while slowly slipping his hands between the two albino males bodies, and began unfastening Touzukos jeans, before tugging them down over the whitenettes thighs, and revealing his boxer less hips and groin which would allow Ryou and himself to torment Touzuko. However, once Touzukos jeans had been tugged off of his legs, Touzuko groaned lowly as he slowly bucked his hips up into Ryous, and causing the shorter male to moan throatily into Touzukos mouth; which caused him to break the kiss while panting slightly, before slipping the fingers of his right hand into Touzukos left hand, and slowly guided Touzukos hand to Ryous perfectly rounded backside. Touzuko only groaned lowly as he gazed his lust glazed over eyes up into Ryous, before shifting slightly as he wrapped his right arm around Ryous waist, and slowly began groping at Ryous backside before slowly probing at Ryous virgin heat. This caused Ryou to gasp out a startled moan while tilting his head back, panting heavily as Mariku smirked down at him while trailing his tanned fingers down over Ryous pale torso, allowing Touzuko to focus on teasing Ryous body until he felt a warm callused hand grip at his throbbing length, and causing him to moan out lowly while bucking his hips up.

Exchanging slight glances between them, Mariku and Touzuko at the same time both tapped Ryous bottom lip with two fingers each, causing Ryou to part his lips slowly while his eyes clouded over, and allowing his soon to be lovers to slip their fingers into Ryous mouth as he began slowly running his tongue over their digits; causing both Touzuko and Mariku to groan lowly in pleasure, as Ryou began sucking on their fingers, slickening them up while grinding his own backside down against Touzukos throbbing member, and causing Touzuko to grit his teeth as he growled out a low moan. Once Touzuko believed his fingers were slicked enough with Ryous saliva, he withdrew his fingers slowly before trailing them down over Ryous shoulders, and down towards his puckering virgin entrance. Though as soon as Touzuko pressed the tip of his middle finger against Ryous entrance, said male panted out a breathy moan as he continued sucking on Marikus fingers, and bucking his hips back into Touzukos hand; which caused for Touzuko to push that lone digit into Ryous entrance, causing Ryou to gasp out a pained cry, while Mariku murmured into Ryous ear huskily to relax, and to continue breathing normally as the sooner he relaxed, the sooner he could give his virginity to Touzuko. Nodding slowly, Ryou panted as he dragged his teeth along Marikus fingers while gripping at Touzukos shoulders, as he began slowly relaxing, and allowing Touzuko to begin slowly pushing his finger into Ryou before extracting it, only to push it back in again.

Low groans mixed with panted moans, as Mariku slowly pushed Ryou into Touzukos chest, before slipping his fingers from Ryous mouth causing said male to gasp lowly, and hiss in pain as Mariku pushed one of his own lone digits into Ryous tight heat; which caused Ryou to cry out with a breathless cry, while bucking his hips back against Touzuko and Marikus fingers, and grinding down into Touzukos own throbbing length. This caused Touzuko to whimper out a hissed moan, as he thrust his digit within Ryous tight heat along with Mariku, before feeling Ryou relax completely against their intruding fingers, and allowing them to each slip a second digit into Ryous slackening heat. Clutching at Touzukos shoulders, Ryou cried out loudly as he pressed himself back against his lovers intruding digits, and begged for more as he felt a strong tightening within his abdomen; however, before he could state he was about to release, Ryou could only whimper at the loss of Touzukos and Marikus fingers, and causing Ryou to whine lowly as he begged for more. This caused Touzuko to hiss lowly as he bucked his up against Ryous grinding hips, all while Mariku stroked the backs of Ryous thighs as he leaned over Ryous back and murmured into his ear huskily,

"Do you want it, Cream-Puff?" Mariku purred, causing Ryou to gasp out a pleading moan, while bucking his backside back against Marikus groin,

"Mmm... Please... 'Kura... Mariku..." Ryou panted out huskily as he bowed his head, while trembling as he felt Touzukos hands upon his hips, "Mmm Please"

"Heh... Ryou..." Touzuko groaned out lowly, as he pulled Ryou slightly up as he parted his thighs, while Mariku stroked Touzukos throbbing length.

Mariku only smirked as he leaned over Ryous back, while using one hand to slowly stroke Touzukos throbbing need, while his free hand stroked over Ryous left thigh; however, as soon as Touzuko hissed out a panted groan, Mariku lined Touzukos leaking swollen head of his erection up with Ryous puckering entrance, and slowly helping Touzuko guide Ryou back onto the throbbing erection that slowly pushed into Ryous soon lost virgin heat. Ryou only cried out in a painful gasp while arching his back, while throwing his head back as he clutched at Touzukos biceps, and whimpered out in pain as tears began to prick at the corners of his eyes. Touzuko however, only hissed between gritted teeth as he gripped at Ryous hips, panting heavily while Mariku slowly wrapped his right arm around Ryous waist, while keeping the shorter male steady upon his knees as he slowly etched down Touzukos throbbing need until it was fully sheathed with Ryous tight heat. Whimpering lowly at the complete fullness of being impaled upon Touzukos aching need, Ryou hissed lowly as he shifted slightly before hissing, as he arched his back allowing Mariku to slowly stroke Ryous need, and elevating the pleasure the shorter male would soon begin to feel; however as he did Touzuko hissed out a panted groan as he arched his own back, while keeping a firm grip upon Ryous hips before he felt Ryou slowly begin rising off of his member before slowly dropping back down, and ripping a low groan to tear from Touzukos throat.

Keeping his right arm around Ryous waist, Mariku began stroking the fingers of his left hand between Touzukos legs, as he pressed his middle finger against Touzukos puckering entrance, and slowly pushed the caramel coloured digit into Touzuko; which caused said male to groan lowly while bucking his hips up into Ryou, who hissed while clutching at Touzukos top, and tore the fabric off of the Ex-Yamis torso so Ryous own nails dug into Touzukos flesh. Mariku only smirked as he began slowly thrusting his middle finger into Touzukos tight heat, preparing his renewed lovers entrance before pushing a second digit into Touzuko, and causing his two white haired lovers moan loudly as Ryou threw his head back panting lowly while crying out Touzukos name; which caused Touzuko to groan lowly as he began bucking his hips up into Ryous tight heat, as Ryou began bouncing up and down moaning and panting heavily, and allowing Mariku to lick, kiss and bite upon Ryous shoulder. Moments later Mariku slipped his fingers from Touzuko slackened entrance, before lining his own throbbing need up with Touzukos heat, and plunged hard and fast into the white haired Ex-Yamis tight heat. Causing Touzuko to cry out loudly as he dug his nails into Ryous hips, making Ryou cry out loudly himself while begging for more, begging for Touzuko to pound into him as hard and as fast as he could; all while Mariku began thrusting into Touzuko, which with each thrust, caused Touzuko to thrust up into Ryou, and bringing Ryou closer and closer to his first orgasm caused through the pleasure of having his virginity taken from him by the only person he had ever loved.

Moans, groans and grunts all mixed together as Ryou began bouncing up and down upon Touzukos throbbing need faster and harder, as Touzuko arched his back while Mariku pounded the white haired Ex-Yami into the mattress. Finding the strength to slip the fingers of his right hand around Ryous length, Touzuko began stroking Ryous throbbing, leaking and neglected erection, and causing the younger male to scream loudly with pleasure as he threw his head back; however, as he did, Mariku claimed his lips in a deep passionate kiss, causing Ryou to spray his release hard and fast over Touzukos torso, and even splattering the thick stringy ropes of semen over Touzukos cheeks and lips. Touzuko unable to bare the tight sudden constriction of Ryous tight heat, threw his head back as he slammed up into Ryou, before he to released hard and fast deep within Ryous now slackened heat, and like a domino effect, with Ryous release, caused Touzukos release, and in the end caused Mariku to growl darkly as he followed suit, releasing deep inside of Touzuko. Panting heavily and breathlessly, Ryou shuddered as he collapsed into Touzukos chest, allowing the Ex-Yami to wrap his arms tightly around Ryous waist. Mariku on the other hand slowly slipped out of Touzuko, before easily shifting up the bed, and pulling both his white haired lovers into his perspiration coated flesh.

Almost half an hour later, Touzuko groaned lowly as he held Ryou close to his body, while Mariku purred huskily while stroking Touzukos side, and causing Ryou to giggle almost childishly as he leaned up and pressed his lips against Touzukos; causing said Ex-Yami to moan lowly while accepting his lovers feelings, that spilled from the affectionate kiss, and allowing Mariku to kiss and bite at Ryous neck. Moaning into the kiss Ryou shared with Touzuko, Ryou suddenly broke the kiss as he cried out lowly while bucking his hips, causing both Touzuko and Mariku to grunt as Mariku trailed light nips up to Ryous ear as he purred huskily,

"Why don't you take Fluffy?" Mariku stated lowly before taking Ryous ear lobe into his mouth, as he began sucking the soft flesh,

"Mmmm ho-how... ung" Ryou moaned breathlessly, as he felt Touzuko arch his back while trembling,

"Let me show you" Mariku murmured as he slowly pulled away from his white haired lovers, "Sit up Ryou" Mariku stated, causing Ryou to nod,

"O-Okay" the Hikari whispered, as he pulled away from Touzuko, and sat upon his knees, causing Touzuko to shudder while gazing up at Ryou with crimson dusting his cheek, "N-Now what?"

"Here" Mariku began as he slipped his fingers between Ryous, as he guided Ryous right hand down between Touzukos thighs, "Normally, you would have to prepare him, like we did you" Mariku explained as Ryou flushed crimson, while Mariku began showing Ryou how to prepare Touzuko, before purring, "But, Fluffy is already more than prepared" Mariku whispered,

"Mmm...Y-Yeah... then what" Ryou asked breathlessly, as he felt Mariku slip his hands to Ryous hips, causing Ryou to shudder as he focused his eyes upon Touzukos flushed face, and glazed over eyes,

"Then, once you are hard" Mariku purred, as he began stroking Ryous slowly growing member, and causing Ryou to groan while bucking his hips forward,

"Mmm...heh... ahh... M-Mariku" Ryou moaned as he dug his nails into Marikus forearm while keeping his eyes locked with Touzukos, as said Ex-Yami began panting with breathy moans while stroking himself at the sight before him,

"Then, you do this Cream-Puff" Mariku purred suddenly, as he shifted Ryou to sit between Touzukos parted thighs a little more, while showing Ryou how to line his leaking member up with Touzukos puckering entrance, before helping the less experienced male slowly push into Touzuko, "See?"

"Mmm Ra!" Ryou cried out, as he shot his hands to Touzukos hips as he began to slowly push forward, while burying himself inch by inch inside of Touzuko until he was completely sheathed within his lovers tight heat, "T-Tight" Ryou choked out, causing Touzuko to arch his back with a grunted moan, before wriggling his hips against Ryous, "Mmm B-Bakura..."

Mariku only smirked deviously, as he held onto Ryous hips while pushing the younger males thighs apart, as he began stroking Ryous flushed flesh, and causing Ryou to groan as he slowly began withdrawing from Touzukos tight heat, before slowly thrusting back in with Marikus additional help. Within no more than two minutes, Ryou was able to hold his own, as he leaned over Touzukos perspiration coated flesh, while pushing the white haired males knees into his chest, and began thrusting a little harder and faster into his ex-Yamis tight heat. Mariku smirking to himself, waited for Ryou to relax with being in control of Pounding into Touzuko, before he slowly and affectionately pushed two of his fingers into Ryous own tight heat, and causing Ryou to cry out as he shuddered while thrusting into Touzukos tight heat; however, with every thrust of Ryous hips, Touzuko met each one, with a buck of his own hips while tilting his head back crying out in sheer pleasure, and causing Ryou to notice something through his glazed over eyes. Touzukos trade mark bangs had dropped, causing for the elder white haired male to look exactly like Ryou himself, and causing Ryou to groan lowly as he pressed his torso against Touzukos, whose slender legs were now wrapped around Ryous slender hips, while Ryou murmured huskily against his Ex-Yamis lips,

"You dirty whore" With Ryous words murmured in a husky tone, Touzuko moaned lowly while tilting his head back,

"R-Ryou... Ryou..." Touzuko moaned lowly as he dove his hands into Ryous long flowing white locks, as he pulled the younger male even closer, while crushing their lips together in a deep and heated kiss,

"Mmm..." Mariku moaned lowly as he scratched his nails down Ryous back, causing Ryou to shudder as he began thrusting slightly harder into Touzuko, "Mmm... Show him Ry" Mariku groaned out as he began thrusting into Ryous own tight heat.

Keeping with a perfectly synced set of movements, Touzuko moaned out loudly as he felt Ryou being thrust harder into him as he gritted his teeth to prevent crying out to loud, as he gripped the head board of his bed while arching his back; which allowed Mariku to take a hold of Ryous right hand, while slipping it between the two white haired males torsos to curl around the elder white haired males throbbing neglected erection, and began stroking slowly, bringing Touzuko closer and closer to his release. With a sudden violent shudder, Touzuko snapped his eyes opened as he screamed out his release, which splashed against Ryous abdomen while coating Marikus and Ryous interlocked hands; while Ryou moaned lowly into Marikus mouth just as the younger white haired teen found his own release, within Touzukos constricting tight heat, and forcing his own inner walls to constrict as Mariku released seconds after Ryou. Gasping with a breathy moan, Ryou collapsed into Touzukos chest as his body shivered, while Mariku slowly allowed his flaccid length to slip from Ryous tightened heat, before shifting to lay beside both of his lovers, and giving Touzuko enough space to straighten out his legs; however, as he did he felt Ryou slip from his tightened heat followed by Ryous release trickling down the back of his thighs, before wrapping his arms tightly around Ryous lithe shaking form,

"Mmm..."Touzuko murmured lowly, almost five minutes later while shifting to roll onto his side, all while keeping a tight grip around Ryous waist, "T-that... was fun"

"It sure was... Fluffy" Mariku purred, as he pressed his lips to Touzukos, while holding the two white haired males to his chest, and chuckled softly when the two elder males heard a low whimper, "Seems Cream-Puff fell asleep"

"Don't... blame him" Touzuko panted out, as he sighed while pressing a light kiss to Ryous head, "Think I will... join him"

"Okay" Mariku whispered, as he kissed Touzukos lips lightly, before shifting to press his lips to Ryous cheek, "I'll go for a shower, and let you two sleep"

"Yeah..." Touzuko sighed softly, as his eyes slowly closed, "Love you... Mariku"

"Heh, I love you to, Florence" Mariku stated softly, as he stroked his fingers through Touzukos sweat soaked white locks, "I love Ryou to"

"Mmm he's... mine" Touzuko stated with a yawn before he went completely silent,

"He is ours" Mariku corrected as he carefully climbed off of Touzukos queen sized bed, and slowly covered the two white haired males with a thin blanket, before allowing his two lovers to sleep as he went off to get showered and dressed.

XxxxxX

Later that same day, as the clock chimed 10pm, Marik groaned as he glanced around the living room, and took in his surroundings. Seto and Joey had retired to bed, Atem and Yugi were curled up upon the couch nearest the stairs, he had been curled up upon the other couch with Touya snuggled into his side while on her laptop, and Ryou was snuggled into the recliner beside the kitchen door; however, Ryou had Touzuko sitting on the floor to his right, while Mariku was sat to his left on the floor, and the three of them were playing one of the many console games that they had found in the basement. Chuckling lowly to himself, Marik noticed how Atem and Yugi had not just been curled up together, but had been watching a film upon Yugis laptop. Though, with Ryou finally being awake and down stairs, he had only been up and walking around for about two hours, and had been screaming and shouting at Touzuko and Mariku after he had woken up; because he had been unable to sit up or move, without causing himself extreme pain to shoot directly up his spinal column. Shaking his head to the memories, Marik stretched his arms out while explaining that they should all head down to the beach the following day, this caused Ryou to glance towards his best friend,

"But you have one" Ryou stated, while snickering,

"I know, but we don't have an amusement park" Marik explained while snickering, "Plus the fair is open tomorrow, so what do you guys think?"

"Sounds like fun!" Yugi piped in, after he had paused the film him and Atem had been watching, "I haven't been to an amusement park in YEARS!"

"That is what I thought, Me and Mariku went last year with Touya and my sister. So why don't all of us go together this year?" Marik explained causing everyone to nod,

"Sure, but how will we deal with travel?" Ryou asked, as he leaned back in the recliner,

"We will walk, it only a twenty minute walk from here, plus we could take a massive picnic" Marik explained as Touya grinned happily,

"Sounds great! Me and Ry can prepare the Picnic. What do you say Ry?" Touya asked sweetly, as Ryou nodded,

"Sure. But-" Ryou began as he sighed heavily, causing Touzuko to snap his eyes towards his lover, "I haven't-"

"Ryou hasn't been to an amusement park since before he began school at Domino" Touzuko stated, causing everyone to snap their eyes towards Ryou,

"Yeah" Ryou whispered weakly, as he turned his gaze to stare out into the night sky,

"Since Amane" Touya whispered, causing Ryou to nod slowly, "Well, you won't be alone Ry, I never even knew what an amusement park was till last year" Touya confessed, causing Ryou to snap his eyes towards her,

"WHAT!?" Ryou exclaimed, as he sighed, "You poor cow"

"OI! I resent the cow part" Touya stated with a pout before chuckling, "But Yeah, so we can stick together and pick on everyone else"

"Sure, it is meant to be hot tomorrow" Ryou added, with a faint smile touching his lips,

"Yeah so we will need lots of Sun-cream" Touya added, causing everyone to nod in agreeance.

While everyone discussed food ideas for their picnic the following day, Touzuko smirked while adding they should take some water guns to have a water fight, which caused Ryou to roll his eyes before smacking Touzuko around the back of the head, and stating he wasn't allowed a water gun because he was cruel when playing any water fight games. Touzuko only grumbled before sighing and returned to playing the game they had been playing with Mariku while Ryou stretched his body out, and let each of his legs rest over Touzukos left shoulder, and Marikus right shoulder. This caused Touya to snicker lowly as well as Marik and Yugi, Atem however, just rolled his eyes while commenting that Ryou seemed more calm and at ease, which led to Touzuko stating that since Ryou no longer had a stick up his arse, he was so much more nicer, and this caused Ryou to growl darkly, while yanking Touzukos head back and slapped him hard across the face, while calling him a pathetic submissive wanker. Touzuko only groaned, while everyone else simply laughed and agreed with Ryou.

For the rest of the night, everyone relaxed, and enjoyed what they had decided to do for the rest of the cool summers night, till Ryou commented that he was going to bed, and that so was Touzuko; who only stared at Ryou with a raised brow, before questioning him, as Ryou only smirked and swayed his hips as he walked towards the stairs, and was soon followed quickly behind by both Touzuko and Mariku. Atem could only roll his eyes as he chuckled along with Marik, while Touya and Yugi groaned while playfully covering their ears, and causing their partners to burst out laughing. All while in the shared room of Touzuko and Ryou, Mariku was helping Touzuko push the two queen sized beds together, before re-making them on Ryous orders, and allowing the younger of the three to grin once the bed had been made. Ryou then stripped down to his birthday suit and dived under the covers while curling up in the center of the bed, as Mariku and Touzuko followed right behind him as they to stripped, and climbed into bed either side of Ryou as said male sighed happily as he fell into a deep sleep. Touzuko soon followed after as he wrapped his arms around Ryous lithe naked body, while kissing his head before he to fell asleep, and leaving Mariku to watch his two white haired lovers before eventually following behind them. Thanking what ever deity there was, for giving him two of the most amazing lovers in the entire world, and allowing sleep to claim him.

XxxxxX

**Author's Notes:**Well now! There you have it everyone, Unexpected love is finally finished! I am curious to know just how many of you would have guessed the pairing, as I never added it to the pairing list, and never had any guesses. However, it has been a fun journey, and a whole new style for myself to have written. I must admit I am a little nervous about the two three-some scenes. I hope they are okay, and that you all enjoyed them as I have never written a three-some fic before. Anyway, for now it is good bye, until I post a new story, thank you all for your continued support, I love you all!


End file.
